Love is but Honeyed Thorns
by Elvnchic9
Summary: Legolas goes to another world to find his mother's murderer. What if he gets the wrong person? A lady, with an evil mark upon her hand, who proves to be of more significance than he thought. CH. 42 Because I Love You LOC DONE!
1. I Could Use Love: Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Lord of the Rings,_ the _Silmarillion_, New Line Cinema, or any of it's affiliates. I have merely borrowed characters and places that are copyright of New Line Cinema, Peter Jackson, and Christopher Tolkien. **

I do however own the character Katherine (and or Arodwen). She is my character that I created, and I will not tolerate the stealing of my story, character and traits, plot line, etc.

The Disclaimer is for this chapter, and all chapters that follow it.

All flames sent to me will be used to make smores!

P.S - the prologue seems rather boring, but bare with me. It gets a-lot better after this!

A/N 3-04-06 I am currently re-reading the story, and editing the mistakes I come across (and boy are there a-lot!). I can't believe how much I've improved since my first story thanks to everyone who helped and reviewed! Any major changes will be noted at the beginning of a chapter!

I am currently re-reading the story, and editing the mistakes I come across (and boy are there a-lot!). I can't believe how much I've improved since my first story thanks to everyone who helped and reviewed! 

Prologue: 'I Could Use Love'

Katherine pulled off her coat, tossing it unceremoniously over the back of the couch in the living room. The black coat was still damp from the rain outside; where she had been all morning.

Her mother had died, and she had just returned from her very small funeral. She couldn't say that she had died peacefully. Her father had murdered her mother, and then fled. No one had yet found him, and she doubted that he ever would be caught.

She had grief only for her mother, for her father had been dead to her for quite some time. He had been a 'perfect' father up until she was ten, when he found a fondness of beating her, and being able to get away with it. She still had scars. It hardly bothered her anymore though, for she was far too focused on other things like school to care.

She was eighteen, and all alone. No other relatives were known to her, and she had given up searching. She had lost any friendship she had since she was ten, because she refused to tell her friends why she always wore clothes that covered her skin, and not being able to invite them to her own house.

Her parent's (or rather her mother's) will had given her all their money, and the house. She had spent the last few weeks paying off her parent's debts to the bank, and going through the hardship of preparing their funerals.

Besides a few of her mother's close friends, she had been the only one present at the sermon today at the cemetery. She had placed a solitary white rose from her mother's own garden upon the coffin, her own tears mingling with the rain that fell upon it.

Her mother had always been close to her - always there when she needed her. She had been more of an angel, for she truly looked like one, than a mother to Katherine. Never had she been unkind to her.

It hit her hard, that her mother, her protector, was gone. She had always sought comfort in her, and always seemed to find it. Her presence alone seemed to warm her heart, and lift her spirits.

But now that she was gone... she felt like her whole world was collapsing around her. No one cared. No one showed the slightest consideration to her. Schoolmates turned up their noses to her, when they realized what her father had done to her in the past, and done to her mother.

She was all alone in the world...

Weeping bitterly, she walked up the stairs to her bedroom, wiping away her tears. Maybe if she just laid down for a bit, she would feel better... Today was Friday, so she had no school tomorrow; a blessing.

As she entered her small cozy room, bedecked in olive and creams, she passed her mirror. She stepped closer to it, trying to make her eyes less red and puffy, while scrutinizing her complexion. She had definitely lost weight over the week, feeling too numb to care about nutrition. Her darkened blonde hair hung straight down, a few inches past her shoulders, it's shine had vanished with her mother's death. The pale complexion of her skin was creamier than usual, and her dark hazel brown eyes were always glossed over with unshed tears. Small freckles dotted over her nose, testament of all the time she spent outdoors.

All she saw, however, was a pitiful looking teenager with no looks that were different than any other high-school girl. '_You don't give yourself enough credit..._' her mother had said, fixing her hair in a long french braid when she had been younger, '_You are better than all of them, no matter what they say. You're beautiful, and you will find love when you least expect it..._'

Well mom... she thought, changing into her black silk nightgown that reached just above her knees, had lace embroidering the v-cut neck. It had been a joke gift from her mother a year before, and never had she worn it until now. She would've worn some old shorts and a t-shirt, but she had neglected her clothes as well, leaving the nightdress as her only option until she did the laundry. _I could use love right now... But I just want yours_.

... she thought, changing into her black silk nightgown that reached just above her knees, had lace embroidering the v-cut neck. It had been a joke gift from her mother a year before, and never had she worn it until now. She would've worn some old shorts and a t-shirt, but she had neglected her clothes as well, leaving the nightdress as her only option until she did the laundry. . 

Falling onto her warm bed, and pulling a blanket over herself, she closed her eyes to try and sleep. _I just don't want to be alone anymore, mom_... she thought miserably._ I want you back. I want someone who loves me, and cares about me unconditionally. And so far, in my life, you have been the only one_... she dozed off into a dreamless sleep, the last of her tears that clung to her eyelashes falling onto her pillow.

Had she stayed awake and perhaps read a book like she normally did, she might have seen the dark figure running across her lawn. And she would have definitely heard the sound of the front door opening...

****

The 'prologue' is short. Just some information that gets you up to speed with who she is, and what she's dealing with. But I think the next chapter will be much more interesting...


	2. Murderer?

**Disclaimer:_ See Prologue. All Rights Reserved._**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Murderer?_**

Katherine felt something cold against her neck, as she began to come out of her deep sleep. Her eyes slowly opened, and she screamed at what she saw. A pale hand clamped over her mouth to prevent her from crying out again.

A man was holding a blade against her throat, and covering her mouth. His blue eyes were dark with what seemed to be anger. His high cheek-boned face was stoic, his pale lips pursed. Silver-blonde hair fell past his shoulders. He was clothed in black looking pants, of a different style unknown to her, and an olive green tunic under a leather jerkin. To her he looked to be a strange renaissance man...

She struggled against him, not willing to be so submissive. He hissed at her in a language she couldn't recognize, pressing the blade harder against her throat; cutting into the sensitive flesh and drawing blood.

It hurt. And as much as she tried not to, she couldn't help but let her tears fall from her frightened eyes. She was scared beyond belief.

He said the same thing again, the dagger cutting deeper into her soft skin. His eyes scared her, as did his tone of voice.

"...Please..." she pleaded in a muffled tone, her hands trying to pull his away. "'et me go..."

At the sight of her tears, and the blood, he relinquished his hand over her mouth, but kept the blade where it was.

"What do you want with me?" she gasped, her tears glistening on her eyelashes. "I have nothing of value!"

"You are what is valuable," he snapped, trying to suppress his softer feelings, and not let down his guard. _'But she is so helpless... And afraid... How could she have done it?'_ His conscience chided. _'Looks can be misleading...'_ the bold warrior instincts reprimanded.

"Why do you want me?" she asked again, afraid to look into his eyes again.

"You are the reason for all my pain..." he said, watching the blood that slowly dripped down her neck.

"I do not even know you! How could I have done anything to you!"

"You carry his mark..." her captor said icily, nodding at her right hand. "You are the one I seek..."

Upon the back of her hand was a scar-like burn in the shape of an eye, with a slit pupil.

"It is a birthmark!" she lied. "Who are you? Why do you want to harm me?" she pleaded, feeling sleepy at the loss of blood. "Please..."

"You're the one who killed my mother..." he spat, resisting the urge to slash her throat.

"I've never killed anyone!" she cried. "Why are you doing this to me...? I never killed anyone..."

"You carry the mark! You are the one who killed her!" he shouted in rage, pushing the knife possibly harder on the already deepening gash.

"I swear to you! I didn't kill anyone!" She felt like she was about to pass out from the pain and fear. She had read stories about people held at knife-point, but she never realized how much fear seeped into your mind. The inability to move, the helplessness...

To her utter surprise, he pulled his dagger away, sheathing it quickly. She let out a startled gasp when she felt something like silk wrap around her wrists. He had bound her hands unnaturally tight with some kind of scarf.

She raised her hands to her neck, and drew them back. They were covered in her own crimson blood. She looked up at him in disbelief and hatred. His face remained a stoic mask as he scrutinized her with his deadly eyes.

This was too much... Her parents were dead... She was a captive of an insane knife wielding man with --- pointy ears? What the...

"W-Why are your ears like that?" she asked, reaching out involuntarily to touch one.

His hands wrapped around hers, almost breaking her wrists. She cried out in agony, feeling her bones on the brink of snapping in half.

"Do not play coy, murderess. You know well that the First Born have pointed ears," he spat, releasing her hands and pushing her back.

"Why do you do this to me!" she yelled at him, cursing herself as she felt tears stinging the corners of her eyes again. "I mean you no harm! I mean _no one_ harm! And yet you hurt me and cut me like I am nothing but an animal!"

The man scoffed, getting off of her bed.

"Please! If you are going to kill me, then kill me now!" The man stopped suddenly at the bluntness of her words, his eyes slowly settling upon her as she continued. "Kill me so that I can die and be with my mother again! I've suffered everything else! So why don't you just finish where you started and end it!" She yelled at him, not caring if he turned and plunged the dagger into her heart. In truth, that was what she wanted... But he only glared at her. "No? Then if there's a way to prove my innocence to you, tell me!"

He approached her slowly, his hands reaching out to either side of her head as she flinched and tried to move away from him to no avail. He closed his eyes, and a look of concentration fell across his fair features. It was then that she felt a burning pain in her head. She whimpered against the sharp ache pounding throughout her skull. It felt as though her brain was being beaten relentlessly...

Memories flashed past her...

Her father beating her...

Him burning the mark onto her hand...

Coming home to find her mother dead...

Suddenly, the assault was over, and she felt herself falling forward off the bed in a fit of exhaustion, but a pair of stronger arms caught her, pushing her back up.

"I'm sorry..." came a soft voice.

She felt his soft hands undoing the bonds upon her hands. Opening her eyes, she saw his look of utter remorse as he pulled a cloth from his belt, and began to dab away at the blood. She hissed in pain, her tears slowly returning.

"_Im hiraetha..._" he said, in the same strange language.

"What?" she murmured icily, and then cursed at feeling the sting of some kind of cream as he put it on the deep wound.

"I said I was sorry," he said, finishing his work. She scooted far away from him to the opposite side of the bed. He had far too many weapons upon him for her liking. The dagger, a sword, an expensive looking bow, and a quiver filled with arrows.

"What did you do to me?" she asked, massaging her still aching temples.

"I looked into your past for the answers I sought..." She looked at him strangely. "I see that you told me the truth... Save for how you acquired this mark," he said, touching the scar upon her hand.

She jerked it away fiercely. "Not many people would want to say that their father burned a mark onto their hands."

He only nodded slowly, retreating away from her and standing up.

"You still haven't told me your name. Or how you got in here..." she said, wondering if she should call 911 or not... The nearest phone was out in the hallway...

The man with pointed ears gave her a genuine smile before bowing his head in formality, saying, "My name, fair maiden, is Legolas."

**Edited: 3/04/06**


	3. A Remorseful Explanation

**(A/N: IMPORTANT! Katherine has only seen the movies, and has never read _any_ of Tolkien's books! If she had, it would interfere greatly with the story!)**

**_DISCLAIMER_: See Prologue. **

_Words in italics are thoughts._

_**Chapter 2**_

_**A Remorseful Explanation**_

She stared at him in utter disbelief... "Y-Your name is... Legolas?" she asked, the name sounding very foreign coming from her mouth.

He nodded.

"As in, Prince Legolas?"

Another nod.

"As in, Prince Legolas, the fictional character from a story?"

She recieved no nod, only a confused look.

"I do not understand." he said slowly, his navy eyes lightening to a sky-blue.

Realizing what she might have just done, she frantically shook her head. "Forget what I said. I must still be shocked." Her gaze came to rest on his eyes, and she stared long at him. "Are you going to try and kill me again?" she asked in a whisper.

His expression of remorse fell upon his fair face again, and he shook his head, lowering his eyes. "Nay, my lady. I pray to the Valar that you will forgive me for what I have done to you. For I now realize that you are not the one I sought."

Katherine fixed him with a gaze of confusion and curiosity. "Will you please explain to me why you meant to kill me?"

His eyes bored into her own, as though he was reading her mind again. She looked down, breaking eye contact. He let out a small sigh. "I suppose it begins with my mother, Lothiriel's, death. She had been murdered; her throat slashed-"

"Prince Legolas," she interjected, "You do not have to tell me. This is a painful subject, and I know from experience. You do not have to put yourself through pain just to explain to me."

Legolas smiled slightly at her compassion. He slowly sat down on the bed again, causing her to flinch, and move back to her spot on the farthest corner. "I will not harm you again, I swear..." he whispered. "And I do owe you an explanation. I nearly took your innocent life because of my foolishness and unbridled anger." He held out his hand, gesturing for her to take it.

With a trembling pale hand, she slowly placed hers in his. He enclosed it gently, pulling her closer. With great reluctance, she moved to the point where they were hardly a foot away. He obviously was not overly modest when it came to, what she thought of, intimate contact.

"One of the guards had seen the murderer running away." he began again, "Though they were clothed and shrouded in black, the elf managed to note that they had a marking of the Eye of Sauron on their hand; like your own. Many centuries later, a very wise confidant tells me where I can find my mother's killer. He sends me here, saying that this is where the murderer resides. You were the only one here..."

Kate's eye seemed to widen slightly as his story unfolded. She had never known what the burn signified... "I am not the only one with the mark..." she whispered, "My bastard father has it too..."

Legolas nodded, his eyes becoming darker again as he remembered the memories he had seen of her father. "Where is he now?" he asked quickly, the anger slowly returning.

She looked up at him, her own eyes glazing over. "I-I don't know. And if I did, I would kill him before you could." she said fiercely.

"What hath he done to deserve you dealing his death?" Legolas asked. He was anxious to know about his mother's killer. His weaknesses. His faults. His frailties. His fears.

"He murdered my own mother." she spat, fighting tears. "And many other reasons besides..." She didn't want to sob in front of this stranger; who looked like he had never shed a tear in his life. No matter how much she wanted to, she would bite back her grief and hold her head high...

He saw the look of restraint in her eyes, and felt compassionate. "Sometimes..." he said, his tone returning to a soft whisper, he reached out slowly and wiped away the tears that had escaped her hazel eyes. He ignored her flinch. "It is alright to cry... It is an outlet for our pain... And there is no reason to feel ashamed of it."

"I don't want to cry in front of you." she admitted. Oh, how she wanted him to touch her cheek again. It was as though he wove a spell upon her. His gentle, soft, silk-like hands left her skin burning for more. She came to herself, pushing the comforting hands away. "Please, don't do that again..." she gasped.

"Why?" he asked, real confusion in his voice.

"Because... er... it, makes me feel uncomfortable." she said, trying to back away from him. But he gently enclosed his hand around her wrist, keeping her where she was.

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked, not knowing the effects of his touch and voice on the mortal.

"Y-Your touch... it, makes me feel... emotions that I do not care to feel." she stammered, deftly trying to free her wrist.

"How is that?" he asked, feeling her hand try to escape his grip. He didn't realize he was steering into dangerous waters, continuing to press her for answers about this topic.

"I don't know!" she shouted angrily. "Just stop! Please! A few moments ago you held a blade to my throat! Do not expect me to fall sobbing into your arms just because of a few compassionate words and a soft touch!"

He released her hand slowly, letting it slip through his fingers like water. "I am sorry, milady, for making you uncomfortable..." he said sincerely. "And no, I don't expect you to trust me after I... after I treated you that way."

The innocence in his voice and face made her hardening heart begin to melt. "You need not address me with such formality." Kate said, not used to being called 'milady' as often as he used the term. "I have not earned your chivalry."

He smiled at her, making her heart flutter wildly again. _Damn that smile... _she thought savagely. _My God! He isn't even trying to take advantage of me! Does he know how much he affects me? Or is it an accident?_

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked, staring at her with that same smile.

Kate shook her head to clear out her thoughts. "Pardon?" she asked breathlessly.

"I asked if you would like me to leave. Seeing as how it is morning, I assumed you would like to change yourself out of that... rather alluring, nightdress." he said, saying the last bit with difficulty. The tight black silk nightdress was cut just above the tops of her breasts, and revealed too much skin for her comfort at the moment.

"Oh!" she suddenly pulled the blankets up to her chin. "Yes, I would _very_ much like to change..."

He smiled again, standing up, and walking out of the room, closing the door behind him to ensure her privacy.

She quickly threw off the covers, and rushed to her closet. Dressing in light blue jeans and a soft, grey, long-sleeved shirt, she scolded herself for not realizing her attire earlier. _He must think me some kind of harlot for dressing so scantily. _

When she opened the door, it was to find him leaning his back against the balustrade, and staring at family pictures on the wall. He turned to look at her, and greeted her with the same dazzling grin. "You look very nice." he complimented.

She returned the grin. "Well, it's not as though I'd expect you to say anything else."

His eyes moved to her neck, and he frowned. "You're bleeding again..."

She raised a hand to her neck, and sure enough, there was blood slowly trickling from the fresh wound. "Oh..." she took to the wide stairs, him following closely, gazing around at everything he saw. His eyes were wide, like a child's on Christmas morning.

She entered one of the very large bathrooms downstairs, and pulled out a thing of gauze and tape from one of the cabinets. She began to wrap the gauze around the cut, but had difficulty because her hair was getting in the way.

As soon as Legolas entered the room however, he immediately helped.

"Here, let me milady." he offered, taking the gauze from her hands without waiting for her permission.

"What did I say about you calling me that?" she asked as she pulled up her hair.

His eyes sparkled, and he chuckled slightly, but did not say anything.

He carefully wrapped the gauze around her neck with such care, one would have thought he was afraid he might break her.

Once he finished, she turned to him, a small smile evident on her still pale face. "Thank you."

"It is the least I can do..." he answered, taking one of her hands, and placing a light kiss on it.

"Are you like this with all women? Or just me?" she asked, feeling her hand burn where his lips had touched it.

"I have not falsely accused most women of murder, and almost killed them. I want to make up for my mistakes." Legolas said, not realizing that he hadn't let go of her hand.

His touch was burning her again, making her heart beat faster.

She shook her head once again, as though it would clear it of the desirous thoughts. "Come. Let me make you some breakfast..."


	4. Foolish Confessions

**Disclaimer: See Prologue **

**Warning: Fluffy chapter. Don't read too much into it. The sparks are only beginning to kindle.**

**And to those of you who asked, YES she will get to middle-earth... eventually. I'm not saying when. -**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Foolish Confessions**_

"I have never tasted such delicacies before..." the prince admitted as he finished his scrambled eggs and bacon.

Kate smiled at him over the rim of her glass of orange juice.

The elf was absolutely fascinated about everything around him, now that he knew she was not an enemy. She had introduced him to electricity, and certain appliances in the kitchen. The phone had puzzled him at first, and he had exclaimed that it was some device of sorcery, unsheathing his long knife to ruin it. It took much coaxing and pleading, but he soon agreed not to destroy it.

She explained to him about the television as they made their way to the living room after breakfast.

"So, it is a Palantir?" he asked, his agile fingers sweeping across the blank screen. His bright blue eyes were alight with wonder.

"No - I mean, nay. It is not a Palantir. I suppose it is _like_ one, except it is not evil. It was invented for entertainment." she explained, sitting upon the couch opposite, and watching him.

He soon stood up from before the television, and sat down beside her at ease. She had thought that he still would be wary of her, and avoid as much contact as possible. But apparently...

He turned to look at her, a warm smile upon his lips. Her heart fluttered madly when he touched her hand.

She slid her hand out from under his, and placed it upon her lap, earning a hurt look from him. Kate shook her head slightly. "You know not how you affect me." she said slowly.

He lost the look of hurt, for an expression of confused curiosity. "Will you at last explain to me?"

"You would think me a fool." she whispered, feeling his gaze upon her. She raised her eyes slightly, to see him staring straight at her. There was so much in those eyes of his... So much confusion... Compassion... Worry... Affection...? Nay, she had not seen that there...

His pale lips were in a slight frown. And how she longed to kiss them, and turn the lips upward in a joyous grin. _Wait, I did **not** just say that!_ She scolded herself mentally.

"I would not think you a fool. Tell me, please." he asked, his voice holding a pleading note.

"Prince Legolas-" she began desperately, but was interrupted.

"Call me by name, not title."

She lowered her gaze again and nodded. "As you wish."

"It was a request. I will never command you to do anything. You are not my subject; I have no control over you. But, I would dearly like you to explain to me why I... affect you so." he said calmly, taking her hand again, and then caressing it gently with his thumb, sending shivers up her arms.

She closed her eye, feeling goosebumps erupt on her pale skin. "It's just that... Well, when you..." she stammered. She took a deep breathe to calm herself. "When you touch me, or look at me with a certain gaze, it sends my heart into a frenzy. I cannot control my emotions. My breath comes short, and I feel as though I am floating. I feel almost... almost sinful."

She looked to him to see his reaction. He was smiling again, his blue eyes sparkling with unrestrained amusement at her confession.

"And now you think me a fool..." she sighed in embarrassment, getting up quickly to hide in her room. She felt like such a child, speaking to him like this; spilling her emotions onto him.

He did not let go of her hand, but pulled her sharply back, deftly sticking out his leg so that she tripped and fell into his arms, facing upwards to him. He grinned as she stared up at him with a slightly open mouth, shocked that he would do such a scandalous thing.

"You mean, when I touch you like this:" He caressed the side of her smooth face. She shivered, closing her eyes, and barely nodded. "And, this..." He bent close to her, his nose gently rubbing against hers in the way of a lover, causing her to gasp.

To her, he smelled like a pine forest mingled with flowers. His touch was setting fire in her blood. She wouldn't be able to stop herself much longer...

"And, I dearly wonder what would happen if..." He placed a finger under her chin, tilting her head up and closer to him. Her eyes remained closed as her head unconsciously followed the direction it was pushed. His breath caressed her face like a soft breeze the nearer he came. His lips... His pale, beautiful, soft lips descended upon hers in a kiss so soft and gentle, it was as though hers had been caressed by the silkiest petals of a rose. He pulled her closer, one hand resting on the small of her back; holding her up, and the other behind her neck, caressing her soft skin.

She moaned aloud. He was weaving that trance upon her with his touch again... _Oh sweet lord_, she thought,_ please let him kiss me again... _Gods above! What was she doing! She pulled away from him fiercely, falling onto the floor with a soft thud.

He looked at her with worry, and bent down to help her back up. She pushed his arms none to gently away, getting up by herself. "Please, just let me be..." she whispered, taking to the stairs and running up them till she reached her room. After closing the door with a soft slam, she fell onto her bed, tears cascading down her cheeks.

How could he do that to her? How could he lead her on like that? As though he actually cared for her? She cried even more when she realized that she hadn't really wanted the kiss to end, realized that she had wanted his lips upon hers again.

* * *

Legolas stared after her as she ran up the stairs, tears falling down her face. He took a step forward to go and comfort her, but stopped. He realized what he had done, and felt even more guilty. He had made her very uncomfortable... How could he have forgotten what the elven touch can do to people; how they could so easily seduce others? But he didn't want her to think his intentions were vile... He had truly wanted to kiss her. And he'd enjoyed every second of that kiss too.

He sighed deeply, dejectedly, and made for the stairs. He was going to make her see that he was sorry, no matter how much it took.

* * *

Legolas knocked on her door, but recieved no answer. After the third try, he gave up, and opened it slowly, peering around.

Apparently, she had cried herself to sleep, and was now lying upon the bed, breathing deeply. Her dark gold hair was tousled, covering her face. He stepped closer to her, knowing that she would not hear his light footfalls. Sitting down beside her on the edge of the bed, he reached out and carefully pulled back the strands that obscured her pale tear-stained face. The moment his fingers brushed over her skin, she jerked in her sleep.

"Mama!" she cried, real tears slipping out from under her eyes. She reached out into the air, as though groping for something.

Tentatively, Legolas reached out and let her grasp his own hand, her long fingers curling around his much larger hand in a shaking grip. She was scared.

"Don't hurt mama!" she sobbed, writhing. "Leave her alone daddy! Please!"

She squirmed as though trying to get to something. Legolas held both her hands now. He pulled her up into his lap as she cried and screamed in her nightmares.

"Shh..." he soothed, kissing her cheek. She was like a child in his arms. But was she a child in his eyes? "Wake from you fears, _penneth_." (little one) he whispered, a hand running through her hair.

She continued to writhe, screaming and crying like she was being murdered. He couldn't stand to see her like this! He needed to change her dreams before she hurt herself.

Legolas laid a hand over her eyes and concentrated hard upon her inner being, looking for her dreams...

As he tried to place happier dreams and thoughts there, he was being sucked into the nightmare...

* * *

He found himself standing beside a cowering girl, who was looking at a man before the fire in fright. Legolas turned to follow where her gaze fell, and saw the man from the pictures in the house. It was her father.

A woman lay upon the floor in front of the young Katherine, apparently knocked unconscious. Legolas could only guess that this was her mother, and that she had been hurt while trying to protect her daughter.

She looked so... ageless. And she was so beautiful too... Legolas could have sworn to the Valar that this woman was an elf. And yet, something different. A half elf? No, she was much too attractive to only be _half_ an Eldar... But her rounded ears quashed his speculations. Her long golden hair so much like her daughter's, was stained with dots of blood from a deep gash above her brow. Tall, long and lithe limbs clad in green, creamy skin unmarred by scars.

But her father... He had straight white hair that fell just below his shoulders. His dark, cold grey eyes were fixed upon the cowering girl before him. He was quite tall, and had a strong build. His face was not deeply lined with age, yet was sternly carved and weathered to that of a middle-aged mortal. (A/N: Think Lucius Malfoy from the movies) He reached out toward the girl, and Legolas saw the blackened mark on his hand. It had obviously been there a long time.

Her father was holding a long prod, or brander. He slowly approached her, still holding the glowing red metal, which was twisted into the shape of the eye of Sauron. It radiated with immense heat, steam issuing from the end. She cowered back farther in fear.

Legolas stepped forward in front of the small child who was no older than ten, to protect the one he knew was asleep and dreaming. But the man just walked right through him, still advancing on the girl. Legolas watched in horror as he dragged her to her knees, forcing one struggling arm behind her back with a crack that told the elf it had broken. The other arm he held out at length.

She was crying now. "Please daddy, no... Let me go..." she sobbed.

But the man apparently paid no heed. For, with an insanely evil grin, he pressed the brand against the back of her hand, burning the flesh. She let out a terrible scream that nearly tore the prince's heart out. He could almost smell her fair flesh as it was burned...

"Now you know who you belong to..." he hissed, pulling the brand away, leaving an angry red burn. He threw her down against the hard cold floor beside her mother. She fell unconscious immediately.

As he tried to move toward the unconscious girl, Legolas suddenly felt like he was being forcefully pulled away. His sight was clouded in inky blackness. Then suddenly, his vision was restored to the room where he had been sitting. He was still holding her, and she was still fast asleep, the tears streaming down her face.

Legolas held her closer, as though he could protect her from the evil in her dreams...


	5. Uncomfortable Awakening

**Disclaimer: See prologue**

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Uncomfortable Awakening**_

She opened her eyes, feeling warm and content after her horrific nightmare. She hated that evil dream that was anything but fiction. She had never truly understood what her father had meant when he had burned that mark onto her. _"Now you know who you belong to..."_ What did it mean?

She then realized that something was holding her. Arms were wrapped around her waist, and hands gently held her own. She knew those soft hands... The hands that had caressed her face... The hands that belonged to the person who she had never seen in her dreams before...

She fell forward, away from Legolas. He looked at her with worry as she scrambled to sit up.

"Are you well, _penneth_?" (Little one) he asked in a gentle tone, reaching out to her.

But she drew away again, staring at him. "I saw you... In my dreams... Y-You were watching. You tried to stop him, but you couldn't."

Legolas did not say anything for a while, but only gazed into her eyes, in which the fear from her nightmares were slowly retreating. "I heard you crying in your sleep. I tried to change your dreams into something happy, but I was pulled into the nightmare instead... I am sorry. Had I known you would disapprove, I would not have interfered."

"No!" she said, some emotion unknown glittering in her eyes. "You cared enough to try and stop him, even though it was a painful memory and you could do nothing but watch it happen."

"And you thought me as heartless enough to let someone suffer that fate?" he asked, annoyance barely audible in his sharper voice.

"I did... I used to... Not now though, I guess..." she said, letting her gaze look out to the window. It was far past midnight.

"I am sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable by holding you. I only wanted to comfort you." Legolas said sincerely, hoping that she would understand.

"I know, my lord, I understand. And for that I thank you."

"Legolas." he corrected, wishing that she would feel at ease enough to call him by name.

She sighed. "Legolas." she repeated. She got up, and went to her large bookshelf filled with tomes of every kind. Kate pulled one with a blank cover from it's fellows, and sat back down upon the bed, scanning the pages.

"What are you doing?" Legolas asked sitting down beside her, curious to know that caused this behavior.

"I'm trying to find a way to send you back..." she said, flipping a page.

"Send me back?"

"To Middle-Earth..."

"If I go back, you're coming with me." he stated seriously.

Kate looked over at him with a strange expression, eyebrows raised.

"Your father isn't dead. He'll be looking for you. And after all I've done, my conscience would never allow me to leave you alone and vulnerable." Legolas elaborated, cursing how he had worded his statement.

Still, she shook her head. "I belong here..."

"You don't know where you belong!" Legolas nearly shouted, causing her to jump slightly at the sudden anger. "If your father killed my mother, then that must mean that you are from Middle-Earth as well!"

"I was born here! I know that!" she said angrily.

"Do you? Indisputable proof?"

She didn't answer, but kept her eyes fixed upon the book.

Legolas took the book from her hands, and set it down beside him. "You are coming with me..." he said in finality. "And you need not trouble yourself over finding a way to send us back. Mithrandir, the friend I spoke to you about, gave me a fortnight to subdue the murderer. I still have twelve days left."

"And what am I going to do with you for twelve days? I have school!"

"I shall not bother you. Besides, I shall have to train you." Legolas said, getting up from the bed and going downstairs.

Kate stared after him, mouth agape, before scrambling off of the bed, yelling, "What do you mean! Train!"


	6. The Greatest Crime

_**This story is rated M for a reason - mature content in this chapter. **_

**Disclaimer: _See prologue._**

_**Chapter 5**_

_**The Greatest Crime**_

Legolas watched Katherine with curiosity as she set all her attention on her 'homework', as she called it. She had flat out refused to let him attend with her, leaving him alone in the large house for at least seven hours a day.

His hands were occupied with sharpening his blades, of which had begun to dull during his lessons with her.

She was not exactly the best fighter, but she could at least hold her own. Kate was far better with his long knives than she was with his extravagant Mirkwood bow.

She gave a small growl, crumpling up a sixth piece of paper, and hurling it across the room with the rest. Her forehead now rested upon her open Anatomy book.

"What ails you?" he asked, sheathing his knives, and now looking at her with concern. "Are you ill?"

"Nay..." came her muffled answer, her head remaining where it was.

"You are stressed then?" he continued, thinking that the problem might stem from this 'school' place that she attended. She didn't seem to like it at all. Apparently, it was the people there that bothered her, not the subjects she had to study.

She gave a small groan. "...perhaps..."

"You are not being very specific, young one. What is it that causes you such distress?" he asked, getting up from his seat at the table, and kneeling down next to her.

"Tis none of your concern, and nor should you trouble yourself over it..." the girl answered shortly.

"I shouldn't, but that does not mean that I am not going to..." he said. "Look at me, tell me what is wrong." he asked of her.

"Legolas, please..." she began, slowly raising her head off the thick book, and rubbing her red forhead. "Don't worry about me..." She turned her head to look at him, as he had requested.

Legolas saw that her eyes had begun to redden, as though with tears. As he thought this, a small drop of moisture fell upon his hands.

"Why do you shed these tears?" he asked, genuine worry and compassion in his voice.

He had become quite attached to her over the past week. Yes, she was mortal, but she had a certain aura about her that made her oddly unique and alluring. He was shocked to find himself having such emotions for one of her kind. Perhaps friendship. The only other mortal he shared such ease with was Estel, and even they were not that close.

Kate raised her hand to her eyes, feigning as if to rub sleep from them. "I do not cry." she stated coldly.

"Katherine," he began again, but was interrupted by a sharp knock on the front door.

"Stay here, please..." she requested lazily, getting up from her chair and going quickly to the door.

Legolas stood up, watching her go. She was indeed very distressed, and it was hard for him to ignore. He didn't want to ignore it either.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he silently made his way out of the kitchen, and towards the foyer. Peering around the doorframe, he saw her standing by the front doorway, one hand upon the door. She was speaking to a boy of her age, who was not that bad in looks. His short, dark blonde hair hung elegantly in his olive green eyes, which had a pleading and almost sympathetic look in them. He was taller than her too, and as muscular as the elf that eavesdropped.

"I told you," Kate spat at him, "There is no way in Hell I would consider it!"

The teen placed his arms on either side of the doorframe, making him look bold. "You've gone through a hard time. I just wanna' make you feel better." he said with innocence that Legolas knew was not at all sincere.

"You want to do more than that! Don't you dare think that I am some simple-minded slut like the rest of your tramp girlfriends." she yelled at him, failing to close the door on him. He held it at bay, a fire burning in his eyes.

"Don't deny me what I want, Kate... You're all alone with no one to protect you. If you force me to take what I desire, you won't like it very much..." he said in a husky whisper, his eyes glaring at her.

"Don't make me call the cops, because your _parents_ wouldn't like that very much either..." Kate hissed at him.

"You'd be on the floor before you could reach the phone bitch..." he growled, advancing on her, and forcing his lips upon hers, as his foot slammed the door shut, and his hand closed around her throat.

Legolas leapt from behind the door, rushing forward. He grabbed Kate by the waist, pulling her backwards and away from the man. She stumbled and fell when he let go, coughing as she gulped in fresh air.

Legolas's first blow fell upon the man's stomach, causing him to keel forward, clutching at his abdomen. His knee found the man's jaw, nearly breaking it. He struggled to fight against Legolas, but to no avail, resulting in numerous bruises and cuts. Pulling the door open, Legolas grabbed the man by the back of the neck, hurling him many feet from the door and onto the pavement outside.

"_Come near her again, and I'll kill you!_" he yelled at the retreating back in elvish.

Slamming the door with uncharacteristic elven poise, he walked over to the girl who had rested her back against the wall, her knees drawn up, and her head resting on them as she hid her face from him. He calmed his anger quickly before it caused even more damage.

Kneeling down beside her, he cautiously laid a hand upon her arm.

She jerked away from him. "Leave me alone..." she said, her voice choked with tears.

He didn't say anything, but pushed back her hair behind her ear, gazing at her neck. It was colored with purple bruises. As he reached out to lay one hand upon the soft skin of her contused neck, she pulled away again.

"Leave-me-alone." she said louder, getting up hastily and leaving Legolas on the floor. He saw the many tears falling down her face, the humiliation that reflected out of her eyes, and the determination to stay away from him.

As she ran to the stairs, strong arms caught her around the waist, pulling her back.

"LET ME GO!" she yelled at him, turning around and raising a hand to slap him.

He caught her wrist as it was a mere inch away from his cheek, feeling it shaking beneath his grip. His eyes spoke in great volumes as they bored into her own.

She struggled in his arms, trying to push herself away from him. "Release me!" she pleaded again.

"Is this why you were upset? Why you wouldn't let me come with you?" he asked quietly, ignoring her command.

She didn't answer him, continuing to try and extricate herself from his iron grip. "Legolas please let me go!" she cried.

"No..." he whispered. "Don't do this. Don't run. Answer me, Katherine. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was afraid!" she yelled, tears returning to their paths down her cheeks.

"Why were you afraid to tell me?" he asked, his arms still held firmly in place around her waist.

"I was ashamed of what you'd think of me! And now... now that he tried..." her choked voice dissolved into tears as she slumped against him, to tired and weak to fight anymore.

"Shh..." he soothed, rubbing her back in a comforting way. "It is alright, young one..." he said softly, letting her cry out her troubles softly upon his shoulder. He felt blessed that she trusted him enough to at least hold her, and comfort her. "It is not your fault, what he did... And I think no less of you for it..."

"I'm sorry..." she whispered, wrapping her arms around him, feeling utterly safe and at peace being held by him. "For bringing you into this... And to have you defend me like that..."

"There is nothing for me to forgive, Katherine... I could not stand by idly and let him do that. It is one of the greatest crimes among my people... If he were my subject, he would have been banished or killed." he said, feeling her smaller arms wrap around him.

"It's a crime here too... Save for it is much too common, and rarely is it able to be stopped."

"All the more reason for you to come back with me..." he said, letting their embrace end.

She kept her eyes downcast. He raised her chin with his hand, peering into her eyes with an encouraging smile. She forced herself to return it, now feeling the weight of his last words fall upon her shoulders...


	7. Her Trust

**Disclaimer:_ See prologue. _**

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Her Trust**_

Legolas couldn't fall asleep that night. Katherine was on his mind, and he couldn't get himself to stop worrying about her. Sure, he had saved her from almost being violated by a man, but it was the fact that she hadn't told him she was being harassed. Apparently, the boys at her school thought they could take advantage of her because she was so weak at the moment.

He couldn't wait to get her away from this place...

His mind wandered to what would happen to her when she came back to Middle-Earth with him. Would she stay in the palace with him? Like a foster sister? Or would she wish to go out on her own, and leave him behind. In truth, he didn't want her to leave him. No matter how much he tried to convince himself otherwise, he was taken with her. He had never acted like this with the other elleths in Mirkwood. As a matter of fact, all the swooning elleths in court would kill for the amount of attention Katherine recieved already. Maybe it was because he had never had this much time to get to know other elleths. Albeit, there were at least a handful that he enjoyed spending time with. It wasn't like Katherine was a reincarnated Luthien, or anything like that. Sure, she had alluring looks. But the aura around her held secrets, and seemed to hide and hold back the beauty he wished to see. And that was what drew him to her.

He turned over in his bed, staring out the window. The stars winked at him sympathetically, as though knowing his internal dilemma. The moonlight glinted off of the picture frame on the bedside table. The perfectly captured details of a younger Katherine and her parents smiled back at him. Katherine was in her mother's lap, being hugged tightly; protectively. Whilst her sinister looking sire had an arm wrapped a little too tightly around her mother's shoulder.

What did the mark upon her hand signify? Her father's words to her in that nightmarish memory made him ill at ease. _'Now you know who you belong to...'_ Did that mean that she belonged to Sauron? His slave? She was so young when first branded with that mark. But now that she was older... He shook his head to clear it of the horrific thoughts of what uruk-hai might unleash upon her. What was the dark lord's plans with this young girl? What were her _father's_ plans, more like. There were so many things that he didn't know about her, yet he desperately wanted to.

Taking her to Middle-Earth with him would undoubtedly put her in danger. But having her stay here on her own... She would be in danger either way. At least she would be safer with him. Or at least, that was his plan.

His sharp ears attuned to a soft sob coming from Katherine's room. He threw back the light covers from his body, making for the door, and not caring that he was bare from the torso up. Without regard to her privacy, he softly opened her bedroom door, peering around it to look upon her.

She was lying in bed, her head buried against a pillow to muffle her quiet cries.

Sympatheticness washed over him as he walked to her bedside.

Her head jerked up as she heard his movements which he had not bothered to conceal. Her eyes were shining with fresh tears.

"What is wrong?" he asked, kneeling. "Why do you cry _penneth_?" (little one)

"Nothing more than a nightmare, _ernil_. You can go back to sleep..." (prince) she said, her voice cracking.

"Sleep has evaded me this night. I can find no dreamy peace."

"Then that makes two of us..." she sighed, wiping away her tears.

He reached out and grasped her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "It's alright..." he whispered. "Go back to sleep..."

"I cannot..." she retorted, looking helplessly around the room. "I don't want to fall asleep again... T-The creatures... They scare me so much... They keep telling me to come to 'my master'..."

Legolas stiffened, his worst fears confirmed.

"Legolas? What's wrong?" she asked, her eyes filled with worry as she stared at the immobile elf crouched at her bedside.

"Nothing..." he answered in a far away voice.

"You are not a very good liar..." she teased, a smile suddenly lifting her lips.

Legolas looked at her, heartened to see the grin upon her face. He returned the smile as well as he could, standing up.

"Legolas-"

He turned to her, seeing the smile vanish, and her eyes slowly fill with fear again. "Yes?"

She lowered her head, ashamed at what she wanted to ask of him. "It sounds very childish to ask such a thing from you..." she whispered quietly, but not quietly enough for it to evade his ears. "I wish that you would stay... The nightmares are not so bad when you are with me... The creatures do not speak when you are near. They seem... afraid of you."

Legolas walked slowly back over to the bed, never breaking their gaze. "What creatures do you speak of?" he asked, sitting upon the bed.

She shrugged. "I think they're like those evil beings you told me about before. Orcs, is it?"

Legolas visually paled. Orcs were plaguing her dreams? Calling her to Sauron?

"I will stay with you." he said at last, getting up to sit in the chair nearby.

"Sleep in the bed." she said, earning a hesitant look from the Mirkwood prince. She gave him a small smile. "I trust you."

Legolas smile back at her, his blue eyes sparkling. "Your trust means much to me, Katherine." he said, crawling onto the other side of the bed, and under the comforter.

She moved closer to him, hoping that the vile creatures would leave her alone now that Legolas was near to her.

Legolas read her thoughts, and cautiously wrapped an arm around her. He felt her tense, then relax, practically melting under his touch. She accepted his embrace, almost snuggling against his bare chest like a weary child. "Sleep, Katherine..." he whispered, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Let not the evil beings overcome your dreams. I am here..."

"I know..." came her soft answer.


	8. Some Answers, More Questions

**Disclaimer: See prologue**

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Some Answers, More Questions**_

Kate closed her pack with slightly trembling hands. Her eyes traveled slowly around the familiar room that had been hers all through her life, committing it to her memory.

"Have you packed?" Legolas asked, walking into the room. She turned slowly to him, her bag in hand, and gave a half-hearted nod. Legolas enclosed her hand in his, pulling her into a reassuring embrace. "Do not despair. You will be content in Mirkwood." he said, soothing her with the same soft chaste kiss on her forehead.

She pulled away from him, a strange look glimmering in her eyes. "Do all elves so willingly give such comfort to strangers?"

Legolas chuckled slightly, enclosing her hand in his again. "Sometimes. Elves crave the touch of another. We could possibly die without it."

She shook her head, pulling her hand from his again. "You comfort me with such intimacy. Is that common also?"

Legolas stood there, not saying a word. His mouth was slightly open, and his eyes were slightly anxious. How was he supposed to answer that? And he did not know if either answer was truly correct.

Katherine shook her head, dismissing the subject and going back to her bag.

They were to leave tomorrow morning.

"Katherine, please understand-" Legolas began reaching out to grasp her shoulder.

She swatted his hand away none too gently, causing a look of hurt to pass over his fair features.

"Legolas, you-are-a-prince." she said with iciness.

Legolas furrowed his brows in confusion. "I know that. You needn't remind me of my title."

"Oh, I think I do. Have you forgotten that I am the daughter of the man who killed your mother? You are taking me back to your home! Your father will not take kindly to me, this I know. And your people! What of them? Do you truly expect them to welcome me with open arms knowing that I am kin to the man who murdered their queen?"

"They will! What is past is past! Your father committed those acts, not you! You are blameless!" Legolas reasoned.

She threw the bag on her bed in frustration. "He is not my father..." she hissed.

"Despite all that he's done, he remains so, no matter how much we may despise him." he retorted, knowing how anger for a father can feel.

"No, you don't understand." she said, whirling around to face him. "He truly isn't my father. My mother told me so after he burned that damned mark on my hand."

"Then who is your father?" Legolas asked angrily, trying to hide his fury that she had kept this hidden from him for so long.

She shrugged her shoulders as though it were of no importance. "She never said. Only that he was powerful, and was a master of crafts..." She sat against the bed, her face buried in her hands as her dark blonde hair fell about her hidden face.

"What was your mother's name?" Legolas asked, unconsciously sitting down beside her.

She did not raise her head, but answered in a constrained voice, "She has many names... To everyone here, she was called Em. I always believed that it was short for 'Emma' or 'Emily', but she never answered when I asked. 'Such a short name' I would tell her. On the same day I was... 'branded' she told me her full name was _Kementari_." Legolas sucked in breath in shock, but she took no notice. "I assumed that she didn't like the name, so she had it shortened. But it sounded better than the man's who gave me this mark. Mother said he was a servant of Gorthaur, or something like that. I didn't understand-"

"_What!_" Legolas shouted, causing her to jump and stare at him.

"What is it?" she asked, shocked at his outburst.

She let out a little yelp as he took her face in his hands, turning it from side to side, looking at her.

"But your ears... they are not.." he muttered to himself.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked, pushing him away.

He just gaped at her, at a loss of what to say. "I... you... but-how?"

Katherine looked at him expectantly, wanting to know what caused him to act so strangely.

"I do not fully know myself..." he said at last.

"Tell me what you do know then!" she shouted at him, her eyes ablaze with anger at his beating around the bush.

"I cannot..." he whispered, standing up.

"No!" she yelled, reaching out to grasp his arm, but instead having her own wrapped in a firm grip.

"Listen to me..." he said sternly, no trace of play in his eyes. "Mithrandir will be waiting for us when we return to Mirkwood. He shall sort this out. I do not know what to say to you, for fear of uttering some falsehood."

"Legolas! Tell me! Do you know who my father is? How do you know this Gorthaur?" she pleaded.

Legolas said naught, but sat her down on the bed. "We shall leave in the morning. Till then, rest." he said firmly.

"But-" her protests went unheard as Legolas went swiftly to the door, shutting it behind him with a soft slam. As Kate got off the bed, intending to go after him and force him to tell her what he knew, she heard the audible click of him locking her inside.

"Legolas!" she yelled, pounding upon the door. "Let me out of here this instant!"

* * *

On the other side of the door, Legolas slid down against the wall suddenly feeling dizzy, trying to ignore her pleas. _This cannot be real..._ he thought, _How could it be true? _He stood up, and began to walk to the room that had become his, mind buzzing with thoughts and doubts.

_How could she be her mother? It does not make sense... And if it is true, then why is she here? What purpose does the man have that she called father for so long? If Kementari is her mother, then that means her father is... Oh Valar... Then that means she is - ... No. I shall let Mithrandir explain before I jump to conclusions._

The pounding on her door had ceased as he reached his bed, retrieving the garb that he had arrived in, along with his weapons. No sleep would come to him this night, that he knew. His troubled mind would not allow it.

He lay upon his bed, staring up at the ceiling as he often did. _Tomorrow, I shall return home. If I am right in who I assume she is, then she shall never leave my sight again. But the question that pains me the most... What does Sauron want with her?_


	9. Much to be Told, Much Yet to be Learned

****

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Much to be Told, Much to be Learned**_

Morning came at long last, and Legolas carefully unlocked the door to Katherine's room, praying that she would not be too upset with him.

_She shouldn't be. I was only trying to protect her..._ He reasoned with himself.

Upon entering, his heart sank. She was sitting right in front of the door, not having changed or moved since their encounter the evening before.

Looking pale and angry, Katherine looked to him as he entered.

"Will you tell me now?" was the first thing she asked.

With a deep sigh, Legolas went to her bed, snatching up her pack. "Come. We must leave now." he said curtly, making for the door again.

With speed she did not know was in her possession, she bolted to the door, blocking his path.

"I-want-to-know..." she said with cold malice in her voice. Her eyes glared at him, showing him her determination.

"As do I." Legolas said, gently prying her from the doorway. "But I cannot tell you something if I myself do not rightly know the answer."

"You know something!" she yelled at him, her hands clenched into fists. Tears of frustration pooled in her eyes. "Damn it Legolas! I need to know! Do you have any idea what-so-ever of what I'm going through? To have hope flicker, thinking that you will receive an answer to questions that have burned in your soul forever, but then be locked away in your own room with nothing?"

"I understand your pain, Katherine, I really do, but-" he began, but was cut off when she yelled again.

"No you don't! You don't care at all! You just want to drag me back to Mirkwood like a prize you've won, letting your people mock and torture me while you sit upon your pretty little throne!"

"Stop this Katherine!" he bellowed, dropping his things and grabbing her by the shoulders roughly. "Do you not see? I am bringing you with me to _protect _you! I am not your enemy. I am anything but! I _do_ care! I care enough that I lie away awake at night worrying over your safety and welfare. I care so much, that I dream and wish that I could find the man who has caused all this hurt to you!"

"More like you want to find him only to kill for your revenge! I am nothing to you! I wish you had finished what you started and killed me with your blade so I didn't have to suffer this anymore! I want to die Legolas! I want my mother!"

"Don't say that!" he shouted at her, "Don't ever say that!"

"Why not! I don't care anymore Legolas! There is nothing left for me now! My mother, the only one who ever cared and loved me is dead! I've lived a lie my entire life with a bastard posing as my father! There is nothing left! No one!"

"You have me!" Legolas said without thinking.

She glared at him, her pearl-like tears finally coursing down her flushed cheeks. "No I don't, Legolas. I'd never have you..." she whispered, jerking away from him. "What will it take for you to realize that? If you take me back, I will be loathed by your father. He'd wish day and night that he could kill me to get his wife back."

"No he wouldn't!" Legolas protested fiercely. "He would never do that..."

Silence fell between them for many minutes; as though time had frozen to allow them to mull over their own thoughts. Her seething, him frustrated and torn.

"We have tarried too long. We must make haste and leave." Legolas said at last, picking up their things. He acted as though their shouting match had never happened.

He grabbed her firmly by the wrist, pulling her behind him. She protested vehemently, but to no avail. Her words fell on deaf ears as he dragged her down the stairs, out of the lavish house, and closer to the edge of the darkened forest.

Making his own trail, Legolas led her along, gently pushing aside bushes and saplings that were in their path.

An hour went by... then two... Her head ached with tiredness and anger, but she bit back her complaints so as not to sound like a whining child. She had just shouted at him; she was not about to forget all that because of a headache and sleepiness.

Legolas stopped at last, slinging his bow and quiver over his shoulder. He turned and set the straps of her brown pack upon her shoulders. "Come here..." he commanded gently, pulling her closer, and gripping her hands firmly.

"What is going to happen?" she asked, trying to ignore how close she was to him.

"The Istari are very wise and powerful. Mithrandir's powers are far beyond my complete comprehension, but I understand that his enchantments will send us back to the place in Mirkwood where I departed."

She said no more, but closed her eyes, trying to find an inner peace that would calm her overly troubled mind. But try as she might, all she could feel was Legolas's hands on her own, and her body held tightly against his.

A flash of light illuminated through her closed eyes, and she instinctively opened them. Immediately, she wanted to close them again and hope that she ended up back in her warm, safe room.

Her surroundings were much the same, save for the leaves were darker and more full of life. It was raining lightly; the water clinging to the leaves of the numerous trees. It might have been peaceful. But, there were at least half a dozen elves with their strung bows trained on her.

"_Daro!_" (Stop) Legolas called sharply, raising a hand against them. The elves gave each other strange glances, before lowering their bows. To her, they looked foreboding; clad in dark greens and silver-greys, standing tall, stoic, and alert. Their hardened cold eyes scared her. It frightened her to see so much hate being directed at her through something as innocent as their beautiful eyes.

Two strode forward to tear her from Legolas's arms, and she gave a whimper of fear. (A/N: Remember, they were told that when Legolas returned, he would have the murderer with him. So, they obviously think that she is the killer)

"_DARO!_" Legolas said louder, causing the two elves to halt and stare at their prince with confusion.

"But, my prince-?" began one, bewildered.

"She is not the one you seek." Legolas answered swiftly, knowing their intentions. "She hath committed no crime, and is to be treated as my guest."

A voice raspy with age, yet filled with unmatchable wisdom spoke from behind Legolas. "My dear prince Legolas... I sent you to another world to bring back your mother's killer. Yet instead, you bring back an attractive elleth? There are plenty here in the kingdom if that is what you truly sought."

Legolas turned with a wide smile. "Your amusement lightens my heart, Mithrandir." he said, embracing the wizard who had ever been like a grand-father to him.

The old man with haggard grey hair and beard chuckled appreciatively, his bright blue eyes twinkling. His face was deeply lined, yet withheld the stern expression of a hardened soul. His smile reassured them though.

"Well now, would you care to enlighten me as to who this young lady is, and why she is here?" The Grey Pilgrim asked, eyeing Katherine with great care.

"I would prefer to discuss it in a more private climate within safer boundaries, if it is not too troublesome." Legolas said pointedly, resting his arm around her shoulders with reassurance as she gazed at the wizard with fear.

Gandalf nodded. "Yes, yes... I have a feeling that there is much to be told, and much yet to be learned..."

His words left Katherine feeling very ill at ease as they walked the long path that would lead them to Legolas's home...


	10. Meeting in the Library

**Disclaimer: See prologue**

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Meeting in the Library**_

Legolas watched Katherine with great care as the group made their way down the forest path. Her lips were pursed, troubled eyes downcast, and her stride met his.

His fellow elves, and Gandalf, eyed her garb with curiosity. Legolas had not thought to ask her to change into a dress. He knew not if she even had one; he had never seen her don a gown during his 'visit'.

Her dark blue flared jeans clung tight to her long legs. The olive green shirt she wore was made of soft, thin, suede-like fabric. It was smooth like velvet, but would not keep her warm. The sleeves were elegant, for they seemed to bellow out at the elbows like an elven dress would.

Yet he said nothing, having already gone through her lecture about the differences between their clothes.

The rain did not let up as they walked, but only intensified. The chill of the wind nipped at their faces and hands, causing most of the elves to pull up their warm hoods to keep the rain off them. Gandalf's fabled hat kept him dry. And Legolas had his own cloak to stay the cold bitter rain. Katherine however, did not. But still, she said nothing. She shook her head stubbornly when Legolas offered her his cloak for warmth.

Soon, they reached the tall gates that seperated the palace grounds from the outer kingdom, and entered.

Legolas had told her that the palace was mostly underground; brightly lit corridors of strong white stone. The part that was above ground, was mostly the Dining Hall, Throne Room, Council area, etc. Such things like the kitchens, and personal quarters were underground.

The pillars, walls, and such were extravagantly carved to perfection. The symbols and intricate designs of trees, flowers, battles, and people gleamed in the candle-light.

As they walked up the stone stairs and into the Hall, Legolas let out a sigh of relief that it was empty; he did not want to have too many suspicious eyes following Katherine when she was already worried enough. The guards took their leave, giving Katherine one last strange glance, before heading off to other pressing duties.

"Come Legolas." Gandalf beckoned, continuing on to the stairs that led underground. As they walked, Gandalf spoke, "I suggest that you find the lady a chamber and a change of warm clothes. Lest she catch ill. Your father is in a rather long council at the moment, and will not be available until dinner."

Legolas nodded, not surprised. "I shall meet you in the library in half-an-hour then?"

The wizard acquiesced, striding off down the long hall to his own quarters.

* * *

Legolas took hold of her hand, and turned down another flight of stairs. "The chambers here are mostly my father's and mine, but there are a few rooms reserved for higher guests." He continued on, pointing out some rooms. "These first three doors on the right are my father's. His living quarters, study, and room... The first door on the left here, it leads to a more private garden... And this door is my quarters..." he said, pointing to the second door on the left, further up the hall. He walked past that, to the only other door further down from it on the left. "This room will be yours."

He opened the door, ushering her inside courteously.

The room was beautiful. Bedecked in dark mahogany and olive. The large bed was to the direct right of the door, dressed in a thick maroon velvet comforter with an olive embroidary of vines and leaves with gold trim. Fluffy pillows were set perfectly to match. The marble fireplace had a chaise lounge covered in comfy blankets and pillows in front of it. A wardrobe was opposite the bed, though she hadn't thought to look in it yet. There was a table with two chairs in a corner, cutlery set out incase one would take a meal in their room. The vanity was beautiful. The glass table had many a perfume, and hair accessary waiting to be used. The plush chair sitting before the vanity had a bathrobe sitting on it; ready for use.

"Your private bathing chambers are in the room to your right," Legolas said, gesturing to the door near the table on the far right wall.

"And what of this door?" she asked, pointing the dark mahogany door to her left.

"It leads to my chambers should you need me." he said, failing to hide a grin.

She carefully rolled her eyes at the ceiling, while walking to the wardrobe to look at the clothes. "Am I allowed to use these?" she asked in an astonished whisper. There were four dresses inside, along with normal black, tan, and brown leggings, and a few unadorned tunics.

One dress was silk, of a powder blue color, and a square cut neck. It was sleeveless, but had two long glimmering strips of silver fabric that would hang around the arms. A girt of grey braided suede wrapped around the waist.

Another gown was a dark green with long butterfly sleeves. It was simple and plain, more for riding and outdoors, etc.

The third dress looked very elegant. White, with a low half-moon cut neck adorned with tiny white gems along the neckline. Tiny intricate leaves and vines of silver thread wove around the sleeves, neck, and hem. There was a girt for this also, save for it was not fabric, but of real silver that looked like interlacing vines. It was truly beautiful.

And the last dress was of a pale yellow. It reminded her of springtime when she looked at it. The embellishes of tiny flowers and leaves covered the dress. She loved this one, just because of the way it made her remember garden's, and how she loved to watch things grow.

Legolas's voice broke in on her thoughts.

"They are only temporary. Tomorrow, I am sending the seamstresses up to fit you for new gowns of your own." Legolas said, looking around the room himself. She tried to protest that there was no need, but he insisted. "Dinner is in a few hours. I will send Mariel in to assist you." He noted her hesitant look at the thought. "Do not worry. Mariel has known and taken care of me since the second I was born, and will treat you as a mother would a daughter."

"So, if I asked for some embarrassing stories about a certain prince, she would have quite a few?" Katherine asked, giving him a cheeky smile over her shoulder.

He, however, paled.

"Your silence is most reassuring..." she laughed.

He kept his expression neutral, and said, "Bathe if you wish, change, and rest. I have no doubt that you are tired."

She failed to stifle a yawn as he said the last sentence, and she glared at him reproachfully. "Shall we go see this, Mithrandir, now?"

Legolas shifted uncomfortably. "Actually, I would prefer to seek council from him in private while you rest. There is much that needs to be said."

"Legolas, I need to know what you're keeping from me!" she pleaded with him, her eyes glazed with anger and frustration.

"And I shall tell you when I have finished speaking with him." Legolas said, making for the door.

She watched him leave her standing there, alone, without reassurance, and angry.

* * *

Once he had closed the door behind him, he leaned against it, breathing deeply. _At least she didn't shout at me again..._ he thought, making his way up the stairs to the library.

Upon entering, he knew that Gandalf was in here. The smell of pipe-weed was thick upon the air.

The wizard was sitting near the grand fireplace, puffing away in deep thought. "Tell me of your tale, prince. I am most anxious to hear it..."

Legolas sat in the chair next to him, nodding. "Aye, I shall. But there is much that I must seek council on from you, Gandalf. There are gaping holes in her past that I wish to be filled."

Mithrandir wave his hand, urging him to continue.

And so the prince told all. Of nearly killing her, finding the mark upon her hand. Of seeing her memories in a nightmare, and protecting her from the man who tried to rape her. When he reached the part about how she had told him the white-haired man was not her father, Gandalf was rapt with attention. "Her mother told her that he was not her father, but a servant of Gorthaur." Gandalf's eyes were narrowed in thought and deep concentration. Legolas could tell that he thought the news was perplexing. "There is more that is even more astounding." The Grey Pilgrim removed his pipe, turning to look at the worried prince. "Gandalf, she says that her mother had 'many names'. In the... other world... 'she was merely Em'. But once she recieved the mark, her mother told her that her real name was... _Kementari_."

Gandalf spluttered, coughing on his pipe smoke. "W-What!" he exclaimed.

"I know! It is unheard of!" Legolas exclaimed, getting up out of his chair. He leaned against the mantle, staring into the dancing flames of the fire. "Her ears are not pointed like that of an elf - as one would assume she would be." He leant back, looking up at the portrait of his mother, who smiled down at them. "Mithrandir, if what she says is true, and I saw no lie in her eyes, then her father would be Aüle... Gandalf, if this is no falsehood, then she is the daughter of a Valar."

****


	11. Feast

**Disclaimer:_ See prologue/chapter 1_**

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Feast**_

Katherine felt herself being gently shaken awake by soft hands. She gave a small groan, her headache doubling in it's intensity.

"Milady... Milady, wake up. It is near time for dinner, and you have yet to bathe and dress..." said a maternal voice, laced with the sternness of a mother chiding their child.

"Lady Mariel?" she asked, rolling over and sitting up, rubbing the hour or so of sleep from her tired eyes.

"Aye milady." the she-elf answered, giving her a smile.

Katherine took a moment to gaze at the woman standing beside her bed. She was a little taller than herself, with long thick dark brown hair twisted up in a bun. Midnight blue eyes glittered with just as much warmth as the full lips that were turned up in a gracious smile. She immediately realized how what Legolas said about Mariel treating her as a daughter was true. The warm loving aura that surrounded the she-elf gave Katherine a sense that she was safe and with someone she had known forever.

"Come now, we must get you bathed and dressed before the Prince comes to escort you to the evening meal..." she reprimanded lightly, going into the lavish bathing room to draw her bath.

Katherine got off the warm bed, her bare feet immediately feeling cold as they touched the stone floor. Luckily, there were expertly woven rugs to stand on before Mariel called her inside.

There was a sunken circular tub in the middle of the room, filled nearly to the brim with steaming water and bubbles that permeated the warm air with the scent of wild flowers. Mariel was just setting the blue silk robe and towel upon a chair near the tub when she entered.

The unease about being undressed in front of this stranger suddenly began to return. Her hands rested on the neck of her shirt, reluctant.

Mariel, having had a hurried word with Legolas beforehand, was forewarned about how she might be uncomfortable with the situation.

"Elves are not modest about their bodies, milady. You have no reason to feel shy or worried." she said, beckoning her closer.

After a little more coaxing, she had finally shed her clothes, gotten into the foamy water, and allowed Mariel to wash her hair.

"Legolas told me that you've known him since he was born?" Katherine asked to breake the silence, stepping out of the tub and drying her body with the towel that was handed to her.

Mariel helped her put on the robe, leading her to sit in front of the vanity saying, "Oh yes. His dear mother and I were very close (Katherine bit her lip). I'll tell you this, I have never seen an elfling cause so much trouble. Albeit, the sons of Elrond did not help much in the matter. Being of the same age, they were together much of the time; not a good thing. They reeked havoc upon the palace like a couple of miniature orcs." She combed Katherine's hair dry, weaving elaborate braids. "But as he grew up, and after the passing of his beloved mother, he became slightly withdrawn. He would submit to his princely duties without argument, attend feasts without complaint, and such. The poor dear. He doesn't have much that makes him smile anymore. His father keeps bringing up marriage, and how he needs heirs... It bothers him. Being some-what like a surrogate mother to him, he often lets things slip. And all those horrid elleths that follow him around! I'm surprised he hasn't shot them down yet!"

Katherine laughed, obeying her request to stand. Mariel went to the wardrobe, muttering about how she needed more dresses to choose from. After a few minutes, she chose the powder blue with matching silk slippers that Kate hadn't even known were in the closet.

After pulling the dress over her head, and tying the belt loosely around Katherine's waist, Mariel smiled in approval. "Perfect." she said smiling. "He loves that color."

A few seconds later, as Katherine finished slipping on the warm slippers, a light knock came to her door.

Mariel immediately went to answer it, then called to her. "He is here. Are you ready milady?"

Katherine nodded politely, saying, "Thank you for your graciousness and help. It means much to me."

Mariel waved her hand, as if to say it was nothing. "It was my pleasure dear, don't worry about it."

"Also, you do not have to address me so formally. Katherine, or Kate will do."

The motherly maid smiled and nodded in agreement, opening the door for her to leave.

Legolas stood waiting on the other side, a stoic expression on his face.

"You see!" Mariel huffed, nodding towards Legolas, "This is what I was talking about. Does he ever smile around you?"

Katherine grinned at her over her shoulder. "On occasion." she said cheekily, watching Legolas's eyes widen slightly as he took in her apparel. He himself wore dark grey leggings with calf-high black boots, and a forest-green silken tunic with gold trim.

Involuntarily, Legolas smiled.

"Ah! It is a miracle!" Mariel said sarcastically, grinning at her prince. "Katherine, you will be a gift from the Valar if you can get him to laugh tonight."

"Thank you Mariel, you've proven your point." Legolas said, the smile vanishing at the mention of the Valar.

Katherine noticed this, but said nothing as he steered her down the corridor, and up the stairs to the Hall.

Once out of hearing of Mariel, if it were even possible, she asked, "Are you going to continue keeping me in the dark, Legolas? Or do I get to know what's going on?"

Legolas was silent for a long while, before saying, "Mithrandir has a few ideas. He wishes to see you after the evening meal. He will explain everything. And do not think that I know everything. He has 'kept me in the dark' as much as you."

With a sigh of frustration, she merely nodded. He looped her arm around his as they reached the doors of the Dining Hall. A great wave of panic crashed upon her, and she suddenly stopped, taking a few hesitant steps away from the enormous doors.

"Legolas... I can't go in there..." she whispered, hearing the numerous voices on the other side. "There are so many people... W-What if they see..." she held up her marked hand.

Legolas grasped it in his, "It doesn't matter..."

"Yes it does! My God! Are you serious? It matters A-LOT Legolas. Have you even told any of this to your father!" she exclaimed, tearing her hand out of his grasp.

His silence was answer enough.

"Legolas!" she moaned, "How could you do this!"

"Nothing is wrong, Katherine! No one will hate you!"

"Were you blind to the looks I recieved from your guards, even after you told them I was not a murderer? Legolas, they looked upon me with hatred and wishes for death in their eyes! Please don't make me do this!" she pleaded, backing away from the doors.

He grasped her firmly by the wrist, pulling her back to his side. "You are being foolish..." he whispered, fixing her gown so that the fabric covered her marked hand. "There. Now no one will see it. Just smile, and walk to the high-table. Your seat is next to mine, worry not. Now, come."

He looped his arm around hers again, walking them back over to the doors where the young guards stood, conversing about battle strategies and other things of no importance. When they saw their prince approach, they snapped to attention, and opened the doors.

The enormous hall that had been empty a few hours ago, was now filled with tables, elves, and food.

"Oh God..." she whispered, feeling eyes immediately turn to them. Legolas walked sedately forward, having done this many times before.

Katherine put on a fake half smile, forcing her feet to move forward next to Legolas.

The high table was set for the King, Prince, his advisors, and royal guests.

Dressed in robes matching Legolas's tunic, the stern looking King Thranduil scrutinized the lady Legolas had been rumored to have brought from the 'other world'. His eyes, so much in color like Legolas's own, were cold and unyielding.

When they had reached the table, Legolas gave a small bow, and Katherine, wanting not to anger the king, gave a deep curtsy out of respect.

The coldness had not melted from his eyes as she sat down to Legolas's right, and Gandalf's left; though she was sure he had been pleased with her respect. The feast began, and everyone started talking and chatting while eating the delicious meats and soups served as the main course. The wine in her glass that normally would have tasted sweet, fell bitter upon her tongue. The juicy meats were and tasteless.

She didn't hear Thranduil speaking to Legolas for over twenty minutes. And when the music began, inviting everyone to dance, she remained staring down at her empty plate, hands folded neatly in her lap.

She jumped when a hand laid upon her shoulder.

"Katherine? Are you well?" Legolas asked. He was standing next to her chair, his eyes reflecting worry.

"I-I'm fine..." she answered meekly, feeling the stare of Thranduil fall upon her.

"Good, join me for a dance then." Legolas said with a grin, pulling her out of her seat.

"Prince Legolas," reprimanded Gandalf's voice. Legolas stopped, turning to look at the wizard who had gotten to his feet, staff in hand. "I think that now would be a good time for me to speak with the Lady."

Legolas hesitated, then nodded, following him to the nearest exit, with a confused and worried Katherine in tow...


	12. Revelations

**Disclaimer_: See prologue/chapter. Book passages (words in italics) are borrowed directly from _The Silmarillion_. They belong to their respective owners, and not to me. _**

_**The passages from the book I did not change or alter whatsoever.**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Revelations**_

"Please sit." Gandalf said, nodding to one of the chairs in front of the library's fire.

Hesitantly, not taking her eyes off of Gandalf or Legolas, Katherine sat down.

"Legolas, leave us." The Grey Pilgrim said, an edge to his voice that did not invite argument.

Legolas was about to gently protest, but the wizard cut him short. "Now."

With a small glance at Katherine, he left the room, closing the library's double doors behind him to ensure their privacy.

She looked to the remaining occupant in the room as he set his staff against the chair, and pulled out his pipe. Lighting the weed with a small flick of his hand, Mithrandir began puffing away as he strode to a table nearby, stacked with many books.

"Legolas, has told me all that has passed since he found and nearly killed you. Much of what I am about to tell you will undoubtedly seem strange, impossible, alarming, and downright insane, but it is the truth." He said, finding a rather old and frail looking tome written in the Common Tongue. He came back over, and set it in her hands. "I have marked the page to which I wish you to read..."

With a confused expression, Katherine turned to the page marked by a spare piece of parchment, and read silently...

_'Aüle has might little less than Ulmo. His lordship is over all the substances of which Arda _(A/N: Arda is another name for Middle-Earth) _is made. In the beginning, he wrought much in the fellowship with Manwe and Ulmo; and the fashioning of all lands was his labor. He is a smith, and a master of all crafts, and he delights in works of skill, however small, as much as in the mighty building of old. His are the gems that lie deep in the Earth, and the gold that is fair in the hand, no less than the walls of the mountains and the basins of the sea. The Noldor learned most of him, and he was ever their friend. Melkor was jealous of him, for Aüle was like himself in thought and in powers; and there was long strife between them, in which Melkor ever marred or undid the works of Aüle, and Aüle grew weary in repairing the tumults and disorders of Melkor. Both, also, desired to make things of their own that should be new and unthought of by others, and delighted in the praise of their skill. But Aüle remained faithful to Eru and submitted all that he did to his will; and he did not envy the works of others, but sought and gave counsel. Whereas Melkor spent his spirit in envy and hate, until at last he could make nothing save in mockery of the thought of others, and all their works he destroyed if he could.'_

She looked up at Gandalf with a slightly slackened jaw, utter confusion and worry upon her face.

"There is more. Read the next passage..." said Gandalf, not looking at her, but staring into the hearth.

She blinked a few times, and then looked back at the dusty pages of the book...

_'The spouse of Aüle is Yavanna, the Giver of Fruits. She is the lover of all things that grow in the earth, and all their countless forms she holds in her mind, from the trees like towers in forests long ago, to the moss upon stones or the small and secret things in the mold. In reverence Yavanna is next to Varda _(A/N: Varda is another name for Elbereth) _among the Queens of the Valar. In the form of a woman, she is tall, and robed in green; but at times she takes other shapes. Some there are who have seen her standing like a tree under heaven, crowned with the Sun; and from all it's branches their spilled a golden dew upon the barren earth, and it grew green with corn; but the roots of the tree were in the waters of Ulmo, and the winds of Manwe spoke in it's leaves. Kementári, Queen of the Earth, she is surnamed in the Eldarin tongue...'_

The book lay open in her hands, but she did not see it. The words blurred together as tears seized her eyes, falling without mercy down her face.

Turning her head in the direction of Gandalf, an expression of great pain and sorrow etched upon her features, she asked in a choked voice. "Why? Why d-did she never tell me of this? How can this be true?" When the wizard continued to remain silent, she stood up, the book falling to the floor with a loud 'thud'. "Mithrandir, please! I do not understand!"

Gandalf stooped, and picked the book back up, flipping to another page. "There are still two more things for you to read, child. And then we shall try to piece together this puzzle..."

Wiping away her tears in anger, she snatched the book back, falling down onto the chair. She didn't want to read anymore, but she had to. She had to know the hidden truth...

_'Last of all is set the name of Melkor, He who arises in Might. But that name he has forfeited; and the Noldor, who among the elves suffered most from his malice, will not utter it, and they name him Morgoth, the Dark Enemy of the World. Great might was given to him by Illuvatar, and he was coeval with Manwe. In the powers and knowledge of all the other Valar he had part, but he turned them to evil purposes, and squandered his strength in violence and tyranny. For he coveted Arda and all that was in it, desiring the kingship of Manwe and dominion over the realms of his peers. _

_From splendor he fell through arrogance to contempt for all things save himself, a spirit wasteful and pitiless. Understanding, he turned to subtlety in perverting to his own will all that he would use, until he became a liar without shame...'_

_'Among those of his servants that have names, the greatest was that spirit whom the Eldar called Sauron, or Gorthaur the Cruel. In his beginning, he was of the Maiar of Aüle, _(A/N: to save time, in the beginning of creation, the Maiar are the people of the Valar; their servants and helpers) _and he remained mighty in the lore of that people. In all the deeds of Melkor the Morgoth upon Arda, in his vast works and in the deceits of his cunning, Sauron had a part, and was only less evil than his master in that for long he served another and not himself...'_

"Not once," said Gandalf, taking the book once she had finished, "is there ever a mention of a child created by Yavanna and Aüle. Yet here you stand; her kin."

Katherine said nothing, but stared at the floor, trying to comprehend what was real, and what was false...

"Now, we can only guess..." he whispered, setting the book back among it's fellows, and returning to his seat. He stared at her prone form for many minutes before speaking. "Your father, Aüle, one of the Valar, only ever created one type of being; the dwarves. But I suppose that such a thing was not enough. He wanted something made of his and Yavanna's blood. Something, that he would cherish above all his other creations. Thus, Yavanna helped to give him you, his daughter... You were born an elf, being as the Eldar are the fairest of the Valar's creations. But within you flows the blood and spirit of all your race which your father and mother gifted and created in you. You are of the Noldor, and yet Silvan. Vanyarin and Umanyar. You have the knowledge and skill of the Nandor elves. You are of the Avari, the Unwilling, who would rather look upon the stars in the wide Middle-Earth than of the Light of the Two trees in Valinor which your mother herself created. The Laiquendi, who dealt not in open war after the fall of their leader, living ever after in secrecy. Of the Falmari, who dwelt on the western shore of the sea, making music with the breaking of the waves. The Calquendi, those who answered the call willingly, and passed across the sea to the Light of the Two trees... All of this knowledge, skill, and understanding is locked within you. You need only remember."

Still she said nothing. _What if I don't want to remember?_ She thought. Outside the door, Legolas listened as Gandalf spoke, wondering if he should enter...

"As you read, Morgoth the Dark Lord destroyed Aüle's, your father's, work, jealous and envious. With great care, I believe Aüle kept your birth a secret, so he could keep you safe from Morgoth's wrath. But, as it also says, Sauron, or Gorthaur, was his servant, and must have seen you at some point while serving your father. And when he rallied with Morgoth, he would have told him about you. Morgoth saw you as a perfect opportunity to take revenge upon your parents... Destroying something that they so loved and cherished; something created by the both of them, that they were both bound to by blood..."

Katherine remained as still as ever, the silent tears still dripping silently onto her hands.

"Morgoth was soon 'destroyed'. But his servant remained; Sauron's will and thirst for vengeance as strong as his master's. It is likely that Yavanna, eventually, had no choice but to do something; for how could she keep you safe in a place where he had great knowledge of, and could come and go as he pleased? Your father changed you; masking your aura, dulling your ears. But Sauron is cunning, and sent a servant through the Void after you and your mother. In the other world, this servant would have found your mother, threatening your life. Yavanna played the submissive wife over the next years, unable to tell you anything about who you really were lest she jeopardize your life." The wizard set down his still smoking pipe, clasping his hands together and watching the woman that sat before him. "Your mother is not dead, Katherine."

Her head jerked up at these words, and she stared at him with reddening eyes.

"Yes, she is not dead. If she had not been of the Valar, she would have ever wandered in the Halls of Mandos. But she was needed. The Queen of the Earth needed to keep things growing, living, thriving. She and your father watch over you even as we speak-"

"I've heard enough!" she shouted, her silence breaking at last, standing up and making for the door.

"Why are you running?" Gandalf asked calmly.

Her hand rested upon the door handle, shaking slightly. "I am not running from this matter. I am going to try and comprehend all that's been said to me within a matter of five minutes." She glared at him over her shoulder, "Forgive me if that is too much to ask for, my lord."

Pulling open the door, she nearly ran into Legolas. She realized that he had been listening the entire time, and glared at him too, trying to hide her tears. "Do you have any common decency not to eavesdrop?" she snapped, brushing past him and down the corridor that would lead to her room.

Legolas watched her go, half of him understanding that she needed time to herself, the other half wanting desperately to go after her to comfort her. He walked slowly into the library, and over to where Gandalf still stood.

"You did not explain the mark..." he said quietly.

Gandalf nodded. "I think that can wait till later... She is overwhelmed as it is..." he turned to meet the gaze of the elven prince. "What does your father say in her matter?"

Legolas looked away. "He is not happy..."

The wizard chuckled. "Well, it was to be expected..." he said, picking up the wooden pipe, and stowing it away. "It would greatly ease my mind, Legolas, if you would speak to her..."

The prince nodded. "I will."

"She has no elvish name. You shall need to give her one." Gandalf suggested. "She has to blend in here as much as possible. For her own safety." he murmured. "And say nought of the mark as of yet. I shall tell her of that."

"And, what if she is to ask of it?" Legolas inquired, his feet moving to the door.

"Then you may tell her... She would be greatly upset if you lied."

With a last curt nod to Legolas, the wizard made for his chambers, the dull thump of his staff echoing upon the stone walls as he went...

_**This chapter was REALLY hard to write; with all the information and referencing.**_


	13. A New Name

**Disclaimer:_ See Prologue/chapter 1_**

_**Chapter 12**_

_**New Name**_

As Legolas involuntarily made his way back to Katherine's room, his mind buzzed with names that he could give her...

_Niriel? No, too sad. She wouldn't like to be called Tear Maiden for the rest of her life... _

_Duvainwen? Nay, far too dark. She is Beautiful, but not of Darkness. _

_Perhaps, Dineniel... Of course not, she is not silent. Not all the time at least..._

He passed his father's room, and study...

_Eglanwen? Wait, the name doesn't sound all too feminine. And I suppose she isn't really Forsaken._

The few paintings on the wall seemed to stare at the frustrated prince as he walked.

_Caniel? Bold Maiden? Well, I suppose it does suit her... But perhaps Arodwen would be better. For she is the Valar's daughter, thus a Noble Lady. Yes, that will do. _(A/N: I would like to use Caniel, but ElfPrincessLarien is already using it for her character, and I'd feel like I was stealing it. Read her story The Undecided of Earendil. It's awesome.)

He found himself staring at her door, hesitating. Finally, after berating himself for a good long minute, he knocked.

"Who is it?" a soft voice called from beyond the door.

"Legolas..." he answered just as softly, but loud enough for her to hear.

He heard her get off the bed, and slowly walk to the door. As she opened it, she asked, "What do you want, my lord...?"

"No formalities, you know that." Legolas chided with a smile.

"Legolas, please... I'm really not feeling well right now. Is there something you need?" she asked, wiping away a few stray tears, and closing her eyes as she leant her head against the doorframe.

"I need to speak with you." he said calmly, reaching out and tucking a stray strand of hair behind an ear. She seemed not to notice, for she kept her eyes shut.

"Now really isn't the best time..."

"I realize that." Legolas whispered, laying the back of his hand against her forhead, and feeling how hot it was. "How do you not feel well?"

"Legolas..." she said in a soft moan of annoyance.

"I am trying to help you, little one." he said, taking one of her hands in his. He pushed the door open all the way, walking inside. "Lay down while I get you a cool cloth. You do have a strong fever." He commanded gently, letting go of her hand and going to the bathing room to acquire a cloth soaked in cool water.

Realizing that she wouldn't be able to get him to leave now that he knew she was ill, she staggered slightly to the bed, where she fell onto it, and rolled onto her side.

She closed her eyes as she listened to Legolas moving around in the other room... She jumped when she felt something cold lay across her forhead.

"Shh... calm down, it's only me." Legolas whispered, gently pushing her back down onto the bed.

"W-What did you want to talk to me about..." she asked, feeling immensely better with the cold rag cooling her warm forhead.

"Gandalf says you need an elvish name..." Legolas said quietly, getting up from the bed to retrieve her a night-gown from the wardrobe.

"Mmm..." she groaned, as though in agreement, raising her hand to keep the cloth in place.

"I was thinking Arodwen." Legolas suggested, selecting a thin navy night-dress with straps hardly the width of a finger.

"Which means...?" she inquired, knowing that Legolas would dearly love to have her think she had a beautiful name, when it only meant something foul.

"Noble Lady..."

"I like it..." she said, "Better than 'orc lover' or 'prancing human idiot'..."

Legolas laughed despite himself, setting the bed-clothes on the chair in front of the vanity. "Very well then, Arodwen shall be your name from now on... Are you alright...?" he asked, leaning against the bed post.

"Yes. It's just a small fever..." she answred feebly.

"That is not what I meant." Legolas said, a stern edge in his voice.

"Well then, how do you _think_ I feel, Legolas?" The Noble Lady asked waspishly. "What do you expect me to say or do when told such things? To know that my mother and father are such powerful beings, that neither are dead, and I can never see them again. How would you feel Legolas?" She snapped in unbridled fury and grief, sitting up straight, and holding the damp cloth in her hand so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

With great care, Legolas sat on the bed next to her. "I would feel the same as you. Forsaken, alone, angry, grief-stricken. I would expect no less from someone who would be made to suffer that."

She stared at him, her lips pursed, as silence blanketed the room once more.

"What do I do now...?" she asked in a whisper, more to herself. "Where do I go?"

Legolas felt hurt at the second question. "You will stay here."

She scoffed. "Yes. Stay here. I will be thought of as the prince's plaything for the rest of my life. I'm sure the maidens will love to talk about that. And what about your father? Was I right?"

Legolas took the cloth from her, standing up to replace it in the washroom. "He... is not overly pleased."

"Which is just another way of saying he wishes me dead." she interjected with venom.

"Don't say that... Please. He doesn't want you dead, but he is suspicious as always."

She sighed deeply, shaking her head. "Legolas, how long do you think this will last?"

He gazed at her, confused.

"I mean, I will not be welcome here as soon as the kingdom discovers the truth. I cannot live in a place contentedly if I know everyone around me despises me. And you Legolas... You are the only person, save maybe Mariel, who does not look upon me with scorn. And it will not last, this happy peace we have. You will no doubt take a wife soon, and have so many responsibilities that I shall pass from your mind."

"You won't!" Legolas retorted angrily. "What will it take to prove to you that I will not abandon you! For _any_ reason!"

"You are fooling yourself Legolas! If you were forced to choose between taking care of me, and protecting your people, you would choose them! I would not let you choose otherwise! You cannot abandon them for the sake of one pitiful maiden!" she shot at him.

And she was very right. He _couldn't_ abandon his people... his father... But how could he leave her?

"I am doomed anyhow Legolas." she muttered quietly, turning away from him and lying upon the pillows.

It felt like he had just been stabbed. "What do you mean...?"

"You think I haven't figured it out by now? The mark?" she said, turning to look at him over her shoulder. "No, I know what it means... As Mithrandir said, Sauron's thirst for vengeance is as strong as Morgoth's. If Morgoth wanted me dead, then so does Sauron... Save for Sauron's perverseness will not allow him to just simply torture and kill me. He wants me for more than that and you know it..."

Legolas couldn't help but flinch. "He won't find you... Not here. You are safe."

"No I'm not Legolas! That is a fool's hope! If he could find me in another world, what's to stop him from waltzing in here right now?"

"I won't let him! He'll have to kill me to get to you!" Legolas shouted. She was the daughter of those who created everything. Should he not protect her? How could he not?

"Then you will die a fool's death with a fool's hope..." she whispered, turning away from him and lying down. "Go to bed, Legolas..."

He hesitated, not really wanting to leave her while she was obviously so emotionally unstable.

"Go..." she said sternly, her voice choked with tears.

Silently, he stood up, his face a mask of hurt and worry. "I am here for you. I will protect you..." he vowed. And then he surprised her by leaning down, and brushing his lips against her warm cheek in a soft kiss. It was not like the other chaste ones he had given to her on her forehead. This one was filled with something deeper... A lingering feeling that made her skin burn more than the fever did...

He pulled slowly away, and walked to the door that adjoined her room with his.

"Sleep well, Arodwen..." he said. "Tomorrow is a new day..."


	14. Accepted Fate

**Okay everyone. As most of you have found out, my story was deleted.No, it wasn't me. It was the administration, because according to them, I 'violated the guidelines' and 'used lyrics not my own'. I know, I didn't use any music lyrics in my story. But the fact remained that my story was gone from the site. (And my account was locked so I couldn't repost the story until today)**

**I can only guess an angry reviewer filed a 'possible abuse' thingy, even though I've done nothing wrong. I hope that you all aren't too angry about this. I know I was, but I got over it. **

**This story will continue. You all like it, and I'm not going to keep it from you. But in the case of which it is deleted again, and you want to keep reading, send me your e-mails in a review (make sure that you put a space between the name, and AOL/hotmail/etc. Otherwise I can't see it. **

**Thank you, and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**

**_Chapter 13_**

**_Accepted Fate_**

The birds singing seemed so loud... She could hear a maid sweeping the outer corridor... The rustle of her bedcovers as they rose and fell with her breathing... People were speaking loudly nearby, their voices stern and harsh as they argued...

"Sweet Lord, does not anyone know how to be quiet in the early morning?" Katherine groaned, groping for a pillow, and covering her ears to muffle the sounds.

The one now called Arodwen sat up, giving up her futile attempts to drown out the sound. She didn't know what time it was, but her body felt like it was maybe after six...

Arodwen tossed back the covers of the bed-spread, and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Her slender feet registered no cold as they fell onto the stone floor. She realized that she still wore the gown from last night, having fallen asleep after Legolas left. It was wrinkled badly. _My hair must look no better..._ she thought, standing up and going to the wardrobe, picking up the unused nightgown along the way.

She decided upon the pale yellow gown with the embellishes of tiny flowers, pulling it over her head, and going to the vanity to try and tame her hair.

As she thought, the dark blonde tresses were tousled, the braids having come undone as she slept. With a resigned sigh, she picked up the silver brush, and began untangling the hair until it began to shine like gold. As she pulled two strands from either side, meaning to tie them back, she gave a yelp as her fingers brushed against her ears... Her, pointed ears.

"Oh no..." she murmured, pulling back her hair to look more closely. Indeed, the once rounded earlobe had a delicately pointed tip like all of the elven race. "No..." she groaned. "Oh God... Why? I was content the way I was!"

Before she could continue her rant to her reflection, a loud knock came from the door that led to Legolas's room.

"Arodwen?" Legolas called, using her new name. "May I intrude?"

Brushing her hair down so that it covered her 'new ears', she answered. "Y-Yes!"

The door opened, revealing a Legolas still clad in night-clothes. A white robe hung loosely off his shoulders, reaching only to his knees. The only other garment he wore was a pair of loose dark grey silk pants.

"Good morning." he said, closing the door behind him as he made his way slowly to where she sat, still as stone.

Oh yes, it _did_ affect her to see him in such attire. Especially since his robe was not fully closed, revealing a good deal of his perfect milk-white toned chest and abs.

"Did you sleep well?" the prince asked.

She contented her self with gazing at the intricately designed bottles of perfume, instead of looking at him. "I slept fine..." she answered quietly. "You can speak softer you know, I can hear you fine."

He gave her a strange look. "This is the tone I always use with you..." he said, blue eyes drifting over her.

"Oh..." she muttered, cursing herself for asking him to talk softly... _Now he'll start asking questions... _

"You said you slept fine. Not well then? Did, something wake you?" he asked casually, starting to form his own ideas as he stood behind her, his hands resting on the back of the chair.

_That's it... I'm doomed... _"No..." she lied smoothly. "I suppose I should have chosen my words more carefully. I slept very well."

"I see..." he said with a grin, moving his agile hands to rest upon her shoulders. She shivered involuntarily at his touch. "Calm down, I'm not trying anything..." he laughed as he slowly began to gently massage a tense spot he'd found in her shoulders. "Your shoulders are sore... Did you rest at an odd angle?" he asked, pushing a little harder than necessary, causing her to wince.

"Not that I know of..."

"You hair looks nice..." he complimented, playing with the ends resting on her back. "Pity that the braids have come undone. I'll re-do them for you..."

"No!" she protested vehemently.

He gave her a puzzled look, staring at her expression in the mirror. "Why not? You look beautiful with braids."

"I... wanted to leave it down today..." she lied again, fiddling with a perfume with a crystal star top.

"But if you do that, it will hide the beauty of the gown." Legolas said, one hand caressed up her arm against the magnificently designed sleeve.

"Legolas..." she muttered, annoyance in her tone.

"Aye?" he asked.

"Just forget it, please..." Arodwen pleaded, her eyes tight shut, waiting for his answer.

"Very well then..." Legolas agreed, stepping away from her with the brush in hand. A few feet away from her, he let the silver handled brush drop, causing it to clatter loudly against the stone.

"Ah!" she yelped, her hands immediately flying to her ears to shield them against the sound.

Legolas watched as she glared at him, while he himself was smiling slyly at his work. Arms folded easily across his chest, he asked, "What's wrong? Too... _loud_?"

"You're despicable..." she cursed at him, hands still over her ears.

"Me? Never!" Legolas claimed, the smile still in place as he feigned innocence.

With sedate ease, he walked slowly over to her, circling around her. "And, you were going to tell me this when?" he asked, meaning her ears.

"I was _going_ to keep it to myself, you arrogant brat..." she spat, lowering her hands. The pointed tips of her ears peeked out from beneath her hair.

"For how long?"

"As long as possible."

"Why?" he asked, still circling stealthily.

"Because I didn't want this..." she growled.

"Why not!" he exclaimed, stopping in front of her, and staring at her in shock. "Why wouldn't you want this? To be an elf? Immortal?"

"I was content to live and die, Legolas. Living for years knowing that as my fate, I had come to accept it."

"How can you accept that!" he argued angrily, hands grasping her shoulders tightly, lowering his face to her level. "If you were mortal, then you would die! We could never be together!"

She furrowed her brow, "W-What do you mean?"

"I would have to watch you die before my eyes, while I never changed! How would I be able to bear that?" he asked in a formidable whisper.

"Why am I so important to you? I'm sure that you have other mortal friends. Why would my death affect you so much more than theirs?" Arodwen demanded, her hazel eyes darkening.

"Listen to me..." he pleaded, pushing her gently to sit down up the chair as he crouched next to her. She looked at him intently, awaiting an explanation. He unconsciously grasped one of her hands, staring up at her until he forced himself to speak. "I am a prince... And thus, my father has pushed me to look at every elleth in the kingdom. A handful have become dear friends, but never more than that. They did not seek more than a great friendship with me, and I mirrored that desire. I could make time to seek an elleth with whom I could court, but I never did. When I had two weeks with you, a fortnight in which I learned so much about you and the world in which you had so long lived in, I became enamored."

"Legolas," she interjected, her eyes wild with the realization of what he was telling her.

But he pressed a finger to her lips. "Shh, let me finish." he appealed. With half a mind not to, she nodded, and he drew his hand away, taking up her hands in his again. "As I was saying, I became enamored. Whether it was because I had so much time in your company, or simply fate, it happened. The protectiveness I held for you increased when I saw the memory." She looked away at his words, obviously ashamed still that he had seen it, and he reached up, turning her face gently back to his gaze. "And it only doubled when I saved you from that man..." He could see the conflict in her eyes, and the confused worry. The inadequacy... "You, are a daughter of two powerful Valar..." he said in reverence, "Never feel or think low of yourself. You are blessed with such gifts beyond any I know." She gave him a small, watery smile. "You are far greater than any of the Eldar. Than my father, Elrond, Celeborn... Your blood, binds all the races of elves. You unite us, and make us one. And I will protect you with my life, Arodwen, daughter of the Valier Yavanna, and Valar Aüle. I say this not out of duty, but out of growing love." Legolas finished, with his lips turned up in a hesitant smile.

Arodwen, lost in his passionate cerulean eyes, saw all the things he wanted for her. She saw the purity of his words, and the determination to hold true to them.

She felthis hands caressing her own. She took them both, pressing a lingering kiss upon them.She heldthem against her smooth cheeks, her eyes closed as she relished the feeling of utter peacefulness it brought her.

Legolas felt her lips upon his soft hands, watched her eyes flutter closed as she smiled against his touch.

"For so long I wished for this moment..." she whispered, standing up with him. His hands left her face to trail down her arms, coming to rest gently on her waist. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her head against his chest.

He heard her whimper, and felt a tear slide down his skin. "Why do you cry?" he asked worriedly, taking her face in his hands.

"Because I can never be yours..." she whispered, her voice constricted with tears.

He didn't understand until she held up her hand, indicating the burned mark.

"No, Arodwen..." he said firmly, taking her hand in both of his and bestowing a kiss upon it. "You will never be his. You are mine."

She cried, clinging to him like a babe as she let her tears fall. "I don't want you hurt..." she said. "And your father... I can't see him mad at you... He'll never accept me; he won't let me be with you. If it isn't the belief that I'm kin to his wife's murderer, then it's the mark upon my hand that dooms me as Sauron's slave."

"It doesn't matter to me - it will not matter to him!" Legolas tried to reassure. "He will not keep us apart."

She didn't say anything else, just wanting to stay in his embrace.

But fate was not too keen on their peace, for a sharp familiar knock announced that Mariel was at the door.

"Milady?" she called.

Rubbing her eyes hastily to dry her tears, she stepped away from Legolas. "Go!" she hissed as quietly as she could. On silent feet, Legolas was back in his own room within five seconds.

"Come in!" Arodwen answered, smoothing the folds of the gown.

Mariel entered looking cheerful. "Elbereth! I didn't know that you would be up at this hour! And already dressed!" she said, a pleased sparkle in her eyes. "Now then, sit down at the vanity while I do your hair."

She complied, and as she expected, the maternal elf gave a small gasp of surprise upon uncovering her ears.

"Do not ask, for I know not the answer as to how it happened." Arodwen said, smiling at her maid's reflection.

"Ai! Mithrandir will undoubtedly know. Doesn't miss a thing, that wizard." Mariel said, braiding in some small yellow blossoms. "Mostof usdon't like it when he's around. I find him amusing at times; it's a nice change to have some mischief around here again."

"Speaking of mischief, I would be delighted to hear some tales about an impish elfling." Arodwen suggested.

Mariel laughed appreciatively. "And goodness knows I have more than a few." she said, jumping right into one about Legolas, Elrohir, and Elladan nicking a few bottles of Miruvor from Thranduil's wine cellar, getting completely drunk in the forest, and unable to remember the way back.

Meanwhile, while Arodwen's visitor had been pleasant, when Legolas entered his chambers, he found someone waiting for him who did not look very pleased at all...

**Dum Dum Dum... lol. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. No Longer Welcome

**A quick explanation about the fever Arodwen had:**

**The fever that she had the night before was caused by her 'transformation', for lack of a better word. Don't flame me, that was just my creative way of how it happened. I mean, c'mon, if you grew three inches, your hair lengthened about four, your ears got pointy, skin got all smooth and wrinkle free, and your senses heightened by ten, I think you'd feel pretty sick too. Lol. :o)**

**But then again, if the only side-effect is a fever, someone put me down for elven transformation too! ;o)**

**I want reviews! And lots of them!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: _See prologue.

* * *

___****Chapter 14**

_**No Longer Welcome**_

As Legolas shut his door behind him, he realized that he was not alone. Spinning on the spot, his eyes fell upon his father standing near the hearth, dressed in his kingly attire. He had been facing the door, as though waiting. "_Adar_..." (father) Legolas said in stunned greeting.

"What were you doing in there?" Thranduil asked, not acknowledging his son's greeting. "And in your night-clothes no less?"

"Father," Legolas began, knowing what the King was thinking.

"Not a word, Legolas." Thranduil reprimanded, picking up a tunic that had been discarded carelessly, off the back of the sofa and folding it. "Before you start trying to lie, I'll say that I heard your words to her."

Thranduil hear his son's breathing hitch. The prince opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out.

"Legolas, Mithrandir has told me everything." Thranduil said, after waiting at least a minute for his son to say something.

"Everything?" Legolas asked. "What exactly did he tell you?"

"How it came to be that she was born, her parentage, Melkor's jealousy. Of how Valier Yavanna attempted to keep her safe in another world. The servant of Gorthaur, who burned the Eye of Sauron upon her hand. Everything, Legolas." Thranduil elaborated casually, as though all that had been told to him was of no importance.

"You do not have any pity for what she has suffered?" Legolas asked, his anger rising at his father's cool and calm tone.

The king turned to his son, an unreadable expression in his eyes. "Son, I understand that she has no part in..." he paused, trying to keep a poised appearance. "Lothiriel's murder..."

"But?"

"But you know the danger she is in. Sauron is intent on claiming her and finishing what Morgoth started."

"Which gives me all the more reason to protect her _adar_!" Legolas exclaimed.

"You have your own obligations _ion_." (son) Thranduil said firmly. "Have you forgotten that-that _thing_ Estel and Mithrandir have placed in our keeping?"

Legolas almost flinched. Yes, he _had_ forgotten about the creature Gollum.

"You must leave for the Council in Rivendell in a fortnight, with the creature." Thranduil said.

"_Adar_, cannot Olindel or another of your advisors go in my stead?"

"You stay for her?"

"I would."

His father stopped pacing, his arms braced against the sofa. "You must stop this, Legolas..."

"Why do you want to keep us apart _adar_? You can find no elleth here with higher blood!"

"She is doomed Legolas!" Thranduil shouted, turning on his son. "She will die by Sauron's hand! I will not see you give your heart to an elleth that is fated to die! It-will-kill-you!"

"I will not let him have her." Legolas said through clenched teeth, glaring at his father with hatred.

"That's enough!" He grabbed Legolas by the scruff of his robe, pulling him close. "I will not let her stay here, Legolas. She is putting my people in danger with her presence. I will not watch them die when Sauron's orcs come to claim her, just because of your foolish infatuation." He pushed his son away from him, going to the door saying, "She leaves with you to Rivendell. If Elrond will keep her, fine. But she is not welcome in my realm."

* * *

Arodwen heard Legolas and his father shouting in the other room, and turned to look at Mariel, who she knew had heard everything.

"Don't fret dear." she said as she finished making the bed. "The king and prince have a knack for yelling at each other."

Arodwen was not reassured. Sitting at the vanity, her arms wrapped around herself, she asked, "Will he really send me away...?"

Mariel went to her as she stood, giving her a warm embrace. "Personally, I think you would be better off in Imladris with Elrond... Better than listening to their shouting matches all the time."

Arodwen gave a small laugh that soon died upon her lips. Her eyes shone with deep fear and worry. "You, Legolas, and Mithrandir are the only ones I really know, trust, and feel safe around. If I leave... There would be no one."

"Everything will work out, dear." Mariel assured, releasing her from the hug. "The twins and their sister Arwen will love you. And Lord Elrond, their own father, is a wonderful caring elf. He would never turn you away."

"But I don't want to leave..." she whispered, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"You love him?" Mariel suddenly asked, causing Arodwen to jerk her head up and stare at her.

"Who?" she asked, trying to disguise the shakiness in her voice as she pretended not know who Mariel spoke of.

"The prince. You love him? Is that why you don't want to leave?"

Arodwen turned her gaze from Mariel's knowing eyes. "He has protected me through many dangers. He doesn't let what happened to me come between us. He cares and comforts me like no one I've ever met... And I-I do love him. I don't want to leave him Mariel!" she confessed, feeling the maid sit down beside her.

Mariel took the grief-stricken girl in her arms, comforting her; whispering soothing words and rubbing her back as a mother would.

As she let the she-elf comfort her, she said, "I don't want to leave him... But I have to..."

"Why!" Mariel exclaimed.

"Because I won't see him hurt... I'd never forgive myself if something happened to him because of me..." Arodwen said through her tears.

"Legolas is an extraordinary warrior, Arodwen. And no matter what you tell him, no matter how hard you try to keep him away from you, he will stay by your side no matter what evil you face." Mariel proclaimed.

"No!" Arodwen cried, pulling out of the embrace. "That's exactly what I do not want! The evil he would face would kill him! Sauron will murder him if he stays with me!"

Mariel would have been shocked to hear such a thing, if she hadn't already heard it from the King's shouting match with his son.

With a heavy sigh, Mariel stood up. "You need to speak to him..." she said, nodding to Legolas's door.

"I can't..." Arodwen whispered, her face becoming pale.

"Either you go to him, or I'll send him in here." Mariel said sternly, crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently.

Mariel watched with obvious satisfaction as the young she-elf got off the bed, and tried to make it look as though she hadn't been crying.

"Good." Mariel said pleasantly, pushing her over to the door. "I'll be with the seamstresses. After you have spoken with him, you go straight there, no excuses. We need to make you some new gowns and travel clothes."

Arodwen nodded faintly, her hand upon the doorknob. She heard Mariel leave the room. With a deep breath to calm her nerves, she opened the door...


	16. Feelings Forfeited

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means a-lot to me! Please keep reviewing! They are what keep the story updated!_

**Disclaimer: _See prologue.

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Feelings Forfeited **_

Legolas fumed after his father left; throwing his clothes on the ground changing into his patrol garb. Dark grey leggings, a light blue silk tunic under a deep green jerkin. He tied a leather vambrace on each arm with difficulty. His brown belt with the Mirkwood seal was then tightened around his already thin waist. He situated the straps that would hold his quiver and long knives, finally snapping the clasp shut. Throwing his night garments into the wardrobe carelessly, pulling out his calf-high grey suede boots, he cursed his father as he pulled them on. "He's being a stubborn ass... She is fine here... No sense moving her place to place... She's upset already..."

Standing up, he searched of his bow, taking the dagger from his bedside table carelessly and sheathing it. He spotted it, atop the wardrobe and concealed by clean sheets. Apparently his father wanted him to spend more time with elleths than on patrols. He wouldn't have noticed it if it hadn't been for the tiny bit of the end of the bow peeking out from beneath a rather hastily folded sheet.

Without disturbing the sheets whatsoever, he slid the bow out from beneath them, at the same time there was a timid knock from the adjoining door.

"Come." he called, setting the bow upon his bed, and picking up his long knives to sheathe them.

The door opened, revealing a rather upset looking Arodwen standing hesitantly in the doorway.

Legolas looked up, and immediately set the knives down. "_Mani marte_?" (what is wrong) he asked.

She didn't move from the door, as though she hadn't heard his words.

Legolas's concern grew, and he held out his hands. "_Tolo si, veluiaer. Lin nîf gar baul; mani marte_?" (come here, sweet one. Your face bears torment; what is wrong?)

She stepped forward, and slowly let her hands be grasped by his. With a smile, he pulled her farther into the room.

"_N'uma marte_..." (nothing is wrong) she murmured, her pronunciation of the elvish words slightly off, but flowing nonetheless. She kept her gaze away from his.

"I see Mariel has been teaching you our language!" Legolas said with pride for her.

"_Uma_..." (yes) the timid elleth answered.

Legolas sat down on the sofa in front of the fire, pulling her to sit beside him.

"Tell me why my Noble Lady is sad." Legolas prodded, his hands moving to play with one of her braids.

She was silent, trying to ignore the hands that caressed up her neck to her hair, fixing the tiny yellow flowers.

"Mariel said I had to speak with you..." she said at last, not telling the whole truth.

"Mmm. And, why did she say that?" Legolas asked, his arm slipping around her waist, and pulling her closer to him. She resisted.

"Because... Because I heard, you and your father..."

Legolas stiffened immediately. "Y-You heard?"

She nodded, her eyes glazed with pain.

"Do not let what he says upset you, Arodwen."

"But Legolas, he is right..." she said louder, knowing that nothing Legolas said to her would change the truth. "I _am_ putting your people in danger. That is the truth!"

"I told you already! That will not keep me from you!"

"But it would keep you from your people Legolas! I told you once that I will not see you abandon them for me! I will not let it happen!" she shot at him, pulling away and getting up.

He stood up as well, staring at her as she made for the door.

"Arodwen!" he called, but she did not stop. _"Daro! _Now!" (stop!) He shouted the harsh command her.

She froze, her hand upon the door. She did not turn to look at him, but said, "You have no authority over me, prince. Do not presume that you can order me around like the lowest servant."

"If that is what it takes to get you to listen to me then so be it!" he retorted with frustration.

She glanced at him over her shoulder, the pain that was still in her eyes cut his heart like a blade.

"If that is your philosophy, _ernil_, then whatever feelings I have for you are forfeit." (prince) she opened the door fiercely, and let it slam shut behind her.

Leaving a stunned and anger driven prince behind.

* * *

After many minutes of searching, Arodwen found Mariel, who led her to the seamstresses. The three pretty elleths looked her over, measuring here and there, and holding colored fabrics up to her eyes, skin, and hair.

Mariel watched her with a strange look in her eye, making her feel like the maid knew everything going on in her mind, which wasn't good.

She promptly ignored her surroundings, her thoughts dwelling on the argument with Legolas... _How could he speak like that to me_... she thought fiercely, _He knows that he has his people to care for and look after, yet he acts like they do not exist! I cannot let him give up all these lives just for me! He is being an idiot! I will not apologize to him. No matter what, I was justified in what I said and did..._

After hours of standing and being pricked, prodded, and poked, Arodwen was given leave to go. Mariel went forward and took her by the arm, gently yet firmly steering her out of the room, leading her through a series of corridors until she found herself descending the steps that led to her chambers.

Arodwen firmly kept her gaze away from Legolas's door, setting it upon her own.

Mariel pretended not to notice as she opened Arodwen's door, leading her inside.

Arodwen found that there was food and wine set upon the table, still fresh and steaming.

"I took the liberty of having your meal brought here, seeing as how we were delayed with the seamstresses." the maid said, lighting a few candles here and there as Arodwen thanked her graciously and sat down to eat.

"I do not think I could bear company this eve any who..." Arodwen murmured, sipping the dark wine that left her head dizzy.

"What has happened between the two of you?" Mariel asked, laying out her nightdress, and pulling back the comforter of the bed, readying it for her.

Arodwen hiccuped, jumping slightly in her chair at Mariel's words. "N-Nothing." she stammered, bringing a strawberry to her lips.

Mariel laughed lightly, moving some pillows around on the bed. "Oh my dear, there is no point in lying to me. I can see it in your eyes. You are upset with him. Why?"

Arodwen sighed dejectedly, getting up, and sitting again in front of the vanity. Her hands went up to her hair to untwine the braids, taking great care not to damage the pretty flowers, which she laid aside to put in a vase. Mariel came up behind her, taking over the process, saying, "Come now, out with it. What happened?"

Arodwen twirled a yellow flower between her fingers. "We... argued."

"Tell me the entire thing. From the beginning." Mariel insisted, brushing the maiden's hair to a healthy shine.

"I told him I'd heard what his father said, and he told me not to worry. But I said that his father spoke the truth; that I was endangering Mirkwood. He said it wouldn't keep me from him. And I had told him once already that I will not see him put me before the safety of his people. I went to the door, but he told me to 'stop'. I told him he had no authority over me, that he couldn't order me around like a lowly servant. A-And he yelled that, if that's what it took to get me to listen, then he would do it..." Arodwen said, watching a tear splatter onto the petals of the flower like rain. "S-So... I said that, if that was his philosophy, then whatever f-feeling I had for him were forfeit."

Mariel looked stricken. She set down the brush, having Arodwen stand so she could help her to change. As the nightgown slid on, Arodwen whispered, "I will not apologize to him, Mariel... I can't... I won't let him forsake all under his father's rule to love a 'doomed maiden'..."

"You do not have to apologize to him... But you must speak with him. His heart is filled with love for you, Arodwen. I know your heart. You love him too." Mariel said softly, blowing out the candles as she got into bed.

"I do not wish to see him, Mariel..."

"Ah, but I am certain he will wish to see you." Mariel answered, tucking the covers around her as though she was putting her own child to bed.

"I... I just need some time, and space to think... Please Mariel? Will you allow me that?" she pleaded, her eyes looking lost and unsure.

Mariel nodded, and placed a soft kiss upon the maiden's brow. "Worry not, little one. All will be well in time. Just do not take too long..."


	17. To Be Loved

**_Please do not forget to review! I can't stress it enough! I know you're out there! Stop being lazy and tell me what 'ya think! When people look at the story, see 17 chapters, and only, like, 20 reviews, they'll assume it's not that good! PLEASE REVIEW. And, sorry if this chapter seems short. _**

**Disclaimer: _See prologue_. **

_**Chapter 16**_

_**To Be Loved

* * *

**_

THWACK!

"I just don't understand it Celion!" Legolas said, pulling another arrow out of his quiver, and taking aim at the target, many yards away.

THWACK!

"Two days now! She hasn't spoken a word to me! Let alone even look at me! I never see her at mealtimes; she takes them in her room now." the flustered prince said, adjusting his vambrace before taking up another arrow.

Celion, a long-time friend and comrade of Legolas, watched the prince with amusement as he leaned against his strong bow. "Did you send her the flowers?" the silver-haired ellon asked, just as Legolas's seventh arrow split the sixth. The captain had suggested to send flowers when he first heard the dilemma.

"I did, but found them sitting in front of my door an hour later with the card unopened." Legolas shouted, now out of arrows. He leaned his bow against a tree, and sat down ungracefully.

Celion's proud handsome face broke out in a grin to see his friend this distressed over something so small as an elleth. The bright grey-blue eyes sparkled as he laid down his bow, and took up a seat on the grass opposite.

"Perhaps you shouldn't have shouted at her." he suggested, picking a few wild daisies, and weaving them together in boredom.

"She angered me so, I couldn't control my temper! Why won't she see that I care for her so much?" Legolas asked in desperation, leaning his head back against the soft-barked tree in an act of abandonment.

"Legolas, I am not a consultant in the matters of love. I am a warrior. If you haven't noticed, I do not have elleths hanging off my arms, which means that my skills in wooing are slim and few." Celion said.

"Perhaps if you would occasionally make an appearance at the merry-making circles you would see all the elleths queuing up in hopes to court the captain of our guard."

"Aye," Celion rolled his eyes, "right next to the even longer line that stretches halfway to Rivendell of _your_ admirers."

"Celion! You are not helping!" Legolas groaned.

"All right, all right. ... Did you actually try speaking to her?"

"Yes! But Mariel always shoos me away, saying that Arodwen requests 'time and space' to herself." Legolas rubbed his temples, hoping to ease the pounding in his skull.

"She stays away from you, because she does not wish to see you put yourself in danger for her sake." Celion reasoned, "You are the only heir to Mirkwood's throne, Legolas. You must realize how important that is to the people."

"Aye, Celion... Every moment of the day it is gnawing at my mind." Legolas moaned in exasperation, sighing with discontent. "She is not accustomed to this world. After I go to Rivendell, I will have to return home. She will be alone. And the grief, despair, and worry I know she is feeling will surely kill her before Sauron can try."

"You must have faith in her own strength Legolas." the captain warned, tossing the newly made crown of daisies at the prince, landing it perfectly upon his head.

Legolas pulled it off, staring at it as though it would present him with answers he could not see. "She has no hope for herself... I want to restore it in her, but she will not let me."

Celion rolled his eyes. Was he ever going to get the prince's mind off the Lady Arodwen? "Well, you have patrol to look forward to in a few hours. As an added bonus, we get to watch that snarling creature Gollum climb a tree!"

"Oh, the joy in my heart is overwhelming..." Legolas groaned, getting to his feet.

* * *

Arodwen sat in her room, reading a long novel written in the Common Speech that Mariel had given her. One who looked at her would think she was deeply immersed in the script, but upon closer scrutiny, they would notice that her eyes did not move from one line to the next.

She was lost in her own thoughts and worries, staring blankly at the curvy writing. Of how Legolas had tried and failed numerous times to see her. And of the impending journey to Rivendell.

Mariel, who was cleaning the room, suddenly spoke. "He asked me again today if he could speak with you..." she said.

"Hm..." Arodwen murmured, deftly flicking to the next page as though the news was of no interest.

Mariel walked over to the young maiden, all thoughts of dusting forgotten, and took the book from her hands. "He-loves-you, Arodwen." she stated clearly, making sure every word would ring through her ears.

"There is a difference between lust, and love Mariel." the elleth snapped, taking the book back and standing up.

"I am aware! And I know the difference. What he feels for you is love!" Mariel argued. She wasn't angry. She just wanted her to see sense.

"He will forget about me a week after he leaves me in Rivendell."

"You will linger in his heart no matter where he is! By the Valar child! Why won't you let yourself be loved?"

Arodwen turned sharply on the maid, shouting, "Because I will not see him die!"

Mariel looked stunned. Her eyes narrowed, boring into the she-elf's before her. "You are an elf now, Arodwen. If you continue to push him away, it will break his heart, and kill him. And slowly, because you never allowed yourself the given right to love, it will kill you too."

The maid turned on her heel, leaving the room in silence, so that the elleth remaining could think deeply on her words.


	18. Early Farewells

**Disclaimer: _See prologue._**

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Early Farewells

* * *

**_

Arodwen merely sat on the edge of her bed for the rest of the day, not knowing or caring that she missed the evening meal. Her mind was upon so many other thoughts... Her anger at Legolas mainly...

Nearing the hour of sunset, Arodwen heard many shouts echoing down the corridors. The tone of the voices were all worried and anxious. With curious haste, she stepped out into the hall, looking for the source. A group of patrol elves, splattered in some kind of black liquid, were speaking with a stern Thranduil.

"We had no warning."

"They took it, and ran off."

"How did they get so close to the kingdom?"

"My King, what importance did the creature have?"

"_Dina_!" (silence) shouted Thranduil, holding up his hands against the babbling of the soldiers before him. They all fell quiet at once, staring at the elder lord with anticipation.

Thranduil gave a deep sigh, "Firstly, where is my son?"

Arodwen felt a strange lurch in the pit of her stomach...

A platinum-blonde haired ellon answered, "He is taking council with Celion, and his advisors that are to travel with him to Rivendell. With the capture of Gollum, he thought it best to leave for Imladris now."

Her stomach's lurching doubled, and she felt her head spin at the idea of leaving so early...

"He is unharmed? No one was hurt during the attack?" Thranduil pressed, his eyes dark, and his posture and expression that of the concerned king he was.

"Two casualties, and a few minor injuries, milord. Your son is well." the same elf answered, his expression becoming somber and grief-stricken.

Arodwen jumped when someone laid a hand on her shoulder from behind. Stifling a shriek, she whirled around to see Mariel standing there, looking grim.

"Come child, we must pack your things quickly." the surrogate-like mother whispered, pulling her back into the room while the discussion outside continued.

Mariel shut the door behind her, before going hurriedly to the wardrobe and pulling out a few tunics, leggings, vests, etc. The maid tossed the olive green riding dress to Arodwen saying, "Quickly. Put this on, and I'll put your hair in a long braid after I've finished packing."

Arodwen caught the dress deftly, but stood still. She was shocked, and confused. What had happened? What had caused Legolas to suddenly decide to leave so early? Did he perhaps want to be rid of her so soon?

"Arodwen make haste!" Mariel scolded, putting the lady's things into the small traveling pack with such quickness, that Arodwen couldn't help but wonder how she could do it and keep the clothes looking so neatly ordered.

She shed her other gown, and donned the dress behind the changing screen with what she considered 'haste'. When she emerged, Mariel pushed her into the vanity's chair, her hands fastening the toggles on the back of her dress without her looking.

As the grave maid began brushing out the many intricate braids, Arodwen found her voice. "Please, tell me what has happened! Why does the prince plan to depart so early and with no warning?"

Mariel shook her head, her nimble hands working through Arodwen's hair and weaving it into a tight braid. "Orcs attacked the patrol watching the creature that Mithrandir left in our charge. The prince was supposed to deliver the thing, Gollum, at the council in Rivendell. Now that the thing has been captured, there is no reason to wait. He wants the news to reach Elrond as quickly as possible."

"But-" Arodwen began, wanting a million more of her questions answered, but Mariel hushed her, tying the end of the braid with a thin black ribbon.

"I have no time, little one. Legolas said to have you read as quickly as possible." Mariel said, pulling Arodwen to her feet, and thrusting the pack into her hands.

"He shant tell me anything! Mariel! I do not want to leave!" Arodwen cried desperately, suddenly wrapping her arms around the elf like a child would their mother. "Please don't make me go! You are all I have..."

"Legolas will be with you, Arodwen." Mariel reassured, taking the elleth by the shoulders, and willing confidence into her.

"I don't want to be near him anymore Mariel! I cannot stand it!" she whimpered, her head falling upon Mariel's shoulder as she let her fearful tears come. "I'm so confused. And scared."

Mariel raised the young elf's head, giving her a motherly kiss on the forhead. "No fear now child. You are strong, fear is not in you. You are the daughter of Yavanna and Aüle. Do not falter in your steps, for they watch over you, and guide your spirit. Trust in them, and you will not be led astray, I promise you." She carefully swept the tears away from Arodwen's eyes with an encouraging smile.

Arodwen shakily returned it. "I don't want to leave you..."

"I will see you again, little one." Mariel promised lightly. "And until then, do not despair. Whatever happens, be brave, strong, and the noble maiden you are called."

Arodwen's feeble smile quivered, but vanished as a light cough sounded behind her. Both looked to the doorway to see a travel garbed Legolas, bow and quiver in hand. He was looking at Mariel. "Is she ready?" he asked, his tone indifferent.

Mariel answered, "I suppose so..." while slipping the pack onto Arodwen's shoulders. She hastily dried her face to hide the tears from the warrior prince standing before her.

He noticed them, but said nothing for fear of delaying further.

Legolas stepped forward to Mariel, and embraced the motherly maid. "I'll watch over her, fear not." he whispered so quietly, that Arodwen did not hear.

Mariel answered with, "She will not admit it, but she needs you..."

Legolas felt his heart soar, but kept his air unchanged as he broke away from Mariel and turned to Arodwen. "Follow me, milady." he said gently, leaving the room.

With one last heart-wrenching look to Mariel, Arodwen followed...

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	19. I Want to Go Home

**Disclaimer: _See prologue. Some dialogue in this chapter is from the Fellowship of the Ring. I do not own it, but have used it in full understanding that is the work and property of J.R.R. Tolkien. _**

_**Chapter 18**_

_**I Want to Go Home

* * *

**_

Legolas felt like he was going insane.

From the moment they had left her room, she had not said a word. To _anyone_. She answered with simple shrugs, nods, or shakes of the head. And if asked a question that required more than a 'yes' 'no' 'maybe' or 'I don't know', she simply wouldn't say or do anything. Her eyes were almost always downcast, and held a glossy look about them, as though she was always on the verge of tears.

The fifth time she did not answer Legolas's question to what ailed her, his patience visibly broke. His eyes darkened with frustration as he grabbed hold of her horse's reins, halting the two while nearly shouting, "What do you want from me, Arodwen! What is wrong!"

He watched as she took the reins stoically from his hand, her eyes slowly raising to meet his gaze. Legolas felt his breathing hitch in his chest. Sweet Valar! What had happened to her bright eyes? Why did they look so dull and lifeless? How had the amber color lost it's bright sheen and sparkle? The rest of her looked completely normal, but her eyes... They scared him. They saddened him; made him feel weak and guilty.

Her pale lips parted, and she finally spoke for the first time in two weeks. "What I want, Prince, is to go home."

"You cannot go back there! I promised that I would watch over you here, and keep you safe!" he answered, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his heart.

The unfamiliar eyes narrowed, and she spoke softly, in a deadly voice. "Promised. Just like you 'promised' never to command anything of me?"

"You must stop this Arodwen!" Legolas reprimanded, his anger slowly rising, degree by degree. "You are acting immaturely over something as ridiculous as that."

"Your broken promises, which you first swore to me with such compassion, are now ridiculous?" she asked, her tone completely unchanged.

"You know what I mean!"

"I'm afraid that I do not, milord."

"You are just as guilty as I! Denying me leave to so much as speak to you!" Legolas argued, staring at her hooded head as it returned to it's bowed position.

"For the reason of which is now occurring." Arodwen said, making to urge her horse forward, but Legolas reached out to grab the reins again, but her hand smacked his away. He looked at her in shock, but she did not meet his gaze. "Mind your own horse, prince. I am capable of mine."

Celion caught Legolas's eye, and merely shrugged sympathetically. "Rivendell is nigh a league my prince. We should reach it by late afternoon, early evening." he called, trying to turn the awkward silence.

Legolas replied with a nod. "_Quel_." (good)

Arodwen lightly squeezed her horse's sides to a slow trot, away from Legolas, who threw his hands to the sky in silent desperation. Celion had to fight hard not to laugh.

Arodwen thought Rivendell was one of the most beautiful places she had ever seen.

Rainbows glinted in the mist of the many waterfalls that fell around the refuge and valley. The trees that were everywhere dazzled her with their autumn colors. She had never seen the leaves in such perfect shades of red, green, orange, and dusky purple. The songs that the birds sang were so different than those she listened to in her own world. They were sweeter, and filled with something that she couldn't recognize. But it filled her with great warmth and a soothing happiness.

The path led along the edge of the cliff, and down into the valley. The scenery of beautiful trees before them gradually dissipated until they reached the end of the forest, and the elven refuge was visible to them.

'_Such beauty_... _there is no other word for it.'_ she thought, gazing around with brightening eyes. The stonework was more beautiful and graceful than that of Mirkwood. Interlacing vines and branches of trees were carved in the white stone of the bridge, pillars, and buildings.

As they crossed the bridge, she looked down at the raging waters of Bruinen. The swift current that crashed over the smooth worn rocks could easily sweep away anyone.

She noticed that none of the trees had been felled in order to build the structures. All the establishments curved around the trees, or else was built with the nature remaining inside. As she gazed about the city, she saw a few elves here and there, walking as though in slow motion; their movements more graceful and fluid than anything. The courtyard they entered held a little less than a dozen elves.

One was the most prominent, dressed in robes of dark red and gold velvet, with an intricate gold crown-like circlet resting upon his forehead. Arodwen assumed at once that this was the Lord Elrond. He held himself with dignity, and his presence seemed to demand respect, though the elf-lord did not request it. His face was that of a stern father; lips pursed, high cheekbones, stoic expression. But his calm grey eyes were soft and gentle as they gazed upon the approaching guests.

An elleth, more beautiful than any she had ever seen, stood a few steps behind his side. Dark ebony hair cascaded down her back in exquisite waves, shining in the sun. Tall she was, but lithe and petite looking. Her face held no flaw, only ethereal beauty. That was what she was; beauty. A fallen star walking the earth. Her light blueish-grey eyes were accentuated by the splendid gown she wore: shimmery cerulean fabric with silver leaves embellished upon it, under a cobalt colored velvet cloak that was held by a magnificent silver clasp in the shape of a butterfly. Her gaze and expression was as stoic as the man's.

Arodwen couldn't help but notice the other two ellons standing near to Elrond. Both were identical; dark haired, grey eyed, and fair. High cheekbones, thin lips, tall and lithe like all the elves. But their grey eyes twinkled with something strange as they looked at Legolas. It took a moment to realize what it was. And when she did, she discerned who they were. Mischief... Elladan and Elrohir...

Legolas halted his horse, dismounting in a fluid motion. He gazed around at the whole of Rivendell for a moment, a smile gracing his features, before he allowed the elf who had stepped forward to take his horse.

Arodwen dismounted as well at the beck of the other elf who had claimed her horse. She then kept her eyes downcast, her hands folded politely before her.

"Welcome!" greeted Lord Elrond, his voice warm and his arms outstretched in a sign of greeting. "Welcome Lords and Lady of Mirkwood." He stepped forward to meet Legolas, and they greeted each other in the elven fashion by placing their hand over their heart. "Thranduillion, how come you here? You and your companions were not due for at least another fortnight. May I suspect there is trouble in the north of Mirkwood?"

"Alas, there is always trouble in Mirkwood with the growing shadow. But the reasons for our early arrival are not of that, but of the creature Gollum left in our keeping." Legolas answered sadly.

Arodwen raised her eyes, and found gaze ensnared by the Lady Arwen's. Those eyes, filled with so much knowledge and emotion, scrutinized her soul and thoughts to her very inner being. The raven-haired beauty astonished Arodwen when her lips formed a friendly smile.

"I see. I had noticed that the creature was not with you. How have Thranduil's people allowed it to escape?" Elrond asked, his eyes slowly hardening as they turned to more serious matters.

"Not from lack of watchfulness, my lord, but perhaps from over kindliness." Legolas retorted, hiding his slight anger that Elrond thought of his people as so idle. "Whilst we allowed him to climb a tree under guard, we were ambushed by orcs. There were far too many for us to conquer, and we were unprepared. They took the creature Gollum, and fled. We suffered casualties and many injuries, but made with all haste here to deliver this grievous news."

Elrond gave the prince a reassuring smile, grasping Legolas's shoulder. "Worry not, young prince. There is no one to blame save the _yrch_. You were unprepared, and outnumbered." (A/N: _yrch_ is the elvish word for orcs) he said, heartened to feel Legolas's worry seep away. "Those summoned for the council will arrive shortly within the next two weeks. The Council is to take place the moment all are present."

Legolas nodded in understanding as Elrond released his shoulder.

"Your minds and bodies are weary from your hastened journey. Rooms for your use have already been prepared. The evening meal will be served in the hall in a little over an hour." Elrond said, beckoning forth a dark-haired elleth, and requesting that she show the elves to their rooms.

The ellons in the Mirkwood company bowed to Lord Elrond before following the maiden up the stairs to the corridors beyond.

As Arodwen made to follow, she started at the voice of Lord Elrond.

"Stay yet a moment, Lady Arodwen." he asked, a hand held out for her. His grey eyes offered her reassurance, and his smile warmed her heart.

With a small curtsy, she reluctantly placed her hand in the elf-lord's.

Legolas was torn between asking Arodwen for a private word, so he could continue their discussion from earlier, and going to his room. But fate would have neither, as the twins accosted him, dragging him off to the hall and speaking of pranks, riding, and patrolling.

Arodwen listened to Lord Elrond as he led her down an open corridor, Arwen following silently. He spoke of how Mithrandir had informed him of who she was, the situation, and danger she faced. And how he would have her stay here as long as she pleased, and be treated as one of the family.

"I am very much in your debt, Lord Elrond." Arodwen said, bowing her head to him.

"Nay, child. A gift of kindness should never make the receiver indebted." he paused, laying a hand on her shoulder, and drawing her gaze. "I sense that you are troubled, Arodwen... Confused... Over what, I know not, but it troubles me."

Arodwen looked away. "I do not wish to speak of it, milord..." she whispered. "It is not of dire concern, and does not affect you in any way. Let not my troubles become yours, milord, for you have already given me so much."

Elrond smiled, and gave a small nod. "Very well. But I feel that you should solve the problem before it overwhelms you. Will you do this child?"

Arodwen did not look up at him, and she felt her hands clench involuntarily. "I, I cannot promise this, Lord Elrond... Such a matter as this is not easily solved or remedied."

"Then may I offer you my help? I can sense your emotions strongly, and it pains me to know you are so distressed." Elrond said.

Arwen had said nothing, but she could see and sense far more than her father could... When one is in love, they can see it easily in others who are. "Adar..." she said at last, making both Elrond and Arodwen look at her. "The Lady is tired, and I am sure she would like to bathe before dinner is set on the board. I will watch over her, ada. _Avo osto_." (Worry not)

Elrond looked between his daughter, and Arodwen, and then he let his gaze bore into his daughter's. There was something shining there that he could hardly read... She knew what troubled Arodwen, and yet he did not...

"Very well, _iell nin_." (my daughter) Elrond sighed. "I believe the guest chamber next to your own would suite her nicely." he turned to Arodwen with a warm smile. "Rest well, and I shall see you at the evening meal."

_**REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**_

**Teaser: _Legolas and Arodwen (after being tripped by Arwen and caught by him) dance together at dinner. What will he say?_**


	20. Killing Silence

**Disclaimer: _See prologue._**

_**Chapter 19**_

**_Killing Silence_**

The room was elegant, and comforting. Vines encircled the pillars, and curtains of fabric colored in maroon and cream swayed in the breeze. There was a chaise lounge set in the middle of the room, with blankets and soft pillows set upon it that matched the curtains.

Arodwen went to the swaying drape, and tentatively pulled it aside. A gasp of awe came to Arwen's ears as Arodwen beheld the most beautiful sight. She could see so much of Rivendell from here... The sun was just beginning to set beyond the ridge, casting orange and red beams over the valley and city. The waterfalls reflected the glowing light into rainbows, making the scene before her a perfect beauteous vision.

"It is beautiful, is it not?"

Arodwen turned, letting the fabric fall back into place. Arwen was standing with a soft smile in the doorway.

"Yes, it is awe-inspiring..." Arodwen answered as Arwen stepped further into the room.

Arwen gazed around the room, gesturing to the small armoire against the wall. "There are gowns in the wardrobe for your use."

"Thank you milady." Arodwen said, giving the Evenstar a small curtsy.

Arwen gave a small heart-lifting laugh, shaking her head. "We share a common dislike for formalities, Arodwen."

Arodwen hesitantly returned the smile as Arwen pulled back the drape and tied it with a gold cord. "I truly hope that you will be happy here in Rivendell, even if Legolas will not remain."

Arodwen started, looking at Arwen in shock. "What do you mean?" she whispered.

"You care for him, as he does you; even if there is a bitterness in the air between the two of you now." Arwen said nonchalantly, looking out over Rivendell as she gracefully leaned against the pillar. She folded her arms across her chest, and sighed dejectedly.

Arodwen was still staring at Arwen in disbelief. How in Arda did the elleth know that? Was her face an open book of her feelings?

Arwen looked over at her, the smile still gracing her face. "Look not so surprised, Arodwen. I could see it in his eyes when I looked into them. He cares for you deeply. And I have known Legolas all my life; he does not even give friendship easily. You are truly blessed."

Arodwen shook her head, lowering her gaze as she slumped onto the chaise longue with her head cradled in her hands. "Nay, milady... I am cursed..."

Arwen's brows knitted together in confusion and worry. "My father has told me naught about you..." she said slowly, with the suggestive air that she wished to know more.

Arodwen raised her head from her hands, face looking quite expressionless. "If it would please you to know, then have a seat, milady. My tale is quite long..."

Legolas watched her concernedly all through the evening meal. She ate hardly anything, and said nought a word, save for an occasional whisper to Arwen, who sat next to her. Arodwen had only been ensnared in his eyes once this eve, when she first entered the hall. Now it seemed she was determined not to be caught again.

"What about her troubles you so, my friend?" Aragorn asked, pulling his elven friend out of his stupor.

Legolas shook his head, and down his full glass of potent elvish wine.

Aragorn stared at him, eyebrows raised. Legolas hardly _ever _drank Dorwinion wine. Yet now, he was on his sixth goblet.

"You cannot lie to me, _mellon nin_. Something must be bothering you, for you are drinking like a mortal man." (my friend) Aragorn teased.

Legolas gave low sigh, listening as the elvish minstrels began to play their songs, beckoning the elves to dance. "Aye, you are right, as always..."

"Nay, only when I want to be." Aragorn said heartily, standing up and catching Arwen's eye. The elven lady took the hint, and stood also. But not before hastily whispering something in Arodwen's ear that made her pale cheeks redden slightly as she stood up with her. Arwen gave her a nudge when she shook her head. The Lady of Rivendell gave Aragorn a pointed look, nodding ever so slightly toward the prince, and back at Arodwen.

Aragorn raised his eyebrows at Arwen, though understanding what she asked of him. What did his love know that he did not?

"Come now gloomy prince!" Aragorn said merrily, pulling Legolas to his feet. "Show those of Imladris how merry-making should be done!"

Arwen gave Arodwen a hard push in the elven prince's direction once he stood, gracefully extending her foot slightly so Arodwen tripped, and tumbled forward into his arms.

Legolas smiled down at her, his eyes full of warmth as she regained her footing. Arodwen glared at Arwen and Aragorn over Legolas's shoulder, both of whom just grinned mischievously, and danced farther away.

"It is a pleasure to hold you in my arms again, my Noble Lady..." Legolas said softly, taking one of her hands in his, placing the other on his shoulder, and returning his other to rest gently upon her waist.

Arodwen said nothing as he glided them both upon the dance floor, their steps even and fluid.

After at least a minute of silent dancing and twirling, he asked with the same softness, "Will you say nothing to me?"

Arodwen again did not answer, her eyes unfocused as they drifted around the room, looking at anything but him. His next words made her heart constrict...

"I beg of you, Arodwen, speak to me. My spirit is fading with my withering heart."

Arodwen stopped dead, oblivious that all the other elves danced around them still, and stared into his eyes... She visibly shook, her eyes glossing over, as she took a step back, and then another, freeing herself from his arms that fell limp at his side. In disbelief, she shook her head, a hand closing over her mouth in case the screaming inside her head would escape through her it.

Without a second thought, she turned and ran.

Legolas stood frozen to the same spot as Arodwen hurriedly exited the hall. He felt so helpless. Empty. Confused.

"What has happened Legolas?" Arwen asked. She and Aragorn had watched the entire thing from afar, and approached when Arodwen had begun to run from the room.

Legolas slowly turned to look at the Evenstar, his heart pounding uncomfortably against his chest. "I know not what caused her such distress, Arwen..."

Aragorn was frowning slightly at the doors out of the hall, as though they might open and she would reappear, saying it had all been a jest.

Legolas' vision was not cooperating with him; and his chest was paining him as well.

"I, I think I will retire for the night. I do not feel high in spirits this eve..." Legolas admitted, blinking several times to rid himself of the blurring.

Arwen looked at the prince of Mirkwood. His milky-white skin seemed to look dull. The pleasant elven glow that surround him was faint, and hardly noticeable. His cerulean eyes bore not only grief and confusion, but pain also. What had happened to her friend?

"I shall speak with her Legolas." Arwen said firmly, making for a side door that led to the corridors.

She was going to give Arodwen a stern talking to.


	21. Seeing the Truth

**Disclaimer: _See prologue._**

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Seeing the Truth

* * *

**_

Arodwen reached her room at last, breathing hard. She collapsed upon the longue, and sobbed into a pillow. It couldn't be true... It couldn't! Isn't! Mariel could not have been right. Legolas could be not fade...

She cried harder as she remembered the way he had looked at her with such tenderness... The buried pain and suffering in his voice as he had spoken those words... The strange ghostly look he now held in place of a glowing handsomeness...

Arodwen didn't hear Arwen approach her side...

* * *

Arwen's determination to reprimand Arodwen vanished when she saw the distraught elleth curled up and sobbing upon the chaise longue bed.

"It can't be true..." Arwen heard her whisper through her cries over and over again.

The Lady of Rivendell knelt beside the weeping girl, reaching out and laying a soothing hand on her warm back asking, "What can't be true?"

Arodwen jumped in fright, her eyes snapping up to rest on Arwen.

Arwen gave her a friendly smile, but it only made Arodwen begin to cry again.

"No! No, Arodwen, do not weep! Tell me what brings you such sorrow. Why did you run from Legolas and the feast?"

Arodwen buried her head into the soft velvet comfort of the pillow, muffling her cries of grief.

But Arwen distinguished the few words she sobbed with her elven hearing...

"H-He's fading! Mariel was r-right!"

Arwen held in her gasp of horror. Instead, she continued to massage Arodwen's shaking shoulders until the sobs faded away into soft whimpers. However long that took, Arwen did not know or care. Arodwen was her friend now. And her friend needed her comfort.

"Why Arwen?" she gasped. Arodwen pushed herself up into a sitting position, and drew her knees to her chest. "How could he let it happen?"

Arwen sighed, and shook her head. Clearly, Arodwen's knowledge of elves was slim at best.

"You denied him, Arodwen. It broke his heart, and his spirit. That is why he fades." Arwen whispered, the pain in saying the words evident to the tear-stained elleth.

Arodwen frantically shook her head back and forth, her lips trembling as the tears and grief returned full force. "H-He can't! He can't fade! He w-will be needed!"

Arwen did not understand the full meaning of her words, but hid her confusion as she took Arodwen's hands in her own with a comforting gentleness.

"He is, Arodwen... His heart does not wish to live if you could not return his love. You are the one his heart has chosen; he did not make that decision. Our fates are not in our own hands. You of all people should know this..." Arwen whispered.

"You can't let him fade Arwen! He cannot die! He is needed!" Arodwen cried desperately, the tears falling onto Arwen's hands.

"What do you mean _penneth_? What is he needed for?" Arwen asked, sitting down beside Arodwen, who shook her head in answer.

"I cannot say! I cannot! Just trust in my words and know they are not false! He-is-needed!" Arodwen pleaded, her eyes boring into Arwen's own. The Imladris elleth looked confused still.

"Arodwen, no one but you can stop him from fading..." she whispered as gently as she could.

"Why! How!" the distressed elleth shouted, causing Arwen to wince at the loud noise.

"Because," Arwen explained with the same calm gentleness, "I told you, you are the one his heart has chosen. If you do not let your true feelings for him show, he will die."

"No!" Arodwen half sobbed, half cried, slumping to the floor like she suddenly had no spine to sit upright. Arwen got down beside her in fear, reaching out to help Arodwen.

"I can't Arwen! I can't love him! Sauron will kill him if I love him."

Arwen slowly shook her head in an exasperated way. "Arodwen, he will die if you _don't_ love him. He is the one who protects you, not the other way around. If you do not confess to him, then his fate is sealed, and he _will _fade into death. If you admit your love, he will live..."

Arodwen felt Arwen stand up and leave her side, only to return a few seconds later. She felt herself being lifted off the ground and onto the bed. _How is Arwen strong enough to lift me?_ She thought at once, opening her eyes to see who her intruder was.

To her horror, her eyes opened to become ensnared in the deep blue seas of Legolas's eyes...

The prince smiled down at her with warmth, though his eyes bore a deep pain. And she knew at once that she was the cause of it... of his grief... of his turmoil... and the reason he was now fading...

"_Melamin_..." she heard him whisper, his voice soft and like the caress of a gentle breeze.

She felt his hand upon her cheek, drying her tears that she had shed.

"Legolas-" she began, blinking away the rest of her tears so she could see him properly.

But his fingers pressed against her lips, silencing her as he said, "Hush... You have exhausted yourself..."

Arodwen shook her head frantically, sitting up, "No! You are the one who is on the brink of death Legolas!"

The hand that had reached out and gripped her shoulder as she had risen shook slightly, and then fell away.

Arodwen watched as Legolas sat back on his heels, his head lowered in a state of deploration. His eyes were closed, and his lips pursed. His shoulders were slumped like one in defeat; a strange contrast to the straight-backed, perfectly poised archer she normally saw.

And his voice... As he spoke to her again, she realized how much pain and hidden sorrow it was drowned with.

"How do you know this?"

All who looked upon him noticed his fading elven glow that emanated a deep sorrow. His ivory skin normally glowing with fairness was dull. Poise that once echoed of nobility and long years of being a warrior, had vanished to be replaced with a posture that would have reflected one ready for the gallows.

But she had known for certain when she had looked at one thing. And it had caused her to run.

"Your eyes... There was so much pain in them when I looked at you this night... Once, I remember them being filled with life and passion, but now they are vapid and mirror the soul of one fading from life." she whispered to him. "Why Legolas? Why choose that?"

Slowly, Legolas looked up at her, and she beheld his eyes again. They were the same, save glazed with unshed tears.

"You know this Arodwen... I wanted your love, but you would not bless me with it. And now I cannot walk this world knowing that my heart shall ever cry for the only thing it yearned for, and can never have." Legolas said in a choked voice. It hurt him to speak like this...

"Legolas, I deny such a thing from you to keep you alive." Arodwen said bluntly.

"Arodwen! You do that in vain! Can you not see it does me no good?" he asked her desperately.

"Legolas! I love you, but loving me will deal your death, not happiness." Arodwen said, her eyes pleading with his to understand.

"You do not know what the future will bring." the prince slowly stated, tentatively reaching out, and enclosing one of her hands in his.

She felt that warmth flooding into her veins again, laying a blanket of peace upon her troubled mind.

"I do not... But when there is no other ending-"

"Fate is a mysterious thing, Arodwen, like most things in this world. But we do not know of our doom; none but Mandos knows this. And he does not wish us to live our lives with such caution. Your mother, would not want you to deny yourself the happiness and completeness one finds in love." Legolas told her softly, his pale hand caressing the top of hers.

She did not speak. How could she? She was too confused... Too unsure... Too, afraid...

With a barely distinguishable sigh, Legolas released her hand and stood slowly from beside her bed. She was about to rise when he held up his hand, "Nay, Arodwen. Sleep now, and worry not for me." He bent and quickly, he lightly pressed his soft lips to her forehead. Then he turned from her and left the room; not looking back.

In stunned silence, she watched him leave her room while a growing ache filled her heart...

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	22. In the Presence of the One

**The Council will be based mostlyupon the movie scene. This is going to be a long enough chapter already...**

**Disclaimer: _See Prologue._**

_**Chapter 21**_

_**In the Presence of the One**_

The days slowly passed into weeks as those summoned to the council arrived.

The duration of that time, Arodwen spent with Arwen in the library, or on a practice field where Arwen taught her the art of the sword. The Lady of Rivendell gave her many books upon the Nandor healing arts to read at the bidding of her father. Arwen realized her father had some foresight into the matter, as he was often watching Arodwen study the healing techniques; correcting and teaching with patience.

Once Arodwen began, she could not tear her eyes away from the scripts. She felt as though she was merely reading a good book over again; the knowledge she read remaining fresh in her mind even after she had moved on to another tome.

* * *

Aragorn had taken to keeping Legolas occupied with archery and training. The Dunedaín ranger despaired when he could beat the elf within a score of seconds; the Mirkwood elf faltering and losing the grip of his blades.

"Tell me what I can do to get my Mirkwood friend back." Aragorn said, halting his blade mid-swing from disarming Legolas a third time.

Legolas let his twin knives slip through his grasp and fall to the ground, himself following moments after with a defeated sigh.

Aragorn sheathed his blade slowly, watching the prince rest his wrists upon his knees with a bowed head. Platinum-blonde hair that had lost it's elven sheen hung limply about his thin face. His bright blue eyes were dull, and at times looked almost grey. Here was but a shadow of the prince that was.

"The Council is being held tomorrow, and you need to stay focused." Aragorn reprimanded firmly, his own dark grey eyes scrutinizing the defeated elf before him. "You told me, that Arodwen said she denied you her love to protect you. Do you understand that it means she _does_ love you, but will not give into it? She cannot deny you love if she did not already have it." Aragorn tried to explain, hoping that Legolas would understand.

Aragorn knelt quietly before the prince, picking up his twin knives and sheathing them in their scabbards. He took one of Legolas's pale hands and put the sheathed blades in them saying, "She'll understand eventually that if she doesn't allow herself the gift to love, she'll die too."

Legolas looked up at the mortal, his brows knitted in confusion at his words as his fingers curled around the hilts of his weapons.

Aragorn narrowed his eyes in return. "Have you not noticed my friend? She is beginning to fade into the state you are in. Paling skin, a dimming elven glow, the reclusiveness..."

Legolas shook his head slowly, bowing it again. "I have not seen her as of late Estel. I know not what she looks like."

"Perhaps you should look closely during the Council tomorrow; Elrond bid me escort her."

* * *

Arodwen sat upon her chaise longue as Arwen finished adding a few intricate braids to her hair.

The Council was soon, and Aragorn would be at her door any moment.

"I am finished." Arwen said quietly, rising from beside her and going to the balcony.

Arodwen slowly stood, watching the Evenstar, her sea-grey dress swaying with her movement. "You are troubled _mellon nin_, though you attempt to bury it deep within yourself." she said, watching Arwen's prone form stare out at Rivendell. "Your worry is for Estel?" she asked, having been the confidant of Arwen during her stay. Arodwen envied her friend's determination to not let immortality keep her from Aragorn.

Arwen answered softly, "That worry has never left my thoughts, though it is not what draws my attention at the moment."

"Tell all Undomíel. I would bear the burdens of my friends." Arodwen prompted, coming to her side.

The sun was not yet halfway through the sky; afternoon was fast approaching.

"'Tis about you, Arodwen."

"I? What hath I done to earn your concern, lady?" Arodwen asked, not remembering anything she might have done to upset the Evenstar. "Did I-?"

"Nay, Arodwen, it is nothing you hath done to me. It is of your own doing, and it hurts yourself." Arwen said, failing to conceal the distress in her fair voice.

"I do not understand Arwen; I feel fine." Arodwen claimed, confused by what Arwen was trying to tell her.

Arwen grasped Arodwen's wrist firmly, and pulled her over in front of a mirror hanging on the far wall. "Look at yourself Arodwen!" she nearly shouted at her, forcing her to stand there. "How can you not see it! You are fading!" Arwen blinked back tears of frustration, praying that Estel was behind in his duties and would not arrive now.

Arodwen stared at Arwen for a long while, before finally turning to look at her reflection.

It was true.

The pallor of her once glowing skin now matched that of Legolas's. Her hazel eyes had somehow lost their luster. And her long hair was no better; it seemed darker and more like the hair she'd had when bound with mortality.

She reached up to touch her pale lips, shocked to find the person in the mirror reflecting her movements. That _was_ her...

"How-?" she began, but Arwen answered the unfinished question.

"Just as you refused Legolas your love, you denied your heart his love in return. In grief, you are now fading. Your heart will not live without love; just as he will not either."

Arodwen shook her head in disbelief, her eyes wide and fearful. "No... This wasn't supposed to happen..."

"Arodwen, our situations are not so different..." Arwen said, and Arodwen almost flinched to hear the sorrow drowning her voice. "If I continue to love Estel, then I will loose my immortality." Arodwen felt her jaw drop a few inches, and tried to say something, but Arwen held up a hand to stop her. "My _adar_ will not let me make such a dooming choice. Just as you will not give Legolas the chance to have your love. And Estel... I know his thoughts. He is beginning to doubt himself, and trying to convince himself that he thinks is right... He will not wish to see me give up my elven life to be with him. Like you will not risk Legolas's life to love you."

A firm knock sounded upon her door.

"He is here..." Arwen said softly, her head seemed to bow with the weight of her despair.

Arodwen hesitated, before stepping over to the door. Arwen reached out and laid a hand on her arm.

"I have a request, Arodwen..." Arwen said gently, her eyes pleading with Arodwen's.

"Anything milady," Arodwen answered, her heart constricting painfully at the sight of Arwen's tears.

"Come tell me what occurred in the Council afterwards..."

* * *

Aragorn was disheartened to see that Arodwen's condition had not changed, but he put on a fake smile. "Good afternoon to thee, milady." he said pleasantly, offering the worried looking elleth his arm.

"And to you, my lord Estel." she answered softly, accepting his offered arm graciously, and he began to lead her to where the council would be held.

Almost everyone was present; a few men had not yet appeared.

She thanked Estel for escorting her, before going to stand behind Lord Elrond, ignoring the gaze of Legolas.

Arodwen knelt by the side of his chair, one hand placed tentatively on the armrest. "Milord?" she asked with quiet cautiousness. Nearly everyone was speaking, so her words were heard by his ears only.

The elven lord immediately looked to her, pondering her furtiveness. "Aye Arodwen? Something troubles you?"

Arodwen shook here head 'no'. "Nay milord, but I have a request that I wish fulfilled." At Elrond's nod, she continued, "That from this moment forth, my presence in middle-earth shall not be documented in any form. Whatever may occur, pledges and oaths I may take, deeds I may do, or journeys I might venture, however great or small, do not record it. It is by sheer accident that I am here, my lord Elrond. If things had gone the way they were intended, I would not be standing next to you; therefore, let writ history for future generations show that I was not. It is the will of the Valar. Vaíre may weave something different in her glorious tapestries, but the books in this world should never hold my name." she said carefully, her eyes never leaving his. Desperation showed in her eyes, and he could not help but take note of them.

"Why must I do this, Arodwen?" he asked.

"What is about to happen, this council included, I was not intended to witness or take part. But I am here now, and will do what I must to help protect what is now my home. I will explain to you more fully after the Council my lord. Until then, I beg you to grant my wish." she pleaded.

Elrond looked upon her with kindness, but beneath the façade, there was worry and confusion. Not willing to delay the council any longer, he nodded and bid her stand again.

With a small sigh of relief, Arodwen stood and resumed her place, her eyes downcast to avoid stares.

As Lord Elrond began to speak, she felt a pair of eyes upon her. But she knew that it was no longer Legolas's gaze; his had always filled her with warmth. This one however... sent a chill down her spine, and made her feel uneasy.

Tentatively, she raised her eyes from the floor to the eyes that gazed upon her with hunger.

It was Lord Boromir.

She knew he was an honorable man. But now that he was in the presence of the One ring...

His feral gaze awoke fear within her, though she struggled to keep her face and eyes impassive. She felt another pair of eyes upon her, and turned to find Legolas gazing at her with deep concern.

He looked as though he was startled by her appearance; his eyes taking in her fading form with disbelief. He suddenly stiffened, feeling her carefully disguised fear, and found the source. His head slowly turned in Boromir's direction, and the steward's son met his deadly glare; challenging the prince.

Arodwen let her gaze fall upon the Ring at last. She had felt it's pull since the moment Frodo passed through Rivendell's gates; tried to ignore the guttural hissing voice that grew louder and louder with each passing day.

'_You are mine!'_

Arodwen nearly screamed. She heard him... Sauron... By the Valar, he was speaking to her!

'_Let not your voice pain my ears, Cruel One. Leave me be.'_ She thought with as much fearlessness as she could muster.

She heard cackling laughter over Boromir's voice as he spoke to the council.

'_You can do nothing... I know your thoughts and desires; your fears and hopes. I will not yield to one who is doomed to become my slave!'_ Sauron shouted in her head.

'_Nor will I yield to you...' _Arodwen answered, stilling the trembling in her voice.

'_You shall when I kill your prince!'_

She swallowed hard at Sauron's words, watching Legolas defend Aragorn's name.

'_Oh yes... You fear that above all, do you not? To see him die?' _he asked silkily. When she did not reply, he continued, _'Kill the hobbit... Bring me my Ring... And I shall leave him unscathed...'_

'_Your words are no more trustworthy than a snake's. I-will-not-yield.'_

"I WILL TAKE IT!"

Arodwen pulled out of the darkness slowly engulfing her, her eyes falling upon the brave hobbit as he stood before all those twice his size. "I will take it." He said again, his bright sky-blue eyes wandering among them. "Though... I do not know the way..."

Mithrandir was the first to speak. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." he said, stepping over to the hobbit, and squeezing his shoulder reassuringly.

Aragorn, who had not jumped into the fighting, finally stood from his seat, walked with a purposeful air, and knelt before Frodo. "By my life, or death, I can protect you; I will. You have my sword."

With a sinking feeling in her stomach, she watched Legolas step forward proclaiming, "And you have my bow."

"And my, axe..." grunted Gimli the dwarf, shaking a fresh axe as he stepped beside Legolas, who gave him a disdainful look.

Boromir made rather hesitant oath, but declared himself joined as well.

Then, the trio of hobbits made their entrance, each making quite 'noble' statements of their qualities and loyalty.

Elrond looked upon them with a strange expression, torn between humor and anger at the hobbit's unexpected entrance. "Nine companions... So be it. You shall be, the Fellowship, of the Ring."

* * *

**_I know what you must be thinking... Is she gonna' be a 10th walker? REVIEW! And you will find out in the next chapter!_**


	23. Chauvinist Men

**A/N 1:_Holy wah! 17 reviews in 2 days! sniffles You guys make me feel so loved. I wish I could get that many for every chapter! Lol. Please be sure to read the explanation at the end of the chapter._**

**Disclaimer: _See prologue._**

_**Chapter 22**_

_**Chauvinist Men

* * *

**_

As the council dispersed, going to their chambers to make ready for the evening meal, Arodwen approached the only remaining people; Lord Elrond and his sons. She had deliberately not pledged herself a member at the council, so as to avoid argument and chauvinism.

"I will protect Frodo as well, my lord." she said firmly, her tone that of one not wanting to put up with defiance.

Elrond's lips pursed at her declaration. He nodded at his sons, clearly indicating that they should leave as well.

As Elrohir and Elladan began to make their way down the steps that led away, they glanced back at their _adar_, wondering if they might be able to eavesdrop. But when they looked back to see if they might have a chance, they met their father's stern gaze, which quashed any more ideas.

Elrond returned his attention back to Arodwen, who looked just as stern.

"Arodwen, please understand that-"

"My lord, I know the dangers. I know every step this fellowship will take."

Elrond stared at her, his eyes gleaming with disbelief and doubt. "How do you know this?"

Arodwen sat down in the seat that was Elladan's, looking weary and drawn. "I told you before, that my name will not be written henceforth in any book or script. I have seen the fellowship's journey, my lord. Where I have been, milord, the future that will be written here is but an already written fairytale. And, if I was not written in those books in the future, then I must make sure that I am not now. Please understand this, milord..."

Elrond said nothing, but rested his head in one of his hands in the manner of one who tries to alleviate a painful headache.

"Trust in my words, Elrond..." she said, craving his acceptance and approval.

He looked to her with a stoic gaze.

"Arodwen... I know you have trained in defense... I have watched you learn the healing arts and ways... But I am still hesitant. For one, there is already an elf in this fellowship."

"But yet there are four hobbits! And two men! Why not two elves?" she protested vehemently. "I can help them, Elrond. I can fight with them. I have been told that this is the path I must take. If you deny me this, then you are defying the will Ilúvatar..."

Elrond fell into silence again. The only sounds were the distant rumbling of waterfalls, the rustle of the autumn leaves, and the faint gentle chirp of crickets.

"I would not have denied you, Arodwen." Elrond said at last, and she was surprised that he sounded grievous. "Keeping you here would only hasten your fading... Letting you go... you might yet find comfort. But heed my words, _penneth_... No matter what choice you make, both paths, will eventually lead to your death. One path, will take two."

Arodwen nodded. "This I already know, my lord." she said quietly, her head bowed as though she was admitting defeat.

Elrond looked at her gravely, then shook his head in a defeated way. "Come then... The evening meal will be set out soon."

* * *

Over the next month before the fellowship (none of which save Gandalf and Frodo knew Arodwen was to accompany them) was to depart, Legolas saw Arodwen training hard everyday with either Elrohir, Elladan, or Arwen, on the practice field. And if she was not wielding a blade, she was immersed in healing studies with Lord Elrond in the library. But on the rare occasion, he had thrice glimpsed her collecting herbs in the garden, and in the forest. 

"You are looking better." Aragorn said, as both of them made their way back to the Homely House after a hard training.

"Only because I see her looking better." Legolas answered, twirling one of his blades absently in his hand.

Aragorn frowned. "She seems to be hiding something..."

"Everyone has their secrets, Estel. You of all people should know this..." Legolas teased, the corners of his lips turning up in a smile.

Aragorn laughed and nodded. "Aye, that I do. But she does not need to keep secrets from us. What could she possibly be hiding?"

Legolas shrugged his shoulders, not too keen to pry at Arodwen at the moment. "I know not. We have not spoken."

"You should. We leave tomorrow."

"I know. But I think perhaps a silent parting is better." Legolas mused.

"Better for who? Come now Legolas, it pains you to leave her. Do you not think you should give her a proper farewell? Maybe she feels pained as well."

"That I doubt. _Tiro_." (look) Legolas said, pointing to where Arodwen was walking leisurely toward a glade with a small basket in hand to collect herbs and roots in, softly singing a song of the Valar. "She is happy, my friend. And I dare not trouble her when she has at last found solace."

* * *

Arwen finished packing the few clothes into Arodwen's small pack. She had snuck in little things that she knew Arodwen would want, but yet had not bothered with to take up room; special shampoo and soaps, a brush, and even a carefully folded elven gown cushioned between the other clothes. Arwen had a feeling she might want to where it at some point... 

"You did not have to pack my things, Arwen. Though I appreciate it greatly. _Hannon le_." (thank you) Arodwen said, coming into the room while she buckled the belt around her waist that held the newly forged sword Arwen's brothers had gifted to her. They were like her own kin now.

Arwen smiled. "I only wish I could do more for you, my friend."

Arodwen returned it, slipping a small yet deadly knife in one of her calf-high boots. "You have given me so much already. I could not ask for more even if I wanted."

After slipping one of the pack's straps over her shoulder, Arodwen was embraced tightly by Arwen. The Evenstar had finally let her mask of well-wishing happiness fall, revealing a grief-stricken elleth with tears welling in her eyes. "Estel... He said that 'it was a dream'... our future together... He told me to take the ship into the West; live a better life. But I have no life without him Arodwen!" she quietly cried, letting herself be comforted and embraced by her friend.

"He is not sure of himself, Arwen. Aragorn believes that it would be best for you to sail, even if it means for his own happiness. Do you not see? He loves you more than anything... That is why he cannot stand to see you give up something so precious as your immortality. It pains him to know that while you remain perfect an beautiful, he will age before your eyes until he passes, leaving you alone in the world." Arodwen said gently, breaking the embrace to look at Arwen.

The raven-haired beauty had tears clinging to her dark lashes, and her expression was that of one heading to the gallows.

"Worry not Arwen. I promise you that if you do not sail West, you will not regret it."

Arwen looked as though she was going to question further, but Elrohir's voice sounded from beyond Arodwen's door, calling her to the courtyard.

The two stepped outside, and faced each other to say their painful partings.

"Goodbye then, my friend." Arodwen said quietly, her eyes drifting to the ground. Would she ever see Arwen again? What if she died on the journey?

"Nay, _mellon_, say not goodbye. Rather, until next we meet." Arwen encouraged, giving her friend one final embrace before having to depart to stand in the courtyard with her brothers and father.

* * *

Arodwen stood at the foot of the stairs, one hand grasping a pillar as she looked around the side to see all who were there. 

Aragorn seemed to be speaking with Arwen through his sad grey eyes as he stood proudly, waiting to depart.

Sam was speaking quietly to Bill, while Merry and Pippin muttered about not having had a second breakfast yet. Frodo had a far-off look in his eyes, his thoughts straying to doubt. Gandalf beside him with his large hat upon his head, a strong sword at his side, and twisted staff in hand.

The dwarf Gimli, arrayed heavily in his dwarven armor, leaned against he axe easily.

Legolas, as ever, was standing patiently with an unreadable expression. His eyes were roaming over all the elves present, and she saw the slightest frown line crease his forehead as he did not find whatever it was he sought.

She jumped when she heard a voice sound very near to her. "Are you ready Arodwen?" Elrond asked her quietly, a strong hand reaching out and gripping her shoulder.

Arodwen simply nodded, adjusting her pack firmly over her shoulder, and stepped from behind the pillar, making her way smoothly down the stairs.

* * *

Legolas rested his eyes upon her as she revealed herself from behind the carven stone. His heart plummeted as he saw her carrying a weapon, and the attire she was garbed in. A silver blue femininely cut tunic with silver fastenings under a tighter over-tunic of light and dark greys, matching leggings, and black calf-high boots. A brown belt with gold elven writing circled around her waist, and an elven sword hung elegantly from it, nestled in an ebony and silver scabbard. 

"Oh Valar..." he muttered to himself, just as Elrond approached them all with a dignified stride and stern expression.

"There is one more to add to this fellowship. The Ringbearer has decided that she will be an asset, and not a hindrance to the quest; and he therefore grants her leave to take part also." Elrond said, beckoning Arodwen to his side. She did her best not to look intimidated, and not catch eyes with Legolas. Poised, head held high, and eyes piercing, she surveyed them.

"A woman?" Boromir cried, astonished, his eyes shining with mirth. "Surely you jest Lord Elrond! Lest of course you mean her purpose in this fellowship will be not for the arts of war or healing..."

"Hold your tongue you chauvinist pig, lest I cut it from your foul mouth!" Arodwen hissed at him, knowing the full implications of his words.

"What other use could a woman have on such a dangerous quest as this?" Boromir argued, glaring at her with ferocity.

Aragorn saw Legolas clench his hand into a fist, relax, and then clench it again while he murmured a prayer to Ilúvatar to grant him patience and calm his anger.

Arodwen looked at Boromir with such hatred, Aragorn was surprised the man was not dead.

"Lord Boromir," Frodo said, "I have already decided that Lady Arodwen will join us. If you are not content with this, then I suggest you either rein in your anger, or discontinue your part in this Fellowship."

Arodwen smiled at Frodo in thanks for his words, and he returned it with a shaky grin.

Boromir just huffed disapprovingly, but remained where he was standing.

"Very well then." Elrond said at last, giving Arodwen a small push forward in the small of her back.

She stepped forward, and decided it would be best to stand with the hobbits. '_Best place really. I'd rather not endure Legolas and Aragorn's anger with me at the moment..._' she thought, smiling kindly at Merry and Pippin, who were giving her broad grins.

"This fellowship is setting out on a quest for Mount Doom," said Elrond loudly, "On you who travel with him no oath, nor bond is laid, to go further than you will. Go now forth, and may the blessings of elves, men... and all free folk, go with you."

Arodwen bowed her head to Elrond, then looked to Arwen. The Evenstar drew her gaze away from the Ranger to offer her friend an encouraging smile, and mouthed the words, 'Until next we meet'.

As the Fellowship turned and began to walk from the gates, she fell into step on the other side of Bill, her eyes immediately taking to scan the forest (even though she knew no enemies would lurk within Rivendell).

So immersed in her task, she did not notice the elf prince approach from behind her...

* * *

**A/N 2:_ The favor she asked of Elrond was pretty crucial. Because of it, I guess you could say that's why she wasn't in the books. But hey, that's just what I wrote it as. So, in a way, I guess she isn't really contradicting the canon, because no one would ever know she existed! At least if this were real! Lol. REVIEW!_**


	24. Threats of a Prince

**Disclaimer_: See prologue._**

_**Chapter 23**_

_**Threats of a Prince**_

A hand laid on her shoulder with an unusually firm grip, and she turned her head to see who it was. Her heart settled somewhere around her navel when she saw it was Legolas, not looking pleased at all.

"Not now, my lord. I have no wish to argue." Arodwen said at once, shrugging his hand off of her shoulder, and continuing forward. But he reached out and grabbed her shoulder in an almost painful grip, spinning her around to face him.

"No, Arodwen, now." Legolas said firmly, fixing her with an intense stare. "I will not wait for whenever you 'wish' to speak."

Arodwen avoided the gaze, attempting to pull away from him again. But to no avail.

"Legolas, stop it!" she hissed, "The fellowship cannot wait for us."

"They will keep going while I deal with you."

"Deal with me? What am I now, your property?" she asked indignantly.

"Arodwen, you are being foolish; going on the quest! What possessed you to do this? You have no skills-"

"I was trained by Elrond and his sons!" Arodwen said fiercely, feeling proud of the knowledge she had acquired.

Legolas fumed, his eyes sparking into blue flames. "You are not experienced enough! You could be killed!"

"As could the rest of you Legolas! I am no different." Arodwen shot back, her own anger reaching closer to the boiling point as she faced him.

Far up along the path, Boromir had stopped, and was listening to the two elves.

"You are in more danger than us, Arodwen. You know that." Legolas said.

"Because I am a woman?" she scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Yes!" He shook her shoulders. "Are you ignorant to the tortures that orcs beset on the innocent like you?"

"I can hold my own Legolas, so put aside your fears for me lest it cause you to lose your focus. There are more important things to worry about now..." She said to him gravely, and with a great pull, she wrenched away from him and nearly sprinted up the path, throwing a heated glare at Boromir as she passed to stop beside Sam and Bill.

Legolas stared after her for a moment before following, ignoring Boromir.

"Rather that she _should _be for other purposes. I can see you would like that, elf." Boromir chuckled rather evilly.

Legolas turned on him, glowering. "You will not speak to her, touch her, or even so much as _think_ about her. She is here to help Frodo, and is not present to fill your perverse fantasies." the elf growled, and turned to continue up the path.

Boromir laughed again. "You are simply sore that she does not submit to you! You are too weak to take what you want, and that is why you will never have her."

Before he knew it, an arrow had flown past his ear, leaving a deep gash that bled profusely. He cried out, his hand clutching at the wound.

"That was a warning Boromir." Legolas spat, returning his bow across his shoulder, "The next time one of my arrows fly, it will be embedded in your heart before you can ask for forgiveness..."

* * *

Arodwen sat with her knees drawn up, her chin resting upon them as she stared into the flames of the fire Aragorn had procured. The ranger had not said anything to her, but the look in his eyes when they were caught in each others gaze was enough to tell her he wished she was back in Rivendell.

"What troubles you Lady Arodwen?" Pippin asked, munching on some of Sam's expertly cooked food he had made for their dinner. Night had fallen, and their path was veiled, causing them to finally retire for the night.

Arodwen looked to the small hobbit, and offered him a smile that hid her true problems. "Nothing Master Took."

"Pippin will do milady." he said, getting up to sit down beside her. "Was it your argument with Master Legolas that upsets you?"

Arodwen looked at him sharply, her hair catching the firelight as she spoke slowly, "How did you know about that...?"

"I had looked to see where you had gone, and saw you quarreling with him." Pippin admitted sheepishly, his head bowed.

"You should bear no guilt, Pippin, it is not your fault. We were speaking rather loudly." she said quietly, her gaze turning back to the fire.

Merry came over, and sat down on her other side. "Boromir doesn't look to happy about you coming with us..." he said, nodding to the steward's son, who was many yards away, preparing his bed-roll.

"He has no respect for females, Merry. He believes there is no strength in them; nor any other attribute worth acknowledging praise." she said, merely glancing in the direction that Merry had nodded to.

Pippin shifted uncomfortably. "What of you and Master Legolas?" he asked quietly, hardly daring to look at her.

Merry saw her visibly stiffen as she answered with a harder voice. "That is too bold, Master Took. Curiosity when used overmuch, can cause drastic problems. Now, is one of those moments."

"Forgive me milady, you are right." Pippin admitted softly, feeling very embarrassed.

"Worry not my little friend. I can never be angry with you hobbits overlong." she said, smiling at them both.

"It's because we're so handsome." Merry said proudly, leaning back at ease with his pipe hanging from between his smiling lips

Arodwen laughed, the first time she had done so in a very, very long time. To the hobbits, elven laughter sounded beautiful and flowing like the elven language. It was an uplifting feeling, and warmed them from the inside out. They had never heard an elf laugh before.

"Who is to take first watch?" Gandalf asked, stowing away his pipe, and taking off his grey hat.

"I shall." Arodwen answered at once, getting up from her place beside the fire to find a place to stand as a look-out.

Aragorn was spreading out his own bedroll as he said to Gandalf, "I shall take up the watch after Arodwen."

The wizard nodded his approval, drawing his grey cloak closer about him, and bowing his head to sleep.

Arodwen doused the fire with dirt, so as to not procure smoke, while undoing her dark blonde hair from the long braid, running a hand through it to straighten out the waves. "Off to bed you two." she chided Merry and Pippin, who had not moved from where they sat. "I know you shall complain in the morn' if you do not."

"When have they ever not...?" muttered Sam, tugging his mantle off his shoulders to use as a blanket.

Gimli was knocked out like a drunken man, his snores slowly beginning to fill the campsite.

Boromir, she assumed, was asleep. He had his back to her, covered in his elaborate fur and velvet cloak.

Legolas however, was gazing at her intently. She noticed that he did not look pale or drawn anymore. Now that darkness had fallen, she could notice his elven glow had returned. Though the aura was one of sadness, and a deep loss and longing.

Aragorn laid a hand on his shoulder with a brotherly grip, indicating that he should rest. The elf just nodded, laying aside his knives, bow, and quiver next to him.

She turned away from him, knowing how that look came to be there. _'I cannot do this...'_ she thought worriedly, _'I can no sooner stop caring for him than breathing! Mariel was right! This is killing me inside! But if he knows? Ai! He'll never let me leave his sight even if it be but a moment...'_ She shook her head despairingly. Pippin had been right. _'I cannot help it... Who can not love him?... I just have to try harder not to think about him.'

* * *

_

Hours later, after everyone had fallen into deep sleep, she was watching their surroundings with great determination. Sleep did not pull at her eyes as of yet.

"I shall take up my watch now..." Aragorn whispered as he came to her side, stretching his arms to loosen the taut muscles.

Arodwen glanced at him, "All is well, Aragorn. I can continue."

Aragorn smiled, kneeling beside her and taking one of her hands in his and squeezing it gently. "You need to rest. It will not settle well with Gandalf if all but one can journey on fitfully, just because she was too stubborn to let someone else take up watch so she could rest."

Arodwen grinned, and gripped his hand in return. "Thank you Aragorn..." she whispered, standing up.

"Sleep. There are still a few hours before I will wake everyone." Aragorn said, shooing her away.

She gave him one last smile before going to get her cloak that was with Bill the pony. She was unaware of the eyes that followed her from beneath the fur lining of a Gondorian cloak; even after she had laid near the hobbits and fallen asleep...

REVIEW!


	25. Against the Mountain

**Disclaimer: _See prologue._**

**Orange munch munch!: Boromir is the 'resident jerk' because he is influenced by the ring, and there is only one woman in the entire fellowship. Of course he's going to give her problems! He is a man and a mortal. I don't care if you think my fic is 'puke-worthy'. None of my other reviewers think so. And Legolas does not 'look like a bowl of oatmeal'. If you're trying to bash him because of your own puke worthy looks, it's not really working. If you don't like this story, then stop reading it, and filling my in-box with a bunch of pointless flames. Last I checked, writing a Mary Sue wasn't illegal. **

**To everyone else, read 'orange munch-munch's' 3 reviews. All of them are flames, but it's really funny to read. I mean, they deleted my story, but I posted it again despite it. Does this person think I'm going to suddenly stop writing because of three lousy flames? Because, there's no way in Hell that's going to happen. :o)**

_**Chapter 24**_

_**Against the Mountain

* * *

**_

A fortnight since they had left the gates of Rivendell, the company was resting upon Hollin. The cool air of January did not seem to affect the two rascals, Merry and Pippin, as they sparred with a light-hearted Boromir.

Aragorn watched the two with his pipe between his teeth; as did Sam and Frodo who were tucking into some food.

Gimli was speaking vociferously with Gandalf, while Legolas stared out from where he stood with his arms folded across his firm chest.

Arodwen seemed uneasy. She kept glancing around, as though expecting an uruk to charge her from the bushes.

"Are you well Arodwen?"

She jumped, spinning around to face Aragorn who had come up behind her. "_Im vaer_. I am fine, Aragorn." she answered hastily.

Aragorn eyed her curiously. "You do not seem so." he pressed.

"Worry not, my friend. It is Frodo who should be looked after, not I."

"Everyone looks out for each other, _mellon_. You have just as much importance as he does." the Ranger said.

She glanced all around her again, avoiding the area where Legolas had just leapt up to.

Aragorn raised an eyebrow at this, saying, "Perhaps it is a certain elf prince who weighs on your mind?"

She glared up at him. "Such things are no concern of yours, milord." she said cooly.

Aragorn was about to retort, when Sam asked "What is that?"

Both ranger and elf turned to look at where he stared. Legolas's piercing gaze was aimed at the mass as well.

"Nothing. It's just a wisp of cloud." grumbled Gimli, his hands firmly set on his hips.

"It's moving fast..." Aragorn commented, his own eyes trying to make out the shape. "And against the wind..."

Legolas suddenly leapt from where he stood shouting, "Crebain! From Dundland!"

Aragorn pushed Arodwen toward some brush shouting, "Hide! Take cover!"

The elleth kicked dirt on the fire as she went, effectively putting it out. Grabbing discarded cloaks and packs, she hurried to find a place to hide; the birds were almost upon them. She pushed Merry and Pippin ahead of her, thrusting the possessions beneath some bushes. When she turned to find a thicket to dive beneath, a pair of strong arms grabbed her waist, pulling her down; just as the creatures flew over them.

The wind knocked out of her, and her face pressed against warm and soft fabric, she didn't move. The flapping of bird wings echoed around her; the bird screeches hurt her ears. Many minutes passed before the sounds faded as the fowl moved on.

The arms that had grabbed her still held her firmly. She raised her head to see who had helped her.

Legolas stared back at her with a small smile creeping upon his lips; blue eyes sparkling slightly.

She pulled away from him, falling back onto the dirt with a soft 'thump'.

"It seems that we must alter our course..." Gandalf murmured, emerging from behind a boulder with his pipe in hand.

Arodwen ignored Legolas's proffered hand, and got up off the dirt herself, "Thank you, milord." she said curtly, brushing the dust from her tunic while her cheeks became flushed from embarrassment. Aragorn watched the two with a stern gaze. He saw how Legoals looked crestfallen when she ignored him and began to walk away; an almost wistful look falling upon his features.

Aragorn shook his head in exasperation. This was going to drive him to an early death long before any orcs could...

* * *

The snow came upon them in torrents, the wind whipping at their faces fiercely as Gandalf tried to make an easier path for them. After Legolas had failed to bring the sun, the entire company seemed to slow their pace at the lack of progress.

Arodwen was not walking gracefully atop the snow as Legolas did, for she knew that if she did so, he would immediately slow and fall into step beside her; trying to get her to speak to him. Instead, she was helping Merry as best she could. She had wrapped the hobbit as tightly as she could in her warm cloak, then carried him after Gandalf; hugging him close to preserve him as much warmth as possible. Though Merry was not entirely 'light', due to the twins' hard training, she had enough strength to bear him without difficulty.

Even with the added cloak and comfort, she feared for all the hobbits. They were getting paler by the minute; their lips turning blue with the cold.

Elves could feel heat and cold only in extremes. When the temperatures became life-threatening, they felt it too. And this was definitely one of those times. Her lungs felt like they were on fire with each labored breath she took. The fatigue and dizziness from over exerting herself was beginning to settle in. She prayed that they would stop soon, lest she pass out.

Arodwen looked up upon hearing a snatch of Legolas speaking. "There is a fell voice on the air!"

When she concentrated, she could hear it as well... A menacing echo of elvish spells upon the wind...

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf shouted, just as a mass of rock and snow fell, the majority of it missing them.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! We must turn back!" she heard someone shout.

She halted, still holding Merry tightly, and leant against the mountainside to try and calm her painful breathing.

"A-Arodwen?" Merry chattered, his blue lips turning into a deeper frown as his eyes tried to scrutinize her.

"I'm fine, Merry..." she gasped, trying to tug the cloak closer around the hobbit.

"_Losto Caradhras, sedo hodo, nuith i ruith!_"

Another strike of lightning... A rumbling sound... Yelling... And then bitter cold... That was all she remembered before succumbing to unconsciousness.

* * *

"Will she be alright?"

"She is still so cold..."

"What is wrong with her?"

"When will she wake?"

Cold... So very cold... What _was_ wrong with her?

A warm smooth hand was caressing her face... Someone was whispering elvish in a soft, gentle voice... Warm arms were holding her...

Her head pounded painfully, and she groaned as she felt it throb.

"Arodwen..." someone whispered close to her.

"Hmm...?" she groaned again, hoping to fall back asleep so she wouldn't have to feel the painful migraine raging in her head.

"Wake up... please..."

"So tired..." Arodwen murmured back to the voice, snuggling closer in the warm arms.

She heard a soft chuckle, and felt the arms tighten around her gently. "I know _velui eth_, but you must." (sweet one)

With another muffled groan, she forced her eyes to open, blinking several times before focusing on who was holding her.

"Legolas..?" she asked, turning her head a little more.

The prince smiled and nodded at her, stealing a moment to caress her steadily warming cheek. "You've been unconscious for nearly two days. I feared you would never wake."

"I am awake now." Arodwen murmured, feeling her eyes threatening to close. She may have been awake then, but she desperately wanted to drift back off into dreamless peace.

"Stay awake." he intoned firmly, shifting her in his arms.

"I can't..." she whispered, "Too tired..." She closed her eyes, her head falling against his firm chest.

He gazed at the long deep gash above her brow; silent sign that she had been struck by a falling boulder.

Aragorn had come on silent feet when he had seen Arodwen falling back into slumber. "If we cannot keep her conscious, she may never wake again..." he said worriedly. "It is a dangerous wound she recieved."

"Aye, that I know Estel." Legolas sighed, holding Arodwen closer in his arms. "At least we have escaped Caradhras cruel grasp; she would have died."

"She might still."

"Speak not of such things." Legolas snapped icily. "Enough worry and trouble toils in my mind. I need not add more because of you my friend."

Aragorn bowed his head in silent apology. "I meant not to anger you _mellon_."

Legolas carefully moved Arodwen in his arms, and gently laid her upon one of the soft cloaks he had retrieved. She did not stir.

"Hath Gandalf opened the Gates yet?" Legolas asked, laying another cloak over her to ensure she retained the body heat she'd lost.

"Nay," Aragorn said dismayed. "And I hope he achieves so soon. An evil presence fills this place. We are not welcome."

"You shall feel evil around you 'till we are a league away from the dank of Moria." Legolas muttered.

SPLASH!

Both heads jerked in the direction of the noise to see Merry and Pippin tossing stones as far as they could into the small lake. Aragorn leapt up, and ran to grasp Merry's arm just as he had pulled it back to throw another rock.

"Do not disturb the waters!" he hissed at them.

Pippin had already retreated away from the shore, and was now staring up at the elvish script with a puzzled look. "Speak friend... speak, 'friend'... elvish... Gandalf!"

Legolas looked up when he heard the rumbling of the doors opening. The Took had solved the cursed riddle. Arodwen stirred at the shouting and movement. Her eyes fluttered open, and she gave a sigh. Legolas helped her to her feet, a hand firmly set upon her elbow.

She gave him a look that said he should let go. Reluctantly, the prince released his grip, but kept close in case needed. Arodwen followed after Aragorn into the cave with a look in her eyes that held both fear and contempt. Nevertheless, she unsheathed the sword given to her by Arwen, staring around the entrance with a piercing gaze...

The anxiousness in him was growing more and more with each little wave that fell upon the shore.

The Watcher had awoken...

**REVIEW!**


	26. Into the Darkness

**Ugh... I'm sorry about making you guys wait longer than usual for the next chapter. I really don't have any other excuse besides (1) too much homework and (2) writers block is getting to me while (3) my muse has up and moved out. I don't know when she'll be back, but hey... **

**If you guys have any nifty ideas for my story that have been bugging you, lay 'em on me. Preferrably something that would happen when they get out of Moria (cause, that's where my writers block started). **

**Thanks!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: _See prologue._**

_**Chapter 25**_

_**Into the Darkness

* * *

**_

The sound of Pippin's voice woke her, and she opened her eyes. How long had she slept? What was going on now?

She opened her eyes, hearing the rest of her companions making their way into the mine. _It hasn't happened yet_, she sighed, forcing herself to stand.

Legolas's hand upon her arm was a comfort, but she made him let go for the fear of looking weak in front of an already scornful Boromir.

But she _was_ weak. She was dizzy, nauseous, feverish, cold, and her limbs were heavy with languor. Step by step, she followed after Aragorn, who drew his sword as he entered the dark threatening cave. Her hand strayed to the hilt of her own deadly blade, and she slid it from it's own sheath.

She could feel Legolas's tenseness as he passed her. He gave her a glance of concern, before continuing inside to survey the scene before them.

"'Tis a tomb!" Boromir declared, stepping back from a dwarf skeleton. Gimli howled in anger and misery.

Her breathing seemed to quicken in anticipation, and her grip tightened upon her sword. Frodo cried out, and she whirled around to face the entrance. She swayed dangerously, her vision blurring with the sudden movement.

Sam was yelling...

She heard Legolas's bow sing...

Ignoring the cry of Legolas to stay back, she sprinted toward the monstrous beast that held the Ringbearer high above their heads in a clawed tentacle. The freezing water soaked her clothes as she ran into the water and began to swing her sword at the flailing arms of the beast; hacking at every one that came near.

One of the Watcher's arms knocked her off her feet, making her fall back into the icy water. Before she could get back up, another had wrapped painfully around her stomach, and brought her up high into the air. Her sword fell from her grasp.

"Arodwen!"

She struggled with all the strength she possessed, her breath coming in sharp gasps as the tentacle tightened around her. She couldn't help but scream as she felt a rib break under the unbearable pressure. Frodo, whom she had seen clearly while being held above the water, suddenly disappeared from her sight. Before she realized what had happened, she felt her stomach do a somersault, and she was falling fast toward the water's churning surface.

Once again, she cried out. But this time because the arms of Aragorn had tightened their hold when they caught her. Arrows flashed past her face in quick succession. Her dimming sight allowed her to see the entrance of the mines. A rumbling and crashing of rocks and rubble echoed in her ears before silence and darkness overtook.

"We now have but one choice..." _thump, thump, thump_ "We must face the long, dark, of Moria..."

Her heavy lids had finally closed against her will. She felt herself being lowered, and then more familiar arms holding her. A hand unintentionally pressed against one of her broken ribs, and she let out a muffled scream, letting tears leak from her eyes in the agony of it.

"Gandalf," Arodwen heard Aragorn say, very near to her, "The hobbits are weary, and Arodwen is injured. Would it endanger us to rest here?"

Arodwen felt the light from Gandalf's staff pierce through her eyelids as he moved closer. "Nay, it shant. Not now, as long as we are silent." The bright light dimmed to that of a dying candles glow as the wizard dulled the crystal that was nestled in the petrified roots of the staff.

Aragorn struck a tiny fire near her to provide some light. She opened her eyes, biting her lip against the searing pain that shot through her abdomen with each breath she took. The rest of the fellowship was many yards away, somewhat sheltered by tall boulders, most of whom were succumbing to the call of sleep already.

Aragorn was looking through the many herbs and medicines she had brought in her bag.

Legolas was kneeling beside her, his gaze soft. "Where are you hurt?" he asked, reaching out and brushing away her hair from her face to look at her. She was grimacing in pain.

"My ribs... they burn..." she gritted out quietly.

Legolas hesitated, but then let his hands rest upon her abdomen. She whimpered as the burning flamed up again. Starting at the hem of the tunic, he undid a few of the clasps up until just below her breasts.

"W-What are you doing?" she asked icily. She would have stopped him, but it literallyhurt too damn much to move an inch.

"I'm seeing how badly you are injured..." Legolas said, trying to ignore the blood that stained the fabric as he parted the sides to reveal a toned, yet severely injured abdomen. Elvish healing chants were not going to be enough for this... He could see were the tentacles had wrapped around her and suctioned to her skin. Each little circle where a 'sucker' had clung was red and bleeding profusely; for eachof the Watcher's'suckers'had at least four razor sharp fangs that pierced the flesh when they attached. Her stomach was a mass of black and purple bruises; some even tinged yellow.

Legolas swore an elvish curse softly, his eyes roaming over each wound.

"That bad?" Arodwen murmured, her eyes closed again.

"Aye..."

Aragorn had returned, and he too swore, but not as softly. She saw the bottles and herbs in his hands, and her eyes widened. "Hold a moment Estel!" she hissed, "What herbs are you using on me?"

"The ones you need." he replied cheekily, kneeling down next to her, and looking over her wounds.

"Aragorn-" she began reproachfully, trying to scoot away, but only managing to cause herself more pain.

"Hush and sit still little one." Aragorn reprimanded, taking some clear liquid and pouring it over the gashes.

"Aragorn! Don't use that one--!"

Legolas clamped a hand firmly over her mouth as she screamed. The disinfectant burned like white hot flame as it cleansed the injuries inflicted by the beast.

"You... bastard..." she gasped when Legolas removed his hand. The prince raised an eyebrow at her foul language. She glared at Aragorn with hatred. "You don't... use that kind... unless, it's serious..."

"Your welcome." he chuckled, now smoothing on a creamy white paste made from Athelas. It gave her a gentle cooling sensation as he gently applied it. Every once in a while, he would pause, and find a yellow serrated tooth embedded in her flesh. Legolas couldn't help but wince everytime he removed one.

When he went to hand Legolas the bandages and finish, she shook her head.

"The grey bottle." she said, nodding at her bag of herbs, asking him to get it.

Aragorn retrieved the vial, looking at it skeptically. "What is this potion?" he asked, not giving it to her.

"Lord Elrond, gave it to me... It will help my ribs so I might be able to walk tomorrow..." Arodwen said, still biting her lip. The pain was still throbbing.

Aragorn uncapped the stone-grey bottle, and brought it to his nose. It smelled like the _Niphredil_ blossoms Arwen used in her hair from her grandmother Galadriel. (**A/N**: **And he knows this because...? lol, sorry, couldn't resist**) They grew only in Lorien.

Legolas took the healing brew from him, and let Arodwen take a tiny sip. She gave a grimace at the taste, but swallowed.

Finally, Legolas gently but tightly wrapped thick white bandages around her abdomen to prevent infection and help prohibit movement that would hurt her broken ribs even more. Aragorn put out the flames, sternly telling her to rest until they set out again, and then went to relieve Gandalf from his watch.

Legolas could see her even in the darkness. He fetched their blankets, and returned to her side. Her eyes were closed, but her face betrayed her discomfort to him.

The prince removed his weapons, and set them beside him; he did not care if the keen Aragorn was keeping watch or not, he did not feel safe without them. She jumped when he laid a hand on her shoulder. "It is only me..." he whispered. He had folded his cloak for her to use as a pillow with a spare one spread upon the ground, and now gently laid her upon them, careful not to put too much pressure on her injury.

"Thank you..." she whispered as he tucked her own warm cloak around her.

Legolas smiled, even though she couldn't see it. "You are welcome... _melamin_..." (my love) He felt his heart swell with joy when she did not protest or even flinch at the endearment. Legolas was about to move away and let her rest, when he remembered something.

"Arodwen... Are you still plagued by those nightmares?" he asked softly, hoping that the vile orcs had ceased their calling to her.

"Yes..." she murmured, "They had ceased when I was in Rivendell. But now that we have left... they do not leave leave me alone." she answered with just as much quietness, as though she feared a nightmare might start when she spoke of it. "Why do you think I never wake others to take watch? I do not wish to sleep..."

Legolas did not even have to think about what to do next. He laid down beside her, and let his arm rest upon her uninjured waist with elven gentleness. "Then I shall keep them away..." he whispered in her ear, his warm breath caressing the tip, delighting him when she gave a small shiver.

"Sleep now, _mir nin_. The road will not be merciful tomorrow." (my jewel)

Despite the sharp stab of pain that jolted through her when she moved, Arodwen rolled over so she was facing Legolas, meeting his surprised stare. She untucked the cloak he had wrapped around her, and laid half of it over him so he too would be comfortable. Legolas gave her an intoxicating smile, and placed a warm tender kiss on her forehead. Wrapping his arms around her again, he pulled her against him without aggravating her wounds. "Good night..." she sighed, finally letting her heavy eyes close.

Legolas watched her fall asleep within seconds; his pleased grin still in place.

She was beginning to let go of her fear...

**_REVIEW! Also, there is a (deadly) species of squid that does have four razor-like teeth in each little 'sucker' thingy. So, yeah, it's possible. Creepy, huh? _**


	27. Gerich Estellio Nin

**Disclaimer: _See prologue._**

_**Chapter 26**_

_**Gerich Estellio Nin - You have my Trust

* * *

**_

Arodwen awoke with a gentle nudge on her shoulder. Merry was kneeling next to her, a grin on his cherubic face.

"Good mornin' m'lady." he said happily. "Or at least, I think it's morning. Master Legolas asked me to wake you. How are you feeling?"

Arodwen slowly sat up, feeling only a dull ache in her ribs. "Compared to yester eve, wonderful."

Merry smiled wider, and gave her a hug. "They'll be really happy to see you better."

Arodwen laughed lightly, rumpling Merry's hair, and getting up with his help. "Is that so? Well then, I feel even better."

Merry grabbed her hand and led her around a boulder to where everyone was sitting, eating breakfast. Gandalf looked over, taking his pipe from between his teeth and chuckling appreciatively. "Well well! The healing of elves never ceases to amaze me, dear Arodwen. I am glad to see you are fairing better."

Arodwen bowed her head to the wizard respectfully, smiling. "I feel immensely better, Mithrandir, thank you."

Pippin had now taken hold of her other hand after hugging her around the middle. She winced at the pain that was still there, but tried not to let it show. "Sam's made bacon and tomatoes! Come eat Arodwen!"

"I am well, Pippin. My stomach is content without seven meals a day, unlike some mischievous hobbits I know."

Aragorn shook his head at her, nodding at the empty space beside him. "Oh no, Arodwen. Elven potion or no, you need to eat."

"But I'm not-"

"Eat!" Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Strider said at the same time.

* * *

She could not begin to fathom how such small creatures could build a place so enormous.

The mines seemed to stretch and wind on forever in the darkness. Gandalf, however, seemed to know where they were going. The path he led them on bore them no enemies; though some in the fellowship felt they were constantly being watched.

The mithril was beautiful. Sparkling veins of the gem could be found in almost every rock wall. But not even the extravagant jewels could tear her mind away from the reminders of the future that gnawed at her heart. Soon they would come upon Balin's tomb... the troll... and, the Bridge of Khaza-Dûm.

She knew she could not interfere... Not letting Gandalf fall would mean so many things. It could possibly decide who won the war! For if the Gandalf did not become the White Wizard, he would not have the powers and gifts needed to win battles. The Witch-King, for one.

"Arodwen?"

She was startled out of her thoughts by Legolas, who she found standing right in front of her.

They had reached the three doorways, and Mithrandir was meditating on which they would travel forth on...

"Arodwen, answer me."

She jumped slightly. "_Im hiraetha_, Legolas. I was lost in thought." (I'm sorry) she apologized, hearing him sit down beside her.

"You have been very quiet as of late, and I worry. Is something amiss?" he asked, letting his soft hand enclose her own. She had not stopped him from doing small endearments like this. He knew that his touch comforted her, and soothed her troubled mind. But what troubled her now?

"Tis nothing, Legolas. I always find small things to worry about."

"Something tells me that what you worry for is not of small consequence..."

She turned her head sharply to him, a frown creasing her pale lips. No answer came.

Legolas sighed when she turned her head away from him, and let go of his hand. "No, Arodwen..." he whispered, reaching out and turning her face back toward him. "Do not do this. I will not let you shut me out."

"Legolas, _saes henio_... there are, certain things that I cannot tell you. I must keep them to myself." (please understand) she pleaded, her eyes reflecting her desperation.

He gazed back at her with a small frown. "_Le ú-car estelio nin_?" (You do not trust me?)

"_N'uma_ Legolas! _N'uma! Im estelio le_," (No! I trust you) Arodwen said, almost frantic. "_Gerich hûn estelio nin._" (You have all my trust)

"Then why do you not-"

"Because I am forbidden by Ilúvatar to reveal such things to anyone Legolas!" she hissed. "Dare you ask me to defy him?"

Legolas looked stricken. "_Gohenon nin_, Arodwen." he said softly. "_Goheno nin an dartha sened_..."(Forgive me. Forgive me for losing sight...)

She did not answer him. Nor even look at him when he spoke. Her heart was aching, asking her why he'd doubted her trust.

"_Im ú-car faeg naegra le_. _Saes ista nin_... _Saes._" (I did not mean to hurt you. Please believe me... Please) Legolas told her, continuing in elvish because he saw that Merry and Pippin had suddenly become interested in their whispered conversation. He grasped her hands in his again, caressing the smooth skin with tenderness; willing her to see his regret.

"_Im ista le_." (I believe you) she said cooly, seeming to ignore that her hands were being held by a desperate elf prince.

"_Le ú-car_. You answer me with ice in your voice." (You do not) He continued to massage her pale hands deftly, while his eyes never left her face, wanting to meet her eyes. "We cannot defeat our enemies, if we cannot even get along with each other. So, I'll plead to you again... _Goheno nin. Ista nin, Im ú-car faeg naegra le_."

"_Ú-moe edaved, ernil nin_. My temper was short from being trapped in this mine for so long..." (There is nothing to forgive, my prince) she said quietly, bringing her gaze up to meet his.

And he saw that this time she meant it. Though her eyes still held worry and a deep desperation, they glowed with the warmth he had instilled in her. To his utter delight, her lips turned up in a smile, and she leaned forward, bestowing a gentle kiss upon his cheek while her hand was laid upon the other.

Legolas rarely blushed, but for some odd reason, a light pink dust seemed to have spread across his otherwise pale cheeks.

After she pulled away, her hand still resting upon his cheek, she whispered, "The evil in this place is swelling, and will not be contained any longer. Legolas, whatever the future brings, know that it is out of _all_ our hands. My own included. But Ilúvatar has his plans, and his reasons."

"Arodwen, what are you-"

She shushed him, shaking her head. "Speak not of it." Arodwen removed her hand from his cheek, though her movement was rather reluctant. Gandalf quietly called to them to rise, and that they were setting out again.

Legolas rose as well, but his mind was trying to comprehend the reason why she spoke such things...


	28. Fight, Flight, and Fall

**Sorry for the wait, everyone. I only got 8 reviews for the last chapter; I thought I would get more, but... **

**Yes, I still have writers block a bit, but I'm really working hard. **

**Enjoy, and please REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER:_ See Prologue._**

_**Fight, Flight, and Fall

* * *

**_

The tomb of Balín was filled with dwarf skeletons, dust, dirt, and rusted weapons.

The very air she breathed had the lingering scent of death; and she had to repress a shudder. Her hand rested firmly upon the hilt of her sword as she gazed around the room, taking in all the small nooks that creatures could hide in and behind.

As Gandalf read from the scripts, she walked around on light feet, looking at the tomb, pillars, and even glancing once at a dwarvish skeleton. This place was choking her every second she remained. The separation from light, earth, sky, and moon had a profound effect on the elleth.

She whirled around as she heard a resounding _CRASH_ echo around the room. Pippin stood innocently by the well, the remains of a dwarf falling backwards into it. The clatter of the chain and bucket reverberated to the depths of who knows where. And she realized with a stab of horror, that this was the beginning...

Screeches, shrieks, stomping, and clanging reached her elven ears.

"_Yrch!_"(orcs) shouted Legolas, making for the doors after Arodwen. As they reached them, a loud roaring and grunting could be heard.

Slamming the doors shut, Boromir and Aragorn were at their side, beginning to bar the wooden doors with axes and spears.

"Stay behind Gandalf!" Aragorn shouted to the hobbits, drawing his bow and one of the few arrows from his make-shift quiver. Legolas had already taken a poised still stance, Boromir beside him with his sword and shield.

Gimli had leapt upon the tomb, brandishing two axes yelling, "Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath!"

Arodwen stood in front of the hobbits, sword drawn and gleaming despite the dim light. Her first battle... Would she survive it? She did not know her own fate, but she knew the fates of those around her.

The orcs finally broke through, streaming inside like overlarge spiders, scrimtars swinging in every direction. Aragorn had unsheathed his sword instead of a bow, slicing apart the orcs that dared come within his reach. Legolas had merely whirled aside, taking better aim from atop a dais-like structure. The hobbits gave a war cry, and rushed forward to meet the enemies.

Keeping her eyes on Frodo, she dashed after them, remembering all of the footwork and strikes Legolas, Elrohir, Elladan, and even Arwen had shown her. Black blood soon stained her grey clothes as her sharp blade continued to pierce the flesh of the disgusting creatures.

There was an almighty crash, and she turned to look in horror at the enormous troll smashing through the doorway with a menacing anvil raised high. It's elephantine skin was not easily pierced by Legolas's arrows. And Gimli's axe wounds seemed to be nothing more than paper-cuts.

Frodo was being protected and hidden by Merry and Pippin now.

She slashed, dodged, and cut at the troll, carefully ducking everytime it swung the mighty anvil around. Boromir was flung halfway across the room, and she went to go and aid him. Before she knew it, she was facing the ceiling, and three orcs were peering down at her. The troll had swept her off her feet when she had turned to help Boromir.

Her sword lay inches away from her fingers, but not close enough. As they leered at her, two of them fell dead with an arrow piercing each of their skulls. The other looked to what had wounded his fellows, giving her the chance to grab her sword and plunge it into it's chest. It gave an awful screech, falling to the ground. As she stood up, she heard a guttural groan. Legolas fired one of his last arrows into the troll's throat, ending it's life.

No one moved after the troll had fallen to the ground, making the ground quake.

She looked around, and saw Aragorn crawling over to a familiar fallen figure.

"Aí!" she cried, sprinting toward where Frodo lay face down, a spear protruding from his chest. Legolas attempted to catch her by the shoulder and hold her back, but to no avail. She dropped down beside the immobile hobbit, just as Aragorn picked him up. Relief flooded her as he gasped for breath, the spear falling away from him.

The mithril vest glittered beneath the hobbit's cream tunic, almost glowing. This hobbit would scare _her_ to death with all of his own near death experiences.

"Hurry! _Asca!_ To the Bridge! Fly!" Gandalf hissed at them, sprinting to the opposite door. Everyone was on their feet at once, racing from the room as they heard more goblins and orcs pursuing them.

The Dwarrowdelf halls would have pleased her, if they hadn't been chased by millions of evil creatures. The hobbits were panting, trying to keep up. But despite it, they were soon surrounded.

Her own breathing was sharp in her chest. Being thrown across the room did not help her to heal her already damaged ribs. But it came short also because she was scared... The goblins were shrieking at her in the black speech; words she knew she did not want translated. Legolas knew, and his hand gripped his bow tighter, the string going as taut as it could.

An almighty roar echoed through the halls; so loud, that she almost felt the need to cover her ears. But she kept her sword raised, her eyes darting around, and landing upon the glowing red light that was slowly filling the hall...

"What is this new devilry..."

Legolas stared on with fear clearly written on his face. Fear! She had never seen such a thing in him; she had begun to think it had not existed. Arodwen tentatively gripped his hand, and he turned his head to her, trying to comfort her with a smile. She returned it, but only because she did not want to see that look of terror on his face anymore.

"A Balrog."

She could actually feel Legolas _shudder_.

"A demon, of the ancient world... This foe is beyond any of you... RUN!"

And they did. There were no orcs in sight, but they ran even harder and faster than before. Long narrow-stepped stairs were soon before them, and they had to be careful of their steps; lest they fall into the molten rocks below.

The crashing grew louder, as did the roaring and screeches. Her feet registered tremors in the ground. The Balrog had to be enormous...

Soon they could see the Bridge of Khaza-Dûm. She felt her fear alleviate slightly, but it was soon extinguished as the great fire demon sprang up from the flames behind them.

She gaped at the fell creature, it's enormous coal black body with broad wings and cruel horns freezing her heart.

Legolas grabbed her hand, pulling her along, shouting, "Quickly! You cannot face such a thing!"

He pushed her ahead of him, and she ran across the bridge, not daring to look back. But once she had reached the other side, her eyes were glued to the heart-wrenching sight before her.

Gandalf, alone before the mighty Balrog of Morgoth, his glowing staff held aloft as he challenged the great foe.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried to the wizard, his blue eyes filled with horror.

The whip of the beast cracked through the air with a menacing sound.

"Go back to the Shadow!" Mithrandir shouted at it. The creature paid no heed, and took one step forward upon the bridge, it's great clawed foot cracking the ancient stone. "You shall not pass!" Gandalf roared, slamming his staff into the bridge with an almighty burst of power.

The Balrog began to fall, but not before catching the wizard around theknees with the fiery whip. As he started to slip, she impulsively ran forward. Legolas wrapped his arms firmly around her waist, holding her back. Boromir was having a very difficult time trying to restrain Frodo. "Gandalf! Gandalf!" the hobbit screamed, fighting tooth and nail to reach the wizard.

Legolas held Arodwen back, but it took strength to do so. She was trying so hard to get free of his grasp, a few tears begin to make their tracks down her cheeks as she yelled at him to let her go. She even went so far as to try and kick his legs out from under him. But still, he would not release her.

Her own cry of anguish was drowned out by Frodo's when Gandalf let go of the bridge, falling into the darkness. Boromir picked up the hobbit, running up the steps after Gimli and the other halflings.

Legolas had to practically drag Arodwen away, calling back to Aragorn who stood stark still in the same spot. The ranger slowly turned, and then followed; dodging arrows as they went.

When they reached the blinding light of the outside world, he let her go. She simply slumped to her knees, while the tears continued to pour from her eyes. Small whimpers reached his ears, and he felt his heart clench at the sound.

He had just knelt beside her to comfort her, when Aragorn called, "Legolas! Get them up."

Legolas slowly turned his head to look at the man; his gaze that of one in disbelief. Nevertheless, he forced himself over to where Merry and Pippin were sobbing, and reached down to help the poor hobbits to their feet.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir yelled at Aragorn, his own face twisted in sadness.

"By nightfall this place will be swarming with orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien before we can rest. Come Boromir, Legolas, Gimli; get them up!" Aragorn said with firmness. They may think him cold, but on the inside the ranger was grieving just as much as any. He would not let it show until he had his own privacy. Aragorn picked Sam up, setting the brave hobbit on his feet. Noticing the gash above the hobbit's brow, he said, "Your cut will need to be tend-"

"I will aid him, Aragorn, go help Frodo." Arodwen whispered, her voice sounding very distant. She had gotten up from where Legolas had left her, and come to help Sam.

Aragorn noticed the far-away look in her eyes, and knew that she felt guilty, despite it was not her fault. He would have to speak to her later... But now he had to fetch the Ringbearer, and get the remainder of the fellowship to Lorien before they were faced with more problems...


	29. Nimrodel

**Disclaimer: _See Prologue. _**

Chapter 27

Nimrodel

After marching for so long, Aragorn finally called a halt to the fellowship at the insistence of Arodwen. She sorely needed to tend to Sam's wound, and whatever ones the rest of the fellowship had sustained.

Camp was soon made, and she was adding herbs to boiling water while the rest of the hobbits sat down near the warming fire.

"You are a very brave and blessed hobbit Samwise," She said, gently cleaning away the grime from the cut.

"Many have received worse from their first orc kill. You are lucky the wound was not poisoned," Aragorn commented, laying aside his bow and quiver. He went to go and search for more firewood. Legolas joined him.

Arodwen applied a liquid made from yellow petals to a bandage, before wrapping the gash. "The Yarrow will keep it from bleeding. Touch it not, lest you aggravate it into infection," She warned, getting up to look over the other hobbits.

"What of you, Master Gimli? Lord Boromir? Do you have any wounds?" she asked, putting away her herbs and salves once she had established the halflings were unharmed.

"Nay lass. But I would like to have your water skin so I may fill it with the rest," Gimli said, standing up with the straps of many canteens on his shoulder.

She smiled and thanked him, handing it over, and watched the dwarf stump off to the spring Aragorn had found in the woods.

Arodwen went before Boromir to see if he was injured. He appeared to be asleep. She quietly knelt down beside the steward's son, and cautiously shook his shoulder. His eyes flew open and grasped her wrist painfully hard. He hadn't been asleep at all!

"Boromir! Let go of my hand!" she hissed, realizing she had been tricked.

Boromir just chuckled in an amused way. "I thought you were going to look after our wounds?"

"You have none," she spat back, trying to free her wrist again. "Release me!"

"You are wrong elf, my heart needs to be healed..." Boromir said huskily, as he reached out to caress the side of her face.

"Then you will seek its healing from someone else, mortal," came a harsh, cold voice, "Let the Lady go."

Boromir was glaring at someone over her shoulder. She tugged her hand free, and stumbled back away from him until she hit something solid. Hands laid protectively on her shoulders, and she turned to look.

As she had predicted, Legolas was standing there, glaring with all the fury of Mordor at Boromir. Aragorn was but feet away, a pile of logs discarded at his feet, and his hand upon the hilt of his sword that was half unsheathed.

Arodwen stepped out of Legolas's grasp, and merely stood beside him. She did not want to invoke more fury from Boromir because he saw that Legolas had her affections, while he did not.

"Aragorn," reprimanded Arodwen, "Put away your sword. Boromir's mind is weakened in the Ring's presence; he knows not what he does."

"He should not be with us then," Legolas said stiffly, still glaring at the lord.

Aragorn slowly let his blade fall back into place, but kept his steely grey eyes pinned upon Boromir like a wolf stalking a deer.

"He is free to go if he pleases, but we cannot force him. He is as much a part of this company as you are, Legolas," Arodwen sighed, going to the firewood Aragorn had brought, and picking it up.

Aragorn went to Boromir to 'talk'. Rather, warn would be more appropriate. The ranger would not tolerate any such brutality in the remaining remnants of the fellowship; and Boromir was no exception.

The hobbits had been watching the entire scene with wide eyes. But seeing Arodwen add more wood to the fire and beginning to cook, their mind's forgot about the argument.

* * *

Legolas took the first watch.

They were not far from the border of Lórien. The night was calm, and the moon shown only half its face amidst the velvety blackness of the sky, mingling with the diamond-like stars.

His mind was troubled over the events of that day. Though, what mind was not? His heart was sorrowful over the loss of Mithrandir; their great leader. Who now would guide the fellowship?

And what of Boromir? The man was clearly a liability to the company; no matter what his skills. He was vulnerable to the power of the ring; a danger to Arodwen and more especially Frodo. Boromir would not have said or done such things as he had if the Ring had not corrupted him.

Legolas glanced to where Arodwen slept, not far from him. He had laid his cloak over her again, and was amused to see that she had pulled it closer in her sleep, snuggling into the warm cotton. The dim firelight fell upon the hand that rested by her face. He couldn't stop the anger that welled within him as he realized the wrist was slightly swollen, and had purple bruises in the shape of a hand...

"My turn to watch, elf," came a gruff voice.

Legolas turned to the dwarf that was rising from his sleeping roll, axe in hand.

Nodding his thanks to the strong, yet irritably stubborn creature, Legolas unfolded his arms from across his chest, and made his way to where Arodwen lay.

She looked so content when she slept. It was the only time her hair that she kept in a braid or bun all day was let free, framing her face in gentle waves that glowed gold in the firelight.

He lay himself down beside her, draping one arm over her waist. He drew comfort from her presence; calmed at the feeling of her warm body laying beside his own.

"What time is it...?" he heard her whisper sleepily, shifting a little under his cloak, "Is it my watch?"

He let a smile grace his features. "Many an hour before we are called to rise. Go back to sleep." he whispered, pulling the cloak closer about her.

"What of my watch...?" she sighed, her will half-hearted.

"You do not have one this night; worry not. Sleep, little one. You are weary with grief. Tomorrow we shall take rest in Lòrien. Till then, find what solace you can in my arms..." Legolas gently pulled her closer into his arms.

She hadn't heard his last sentence though, for she'd already been pulled back into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

Aragorn led them into Lóthlorien the next morning, the hint of a smile playing on his lips as he gazed around at the beautiful sunlit forest. The leaves seemed to fall in slow motion around them from the trees that glowed an ethereal silver.

Not a mile into the woods, they came upon the River Nimrodel. Legolas spoke of it's healing waters as he waded in the river, and soon began to sing the song of the maiden Nimrodel in a clear soft voice.

As comforting as the cool waters were, Aragorn did not let them linger long, and they soon set out again.

* * *

Legolas had entered the forest in step with Aragorn, but soon found himself as the rearguard. After Aragorn came Gimli and Boromir, who looked upon the woods with suspicious glances. The hobbits followed after, being ushered forward by Arodwen who was a few steps ahead of the prince.

Legolas was mildly amused by Gimli's words about the Lady Galadriel. The dwarf grunted about the Lady as though she was a monster! Though he himself had never seen the Lady of Light, he knew she could not be so terrible and awful as the dwarf described her. After all, she was Arwen's grandmother. How could she _not_ be as beautiful as the Evenstar?

He had let his mind wander. And for his folly, he barely had enough time to draw an arrow as the Lorien guard surrounded them with loaded bows.

Arodwen raised her hands away from her weapons, not wanting confrontation this early in the day. She had at least four arrows pointed at her, one of which was dangerously close to grazing her skin. "_Im faeg ú-naegra_," (I mean no harm) she said with what calm she could, very uncomfortable with the situation. One false move and she could find herself with arrows in her neck.

The elves seemed not to hear her, for they did not lower their weapons or show any change in their expressions. She heard Aragorn speaking to Haldir up ahead, pleading with the Marchwarden; asking for protection. Haldir had glanced at her at least once while surveying the company, and she could tell he was questioning Aragorn about her presence in the fellowship.

After much arguing, they agreed that they would walk free and unbound until they reached the Celebrant. Night was taking over, and Haldir bid Legolas and his companions climb up to the flet. They said it was dangerous to remain upon the ground; they had seen a large company of orcs marching along the mountains, and heard the howls of wolves on the borders of the wood.

While the hobbits were complaining that they would fall off the tree, Arodwen had opened her pack to find a certain herb, when she noticed a slight shimmer beneath one of her tunics. Taking out the grey tunic, she was surprised to find a silvery blue elvish gown folded perfectly there. She lifted it from her pack with a smile, running a hand along the fine embroidered leaves. _'Thank you Arwen,'_ she thought, looking back into the bag and finding the Evenstar had also snuck in some form of elvish shampoo, and a hairbrush.

'Nimrodel is not far. Elven hair or no, I desire a bath. And I long to change from these filthy clothes...' Arodwen made up her mind, folding the dress back up with the soap and brush. Grabbing her sword, she made for the rope ladder.

"Whither do you wander _hiril nin_?" came Haldir's voice from across the talan. (my lady)

Arodwen turned, giving the marchwarden a reassuring smile. "To the falls of Nimrodel, _Hir_ Haldir. I shall not tarry long." (Lord) Before he could protest, she slid down the rope, landing lightly upon the ground.

The woods were quiet, and the moon bathed it in silvery light. She followed the path they had come on until she heard the roar of the falls. The clear water called her closer, till she found herself at the edge of the pool the falls emptied into. Kneeling, she ran her fingertips across the water's surface, and delighted to find that it was not too cold.

She stood again, undoing her hair and letting it fall down her back. Arodwen looked all around her; eyes skimming the trees for any unwanted eyes. But it seemed the elves were guarding elsewhere, for she saw none amidst the branches.

Within a few moments, she had shed her clothing and waded into the pool, a sigh of contentment escaping her lips. Using the soap Arwen had given her, she cleaned her hair and body of the dirt and grime of Moria. Soon, she smelled of Lavender and Vanilla, and her skin was glowing with elven fairness. She silently thanked Elbereth for whatever was in that shampoo.

She swam and dived in the water, feeling refreshed and without care. That is, until she heard a sharp gasp from the shore.

* * *

When Haldir had told him where Arodwen had gone, he went back into the woods to find her. An evil presence grew in his mind, and he did not like the idea of her out here alone. The elves had told him that orcs roamed about; searching for Gollum as well as their company.

His feet made hardly any sound on the path as he ran among the trees; hearing the gentle murmur of Nimrodel grow closer.

He thought his heart stopped when he saw her bathing by the waterfall; the water barely reaching up to her waist. Despite that, it still revealed to him all too much that he knew she would have dared show him. He couldn't stop his eyes wandering up her shapely hips, her thin waist, the curves of her full breasts...

His breath came in a sharp gasp, and she whirled around with a stifled shriek.

"Legolas!" She dropped below the water, hugging her knees to her chest to hide her nude form. "What in Valar are you doing here!"

"I... I was..." For the sake of Elbereth! He couldn't even put together a sentence with her like that in front of him. For one, the water was too shallow for her to cover herself completely... Why could he not speak! Elves were not modest about such things as nudity! So why was he stuttering?

"Turn around!" she snapped after waiting for a coherent reply that did not come. _'How long has he been standing there? Oh sweet Eru, how much did he see?'_ She could answer that question by the glazed look in Legolas's eye. _'Far too much.'_

Shakily, the prince turned his back on her, and heard the soft splash of her getting out of the pool and the hurried rustle of clothing.

Legolas slowly turned back around to face her, preparing himself for a sound-lashing. She was not in her traveling garb any longer. Quite the contrary, she looked ethereal in the silver gown of Rivendell. But she also looked intimidating with her hands resting impatiently on her hips and her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Are you lucid enough to answer my question now?" Arodwen asked with the same iciness.

'Wonderful work Legolas...' the prince berated himself, _'You finally win back her trust and confidence, and ruin it all with over-protection.'_

the prince berated himself, 

"I'd heard there were orcs roaming near, and I came to find you," Legolas said, his eyes trying to find anything else to focus upon except her.

"Legolas, I am not helpless. In case you did not notice, I did bring a weapon." Nodding to the sword at her waist, she folded her dirtied clothes.

"Again, I am sorry. But it is too dangerous out here for you to be by yourself."

"I doubt that. And if I _ever_ catch you watching me while I bathe again, you will lose the privilege of having your eyes. Among other things."

Despite the seriousness of her tone, he couldn't help but laugh. "I fear, dear maiden, that I would lose my eyes just to behold once more what I had seen nought a few moments ago."

She froze, and slowly turned her cold gaze upon him. "Dare you think I jest?"

"Nay, Arodwen," He answered, stilling his amusement. "I just find your words entertaining."

She scoffed, and stalked past him down the trail; angry and upset. He went after her, grabbing her arm and pulling her back. "Wait!"

"No!" she spat back, trying to kick his shins. She didn't want to be around him for another moment! The elf had seen her unclothed for Valar's sake! And he acted as if it didn't matter! Well, it did to her. "Let me go or I swear-!"

"I will not-"

****

SLAP!

She punched him hard in the jaw, making him release her arm as he staggered back. In those brief moments, she took off running. Clutching his head, he closed his eyes to get rid of the stars that swam before him.

A few moments later, after Legolas decided that she might have 'cooled down' enough for him to speak to her, (not to mention he could see clearly) so he followed the path she had taken.

His eyes pierced the night for where she might have gone. She hadn't taken the path that led back to the talans.

He halted and stood stark still when he caught the guttural words of an orc on the wind. They were up ahead, in a tight group.

'No...' Legolas inwardly groaned, _'My luck cannot be that bad...'_

Legolas inwardly groaned, 

But apparently it was as he saw Arodwen being grabbed by the throat and slammed against a tree. She fell to the ground, and struggled to get back up to fight against them, but a knee to the gut brought her back to the ground again.

There were at least forty or fifty of them; more so than the elf could take by himself...

The same uruk dragged Arodwen back to her knees again, and hissed, "I'll ask ya' again, elf. Where be the halflings?"

"I don't know!" she yelled as loudly as she could, hoping her voice would draw the Galadhrim to her.

"Keep 'er quiet! We don' wan' ev'ry stinkin' elf in this place on us!" screeched another orc, and the uruk's fist collided with the side of Arodwen's head; knocking her to the dirt.

Arodwen was breathing heavily, her ribs on fire again. _'Valar, someone help...'_ she thought desperately as she saw the lead uruk approach her again.

"Wuddo we do wi' her?" asked a large orc as Arodwen was pinned against the tree again, her hands trying feebly to unfurl the cruel uruk's fingers from her throat. "I 'aven't 'ad elf meat fer a while..."

"She knows where da' shire rats 'r, I can tell," the uruk spat, fixing Arodwen with a yellow eyed glare. "She jus' needs 'er tongue loosn'd up a' bit... _Then_ we can eat 'er. Maybe ev'n have a bit 'o fun!" He said, provoking a few shrieks of agreement from the orcs as he took a filthy dagger from his belt.

Before he could even raise it, a hail of arrows descended upon the group, piercing the flesh of the vile creatures. Three of the arrows had found their mark in the uruk that had her against the tree, and it fell to the ground dead with the dagger still clutched in it's grotesque hand. Gasping for breath, she scrambled backwards, only to have two pairs of arms wrap around her, pulling her farther back.

Arodwen kicked and struggled against her captors, trying desperately to free herself. "_Daro_ Arodwen! Stop! It's me! It's me!" (stop!)

Relief flooded her when she heard the all too familiar voice, and she not only stopped struggling, she slumped to the ground in a fit of tears. Aragorn and Legolas both wore similar looks of pity and barely concealed fear.

"No Arodwen! Do not weep! You are safe now!" Legolas pleaded, dropping down beside her and pulling her against him in a firm embrace. "They're gone, they're dead..."

"I'm... sorry..." he heard her say in between cries.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for Arodwen. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time," Aragorn tried to assure her, looking over her injuries.

"I shouldn't... have run..."

Legolas just shook his head silently at her words, gathering the elleth up in his arms and following Orophin and Aragorn down the trail to the flets. Haldir retrieved her things from the river.

"It was not your fault, Arodwen. You are lucky to be alive."

Arodwen murmured, "I can walk on my own... they didn't hurt me that badly..."

"I am content," Legolas said, the ghost of a grin on his face.

"I am not though. Please, it will worry the hobbits if they see me like this," she protested, squirming to extricate herself from the archer's arms.

"They would have good reason for it. I am still worried," Legolas said softly, gently setting her back on her feet, but keeping one arm wrapped around her waist as he led her forward to the ladder. She shakily climbed up before him, and then crawled to where her cloak and pack lay, collapsing upon the long soft cushion that served as a sleeping mat.

Legolas shook his head in pity, walking on silent feet to where she lay. She would be very sore tomorrow morning, and all would notice the purpling bruise on her cheek. But at least she was alive...

His heart was still racing because of the ordeal. How it had pained him to sit their doing nothing; waiting for more help to come. For if he had charged in their without aid, he would have been killed before he could help her.

While she slept deeply, he gently rubbed a salve on her cheek to reduce the swelling and color. She did not move while he healed her, nor gave any sign that she knew he was there.

Nonetheless, he stayed beside her until the first rays of the sun shone in the east, calling them to rise and begin their journey once again...


	30. Picking Flowers

**Disclaimer: _See Prologue._**

**_A/N: _Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry about the wait - I realize that I used to update every other day, but things like school and writer's block are starting to catch up. Your reviews really do keep me going. And if you have any ideas gnawing at your brain, do not hesitate to mention them in your review! They are helpful! Don't forget to review!**

_Words in ITALICS are ELVISH_

_**Chapter 29**_

_**Picking Flowers**_

In the morning, Haldir and his brothers roused the fellowship from their slumber to escort them into the heart of Lórien.

The hobbits had questioned Arodwen about the fresh cuts and bruises she had, but the elleth did not answer them; her eyes downcast and lips pursed.

The gloominess that she held did not last for long, however, for they soon entered the magnificent city. Her eyes were alight with silent wonder, and a smile graced her lips as she gazed at everything around her.

The Mallorn trees seemed to grow ever onward up to the sky, standing like giant sentinels. They had arrived at sunset, so the beautiful forest was cast a fiery glow upon the ground, trees, and foliage. Small streams meandered aimlessly throughout the wood, the sunlight reflected in the crystal clear waters.

They passed a few elves on occasion; most were silent and brooding.

But Arodwen had seen an ellon and elleth walking amongst the trees; the ellon's arm wrapped about the elleth's waist as the smiling pair laughed and whispered sweet endearments to each other...

Unwillingly, she felt a pain growing in her heart, and the sting of tears in her eyes.

She could have that... She could share that with Legolas... Hear _him_ whispering '_Lle naa vanima_... _Im meleth lle... Lle naa cormamin, melamin, faeramin, aníramin...' _(You are beautiful... I love you... You are my heart, my love, my spirit, my desire...) to her, as they walked together in the light of Lórien...

_Why will you not let yourself have that happiness?_ Her heart asked, the aching pain still present.

She couldn't find an answer...

"_Mani naa ta?_" (What is it?)

Arodwen looked to her right to find Legolas looking at her with his brows knitted in concern.

"_Mani?_" (What?) She asked, returning the confused look.

"You seemed so happy, then you frowned as if you were in pain. _Mani naa ta?_" Legolas pressed. He had seen the pained look in her eyes; how could he miss it?

Arodwen hesitated, looking away from him and into the trees so he could not see her eyes. "Nothing, Legolas. _Im vaer_, _avo osto_." (I'm fine, don't worry)

Legolas sighed, looking very somber. He sighed, as though a great weight was suddenly pressed upon his shoulders. Not looking at her, he whispered, "It pains me greatly when you lie to me..."

"Legolas-" she tried to protest

"Why?" Legolas asked more firmly, irritation and anger evident in his powerful voice. He stared hard at her, awaiting an answer.

Arodwen opened her mouth to speak, but thought better of it, and resumed walking to the stairs that would lead to the _flet_ of the Lady.

Legolas shook his head in a defeated way before following after her. _She's not getting away that easily... _he thought, falling into step behind Aragorn.

When they reached the landing, (much to the relief of the hobbits, who had by then begun to pant with each stair they climbed) Aragorn stood before them as leader, with his hands clasped in front of him, waiting.

Arodwen almost felt the need to cover her eyes when the Lord and Lady appeared. The luminescence of the Lady Galadriel was powerful... She was beautiful, serene, poised and graceful, but beyond the façade the Lady wore, was the powerful she-elf that ruled her people with love and resolve.

Revered, Arodwen sank to one knee, and remained there with a bowed head.

She could feel the piercing stare of Galadriel throughout Celeborn's interrogation. It almost made her cry out in surprise when she heard a stern, wise, but yet soft voice echo in her mind.

_'You are blessed and cursed; as are most of us with power. Love him whilst you are able, **Aüleiell**. Denying yourself such bliss and completeness will be regretted.' _(Daughter of Aüle)

Arodwen slowly forced herself to look upon the Lady, her own eyes at once becoming ensnared in the dark sapphiregems that were Galadriel's eyes.

_'I do not understand, my lady...'_ Arodwen answered, her mind's voice trembling. She understood who the lady spoke of, just... not why there was such urgency. What did the Lady know that she did not?

_'You shall. I will send you a summons so that we may speak more openly onthis. 'Till then, heed my words; let him love you. And in turn, let yourself love him. He can comfort and protect you when you are unable. He loves you more than his next breath - he will not betray you. Love him, **penneth**.' _(little one)

* * *

An elf led them to an area that had been prepared for the fellowship's use.

Aragorn had decided that they would stay for a month; to recuperate, train, and find some peace.

Arodwen set her pack at the end of the long comfy cushion that was set upon a convenient niche in the mallorn tree's gigantic roots. Letting her hands rest upon her bed for the next two fortnights, she closed her eyes and listened to the sad lament that was filling the air. She felt the sorrow of Gandalf's fall more clearly now, and it brought tears to her eyes as she remembered the wizardly grandfather.

She knew that she couldn't have prevented his fall, and had to let it happen... But that did not make the pain any less grievous.

She regretted her violent behavior against Legolasat the time ofGandalf's fall now. Her mind had not been clear; she hadn't seen reason. Only a friend who was in peril.

Food had been laid out upon the carved stones and seats; a fountain bubbled merrily at the center of their 'camp'.

Aragorn approached her quietly, hesitant to disturb her peace. But he had noticed her frail looking appearance, and did not want her health to wane. "Come and take food, _prestol wen_." (troubled maiden) he coaxed, turning her away from the bed and nudging her toward the delicious food laid out.

"I have no desire for food, Estel..." she said in a far off voice, her eyes looking glazed.

"Nonsense." he chided, pressing a honey roll into her hand.

She gazed at it mutely, before setting it back upon the tray among it's fellows. "I am going for a walk around the realm... If anyone is to inquire, I pray you tell them not; I wish to find some peace."

Aragorn did not answer, but just stood there, eyeing her warily. It seemed that instead of finding relief, Arodwen was feeling the weight of her problems and worries even more.

"_Avo osto_, Estel. I will return before night is at it's darkest." she assured him with a smile, turning and walking down a different path that would lead to gardens and glades of _niphredil_ and _elanor_ blossoms. (worry not)

* * *

Arodwen idly braided some of the beautiful flowers she had picked along the path, while walking slowly and humming softly a song of Yavana. The woods around her were very quiet, save for the small rustle of the long grasses as they swayed under the wind's invisible hand.

Seeing those two elves today had opened her eyes; made her see how much she wanted Legolas's love. He would protect her... comfort her... reassure her... cherish... love...

But then, there was Galadriel's warning. She knew that love between her and Legolas would not last forever, but still...

And then, there were the dreams she had last night...

"_Elen lumennyn omentilmo_,_ bain wen._" came a gentle voice, soothing and with an undercurrent of one who is enraptured. (A star shines on the hour of our meeting, beautiful maiden)

Arodwen just grinned to herself, knowing who was behind her.

"Will you not speak, _Lothdîn_?" he asked, coming to stand right behind her; his warm breath caressing her neck. She shivered involuntarily, and he chuckled softly. Legolas encircled her in his arms from behind, saying, "My beautiful flower shivers with cold; but I know not what to do to keep her warm." (silent flower)

Arodwen could almost see the cheeky grin plastered on Legolas's face.

"_Saesa omentien lle si, hir nin._" she answered softly, allowing her own hands to rest upon his own that lay on her waist. They weresoft, and paleas the moonlight. Buton the palms that lay against her waist, she knew shefind calluses from extensive bowmanship; proof thtat he was never idle, that he could protect and defend..."And this flower is neither silent, nor cold. It simply wonders what it has done to earn the prince's affectionate ways." (Please meeting _you_ here, my lord)

Again, she heard him laugh, softly, and huskily.

Legolas turned her gently around in his arms, finally able to look at her properly. He caressed her cheek cautiously, hoping he was not pressing past the boundaries she had erected against him. But lately, since she had been warming up to him again, he felt he could be bolder...

"This flower," he said, happy that she didn't push his hand away, "Has always held the prince's heart..."

Arodwen closed her eyes and grinned, pressing her cheek against his hand. "But still, this flower cannot understand why the prince chooses it, out of all the other beautiful blossoms in the vast garden..." she said, referring to the many exquisite elf maidens in middle-earth who vied for Legolas's love. "Why pick a Lilly, when you can have a Rose?" she asked softly, her eyes raising her eyes to gaze back into his with inquisitiveness, and a small smile.

Legolas smirked at her, and pressed his forhead against hers, provoking a wider grin.He gazed at her wantonly, before whispering, "Lilies, do not have thorns..."

She could only smile up at him; out of retorts.

"It seems my flower has fallen silent again..." He nudged his nose against her affectionately.

"It has no desire to argue with a prince..." she answered, letting her fingers trace the embroidary on his silver-blue tunic.

He caught her hand gentlywithout breaking his gaze on her, and held it splayed over his heart. "Has this prince earned a kiss for finding the most beautiful blossom in all Arda?"

Arodwen continued to grin, feeling the steady beat of his heart beneath her hand. "I suppose he will," she whispered in answer,"When he finds such a blossom."

Legolas let go of her hand, and swiftly cradled her head in both of his with the gentleness one uses to hold a babe. His eyes spoke in volumes as the bored into hers; reflecting the immeasurable love he held, and always would hold, for her. He bent his head down to hers, so their lips were nearly touching. "He has..."

She gazed up at him for a brief moment with a look full of ardent love, before letting her eyes flutter closed as Legolas leaned in, and captured her lips with his in the most tender kiss a lover could give...

**_This is probably my favorite chapter thus far... Please REVIEW and tell me if you think so too. Don't forget to leave your ideas/thoughts too! Thanks bunches!_**


	31. Mirror Images

**Disclaimer:**_ **See Prologue.**_

_**Chapter 30**_

_**Mirror Images**_

Legolas woke with the dawn light that filtered through the trees of Lórien. Despite the fact he was sitting on the ground with his back resting against the trunk of a tree, he felt as though he had never had a better night's rest in his life. So much of the despair and bitter longing he had felt these past months had vanished last night. All because of the 'flower' that lay blissfully asleep in his arms.

Arodwen slept with her eyes closed (she had never been able to break the habit), her head resting against Legolas' chest, and one of her hands rested there as well; having been held unconsciously by the prince.

With an amused grin, he carefully released her hand, which then gripped his tunic instead. Legolas caressed the side of her face, tucking the golden locks behind her shoulder as he whispered, "Time to rise, _mell nin_." (my dear)

Her hand unfurled from the fabric of his tunic as she brought it to her eyes to rub the sleep from them. Blinking in the sunlight, and sighing in contentment, she remained next to him as she whispered, "_Quel amrun_..." in a sleepy voice.

"Aye, it is a good morning. And you must rise to enjoy it, _haloth nin_." (my hiding flower)

She mumbled incoherently, burying her head in the crook of his arm as though to hide from the sunlight. "This flower will rise when it wishes..."

"Oh, is that so?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Legolas-" she warned, knowing that the only thing that came from _that_ look was mischief.

But her words were cut short as he lifted her into the air and tossed her over his shoulder, ignoring her as she yelled, "Legolas put me down this instant!" Arodwen pounded her fists against his back, her legs flailing uselessly.

Legolas whistled an annoyingly cheerful tune as he strut up the trail, ignoring also the admonishing gazes of the elves he passed. He could almost feel Arodwen's embarrassment emanating from her like a fire's flame.

She closed her eyes tight, still wriggling to try and escape his grasp, and hoping that no one of consequence saw her like this.

But apparently, she was Fate's fool for today.

Legolas finally dropped her upon a soft cushion next to a fountain, grinning mischievously as she scrambled to sit up; trying to get her hair away from her eyes.

Merry and Pippin were clutching their sides and laughing hard at the state Arodwen was in. Her cheeks flushed a deeper red, and she glared reproachfully at the still grinning prince.

"I thought you said you would return before night was at it's darkest, _hiril nin_." Chuckled a very amused Aragorn, whowas leaning casually againstthe Mallorn while smoking leisurely on his pipe."Were you delayed perhaps by the beauty of Lórien? Or, by the beauty of the creatures that walk _in_ it?" (my lady)

Arodwen glared at him from where she sat and hissed, "If you ever wish to procreate, Estel, I suggest you speak no further. You never know what you'll find missing tomorrow morning."

* * *

Arodwen walked lightly down the carved stone steps that led to where Galadriel had asked to meet her.

She was anxious about her meeting with the Lady of Light; though, who wouldn't be? So many questions and worries ran through her mind... What would Galadriel tell her? What would she see? Was there something she didn't know?

Of course, there was something she didn't know. And it was that Legolas was stealthily following her; wondering what she was doing at this late hour...

Arodwen reached the last step, staring at the stone dais in the middle of the clearing. Her bare feet skimmed the dewy grass as she hesitantly drew nearer to it; drawn to the silent offer.

"_Mae govanen, iell o_ Yavana." (Well met, daughter of Yavana)

Arodwen almost jumped at the voice, wheeling around to find herself face to face with that of the smiling Lady.

"_A lle, arwen en amin._" (And to you, my lady) Arodwen answered softly, sinking into a deep curtsy with her hand resting over her heart.

She was surprised to hear the Lady laugh.

"Why do you continue to bow to me, Arodwen? For you should know by now that you are far older than I, and that some of the Valar hold you in more esteem than myself." Galadriel said, beckoning her to stand. The Lady's eyes drifted to the top of the stairs, where she saw the elf prince standing still as stone. She did not call him, but continued toward the fountain and filled a small silver pitcher with the water in the basin.

Arodwen was staring at the dais again as Galadriel returned. The Lady poured the water slowly into the basin, saying, "You do not have the sight like I do; you only see few certain visions in your dreams. And even then you cannot interpret them." She set the pitcher aside, and then lightly breathed upon the water's surface.

"_Uma, hiril nin._" (Yes, my lady) Arodwen answered, lowering her gaze to her clasped hands.

"Therefore I give you the opportunity to gaze into my Mirror, and perhaps see something that may be of use to you." Galadriel told her, watching Arodwen's head immediately jerk up to stare back at her.

"Will I regret it? If I gaze upon it?" the elleth asked, taking a few hesitant steps forward, but not looking into the waters yet.

Galadriel only smiled knowingly. "I cannot make the choice for you Arodwen. I will not force you to look." she said, answering as elves were wont to do; neither a yes or no.

Arodwen closed her eyes for a long moment, thinking on her choice... Looking into the Mirror was a dangerous thing... She might see something wonderful, and fill her with hope and happiness... Or, something that would make her feel utterly worthless, depressed, and alone...

In the end, she found that it would be worth the risk. Besides; 'whatever doesn't kill you, makes you stronger'... Right?

"I accept." Arodwen answered at last, taking the last few steps toward the dais.

Galadriel raised her hand to stop her, "Hold a moment, dear one. For someone else should be beside you to witness what you see."

Arodwen looked at the lady with confusion, before following her gaze to the top of the steps; where Legolas was now descending at the lady's call.

She looked at him with a mixture of relief and growing anger. Why had he followed her? Did he not trust her alone on her own for a few moments?

"Do not begrudge the prince's presence, Arodwen. You might find it a comfort, rather than a hindrance..." Galadriel chastened gently, as Legolas came to stand closely beside Arodwen.

Arodwen looked pleadingly at Galadriel, saying, "I do not wish him to look, my lady, for fear that he might behold something terrible, while I have to power to prevent it."

Galadriel only smiled knowingly, while Legolas looked slightly indignant. "He will look as well, Arodwen." she answered, her tone not inviting her to protest against her decision.

Legolas grasped Arodwen's hand in his own, bringing it to his lips as he bestowed a reassuring kiss on it. "_Avo osto_ Arodwen." (worry not)

Much to her displeasure, Arodwen felt her angerbegin to ebb awaythe moment he brushed his lips against her skin. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, she looked to the lady, and said, "I am ready to look."

Galadriel simply nodded to the Mirror, silently giving consent.

Arodwen laid one hand upon the dais, her other still held in Legolas's, and they both looked into the Mirror...

At first, all they saw was the bottom of the basin through the clear water. But then, the water seemed to mist over, and parted, revealing the first of the visions...

_Aüle stood next to a being, whose figure was shrouded in light. A voice echoed from it; strong and firm._

_"I was lenient to you when I discovered your creation of the dwarves, Aüle. I allowed you to keep them, and let them roam Arda after the First Born awakened. And I warned you not to do such a thing again. You went against my word, and worse; that of Erú's."_

Arodwen gazed down at her father, her _father_, with wide eyes. She felt compelled to reach out and touch him through the waters, but held back.

_"I know this, my lord. And I beg forgiveness. Both Yavana and I longed for a child of our own. Surely you understand this? You, great Ilúvatar, who yourself made the firstborn? Your own children?" Aüle answered, his own voice strong like Ilúvatar's. _

_"Aye, Aüle, I do. But once again you have made something without the permission or will of Erú or myself. If it were but a gem, or simple stone, I would not be so angered. But it is a being with gifts more so than of my own creations. And, it knows the future of Arda, traveling with those who will or will not turn the tides against the evil of Sauron."_

_Aüle suddenly looked tired and worn, as though a great weight had suddenly been placed upon him. "You seek to punish her for my faults? As you did the dwarves?"_

Arodwen felt Legolas tighten his hold on her hand, and his breath come sharper.

_"It is not a question, Aüle. I do as I am ordered." _

The waters misted over again, veiling her father and the luminescent being of Ilúvatar. Arodwen felt Legolas about to speak, but he fell silent as more visions began to appear...

_Arodwen saw herself riding upon a horse, with Legolas and a company of elves, in a forest she couldrecognize dimlyas Mirkwood. She looked immensely happy, as did Legolas. He was holding her hand, upon which there was silver band... an engagement ring... Then something happened... The horses were suddenly running in wild abandon... She could hear the sounds of fighting... The vision flickered, and she saw herself lying on her side, covered in bleeding wounds as the shadow of a figure came running up behind her..._

A new vision appeared_... Arodwen saw her old home, just as it had been when she had left it. Then, she saw herself entering the same spare room Legolas had used, looking somber... But it was different. It had been painted in soft shades ofsky blueand cream... And there was a bassinet where the bed had been..._

The Mirror misted again, then returned to it's clear and normal state.

Arodwen was breathing fast. She hastened back from the Mirror so quickly that she stumbled and fell. She didn't move to get up, but instead, drew her knees up and buried her head against them as she let her tears fall.

Legolas pulled her up against him, and then into his arms. But she did not respond to his touch. She kept crying silent tears, not answering his questions as to what the visions meant.How could she, when she now knew her fate because of that accursed Mirror?

* * *

**A/N: I am really sorry for not updating as often as usual. Things just aren't going as smoothly as I hoped. You can't really force a good chapter out of someone who isn't inspired - otherwise it will turn out crappy. I'm gona watch all 3 movies this weekend and see if that helps... Otherwise, expect and update within the week. **

**Woohoo! I am 15 on the 18th! does happy dance The HP movie seems to periodically come out on my birthday - isn't that weird? Sweet, but weird... **

**REVIEW!**


	32. Loss at Amon Hen

**Disclaimer: _See Prologue._**

_**Chapter 31**_

_**Loss at Amon Hen**_

Legolas delved his paddle into the waters of the Anduin again, propelling the Lórien boat forward against the current. They had left Lórien early that morning, one month since they had entered the borders, just as the sun had begun to glow on the horizon.

Gifts had been given, some more precious than they appeared. Gimli's fascination of Galadriel was the most unexpected thing that had occurred during their stay in the Golden Wood, for he went so far as to ask for 'a single hair from her golden head'. The dwarf did indeed receive his gift, threefold; for the Lady had given him not one, but three perfect, long, golden hairs.

Legolas adored his new bow, stretching the string and admiring the stunning carvings and craftsmanship.

As he continued his work, he let his eyes rest upon Arodwen. She had hardly spoken a word since the two of them had left the clearing of the Mirror. The prince was growing very worried for his love... He had tried and failed innumerous times to raise her spirits; moonlit walks, passionate kisses, romantic singing, jokes, and even archery. But she would just give him a half-hearted smile before withdrawing farther into her own self.

They came upon the Falls of Rauros days later, and pulled their boats ashore.

Arodwen stepped out of the boat, apparently unfazed by the river's water that swirled halfway up to her knees as she grabbed her pack and walked to the shore. Her eyes were downcast, and she seemed to be brooding deeply on something.

* * *

Legolas's grey-blue eyes fixed upon her even as he secured the Lórien boat on the shore. The Prince has slept beside her the night before, and was deeply disturbed to find that her nightmares had grown worse. Yet, she hadn't spoken a word about them to him! And they had indeed gotten very frightening... He could tell just by the whimpers and muffled cries for help she let slip in her sleep...

Arodwen was looking through the trees and swirling mist that lay before her, her pack dangling from her hand.

Legolas had come up behind her, and was about to reach out and lay a hand on her shoulder, intending to confront her about the nightmares, when Aragorn spoke;

"We have come now to the point where we must make our decision. Shall we turn and go to Gondor to seek aid, or shall we continue forth on our mission to Mount Doom?" the ranger asked, his gaze resting solely upon Frodo.

The Ringbearer was not hasty in answering at all. "Alas! I cannot make such a decision in such little time."

"We have no time, Master Frodo." Aragorn contradicted with what easiness a Ranger could offer, his grey eyes glancing at Boromir, then at Legolas and Arodwen, Gimli, then the rest of the hobbits.

"Peace! Give me but an hour to think, and then I shall answer!" the blue-eyed hobbit requested, getting up from his spot, and hastening into the forest without delay.

Arodwen watched the small creature go with pity in her eyes. Such burdens were best left with those who are better able to carry them... But this hobbit was strong. Very, strong.

"Arodwen-"

"Legolas," Arodwen began to answer before he had even finished his sentence, "I beg you, question me not. My mind is overly troubled-"

"Then lay them on me!" he answered quickly, grasping her wrist and pulling her around to face him. "Arodwen, I will not let this continue. The secrets, the hiding, the withdrawal... It has to stop. You cannot keep shutting me out of your problems!"

"I can sure try..." she murmured with a bowed head.

His fingers firmly gripped her chin, forcing her gaze to meet his stern stare. "I am serious, Arodwen. Being in love means you share your problems, your burdens, fears, and worries with the one you love; because they can _help_ you."

Arodwen reached up with her hand, and gently pried his fingers away from her chin, enclosing his hand in both of her own, and bestowing a gentle kiss upon it. "I know, _meleth_, I know. But as I've told you before... Some secrets I cannot divulge to you. Some worries, must remain my own..."

"Your nightmares, then." Legolas said frigidly, narrowing his eyes at her and not letting go of her hands.

She looked up at him in disbelief, lost as to how he knew her nightmares still plagued her.

"Do not look at me like I did not know, Arodwen! Every night, even when I lay near, I hear you whimpering, crying, and muttering in your sleep. You seem in pain; you have even called out to me in your sleep! What do your night visions now show? What evil now blights your sleep?" he asked in a harsh whisper, watching as her eyes slowly widened, and her hands began to shake in his own.

Arodwen couldn't seem to speak for several moments, her eyes darting here and there, while she tried in vain to free her trembling hands from the soft ones of Legolas. But under Legolas's stern glare, she was forced into speech.

"... I did not know I spoke whilst I slept... I am sorry."

Legolas could have growled in anger at her. "That is not it! You did not tell me that your dreams had gotten worse! That is why I am angry! By the Valar Arodwen, how long will it take for you to trust me? I _want_ to know when you troubled, no matter what those problems may be! I want to help you; keep you safe despite whatever evil I may face." He sighed audibly, his heart giving a painful throb when she lowered her gaze to the ground to try and hide her tears of shame.

Legolas let go of her hands and lifted her chin with his own, brushing away a tear with his thumb. He gave her a reassuring smile, bestowing a loving kiss on her pale lips. His hand caressed the side of her face, before running through her long hair, and resting on the back of her neck. Heart swelling with joy, he kissed her as eagerly as she returned it.

She rested her forehead under his chin, feeling him brush his lips on the top of her head. Arodwen encircled him in her arms, closing her eyes as he returned the embrace. "I'm sorry Legolas, I really am." she said, "I am trying not to be so distant from you; I promise that I shall try to confide in you more. But please, please understand that I cannot do that all the time?"

"I know _cormamin_," the prince sighed, "I know. And I will try not to pressure you so much. However, please, tell me of your dreams. That at least I know you can tell me." (my heart)

Arodwen hesitated, raising her head from it's comfortable spot beneath his chin. She stared up into his shining azure eyes, reading the hope and love they did not hide from her. Arodwen smiled, and began, "Very well, _bain maethor nin_... My nightmares-" (my fair warrior)

"Boromir is gone!" shouted Aragorn, interrupting Arodwen's words. "And it is far past the hour Frodo asked for. I fear something dreadful is amiss. We must find them quickly!"

As the ranger opened his mouth to speak again, the hobbits all took off running in different directions, the elves and dwarf following...

Arodwen ran as lightly as she could, her eyes piercing the forest for any sign of the Ringbearer or the Steward's son. Her companions had all scattered; unintentionally meaning that most were off on their own... Like her.

Across the autumn leaf strewn ground she sprinted, ignoring the old statues that seemed to glare at her as she passed.

She suddenly heard Boromir's voice, loud and angry shouting, "Fool! What chance do you think you have! Give it to me!"

She rounded around a fallen statue's head to see Boromir attacking Frodo, groping to get to the Ring. Frodo cried out at the man's hands latched around his neck in an attempt to grasp the chain.

"Boromir! No! Let him go! Leave him!" Arodwen cried. When he did not heed her, she went barreling into the Gondorian man, causing him to topple off of the Ringbearer, and the two of them to roll across the ground.

Arodwen yelled at Frodo, "Go! Find Aragorn!" while grappling with the man who was twice her strength, and the hobbit obeyed with fear for her in his eyes; hesitating to leave her to fend for herself.

Boromir shouted again in rage at the loss of his prize, cursing and continuing to fight the she-elf and pinned her to the ground. He backhanded her hard across the face, not noticing the crimson blood that coated the back of his hand because of his brutality.

As he began to advance again, Arodwen kicked him hard in the stomach, and rolled away to get shakily to her feet. She had only regained her footing when she was slammed against a tree behind her, Boromir's arm at her throat while the man sneered at her. "The Ring could've been mine! And so could you! But you had to go and ruin everything!" Boromir yelled at her, ignoring her gasps of pain for breath.

Her hands clutched at the powerful arm at her throat as she choked out, "Boromir----no!----please!----"

Arodwen dimly heard the sound of uruks not far off... along with voices that called out to the rest of the fellowship members... _Aragorn...? Legolas...? Gimli...? Someone! Help me..._

Her eyes were overbright with pain and pleading, but Boromir continued to glare at her, watching her face become ashen and a few tears leak from the corners of her eyes from the agony.

Her heartbeat was getting slower and slower... She kept thinking over and over again that this was the end... That the Ring had taken over so much of Boromir, that he would have no remorse in killing her...

But, just before she passed out from lack of breath, Boromir smirked. "Let this teach you a lesson, elven wench..." he hissed, right before his fist collided with the side of her head, causing darkness to cloud her sight.

The last thought she had before succumbing to unconsciousness was:

_Legolas...

* * *

_

Legolas sprinted through the forest, the dwarf lagging behind him. "Arodwen! Aragorn!" he called out, "Merry, Pippin! Boromir!" Where were the rest of his companions? Surely not... His heart swelled with grief at the thought, and drove him to run faster. But when he crested the hill, the sight before him made him stop dead.

Aragorn was leaning over a mortally wounded and near dead Boromir, speaking softly to the man of Gondor.

Boromir looked remorseful and sickly pale, but he continued to shakily speak back to the Ranger, his voice breaking.

Legolas watched in despair as the man breathed his last, and Aragorn rose to his feet.

The Ranger turned at the sound of the dwarf's heavy grunting as he too finally reached them. When Gimli saw the scene before him, he leaned on his axe with eyes closed in mourning.

Legolas too murmured a prayer for the fallen man, before drawing his attention to Aragorn.

"Where are the hobbits? Arodwen? Have you seen them?" he asked hastily, striding to him.

Aragorn looked at him with grief in his eyes. "I let Frodo go... And Sam journeyed on with him; his pack is missing. Merry and Pippin... Boromir said they were taken by the uruks while he tried to defend them."

"And Arodwen...?" Legolas asked, finding the tremble in his voice foreign to his ears.

Aragorn bit his lip uncharacteristically, and shook his head. "I know not... Boromir said he fought with her," Legolas made a vehement noise of outrage, but Aragorn silenced him with a hand, "_but_ when he came to his senses when the Ring loosened it's power on him, he found that he had thankfully done no damage save for knocking her unconscious. But then the uruks came, and he had to fight for the hobbits' safety."

"We must find her then!" Legolas exclaimed, "She could be injured! And the hobbits! We must save them!"

"Lad," Gimli interjected, "the uruks are clever. They probably took her with the hobbits; she couldn't fight back while she was in unwilling sleep."

"Aí! I fear you are right! We have to find them Aragorn! And with haste! You know what those vile beings will do!" Legolas shouted, an unquenchable fear gripping him at the thought of his beloved alone with the uruks...

"Legolas, my friend, peace! If anything, they are afraid of her." Aragorn moved to stand near Boromir again, looking down at his brother-in-arms in pity and grief. "But we cannot simply leave Boromir here, lying like another one of the fallen orcs. We must honor his deeds and body; gather the weapons of those he has felled, and we will place him in one of the spare boats. His body can be trusted to the Anduin; the river will be sure his bones remain undisturbed and returned home..."

Legolas watched the boat that bore Boromir tumble over the falls. The prince couldn't decide if he felt more sadness for the fallen man, or more anger for what he'd done to Arodwen...

"Come _mellon nin_!" Aragorn called to the elf, sheathing his Lórien knife in his belt. "The hobbits and Arodwen wait for rescue, and I shall not deny them while I still have breath."

Legolas quickly turned at his words, and couldn't help but grin at the way Gimli shook his axe and growled in fervor.

He sprinted off after the other two hunters, while his mind drifted away. Guilt filled his being, at the thought that he could have protected her... If only she'd stayed by his side... If he'd followed her...

"Legolas!"

The elf looked to Aragorn, who was staring hard at him while running alongside him. "I know the look that gleams in your eyes. There was nothing you could have done to prevent this; it was merely a chance of fate. Guilt will not help you to save her. Think not on it."

Legolas just nodded grimly, picking up his pace, but knowing that the uruks that now held their companions captive were more than half-a-day ahead... It would be a long journey.

* * *


	33. Nightmares in Rohan

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It means a-lot to me! throws invisible cookies into crowd They were expensive to make, but you guys are really worth it! Just... good luck finding them...**

**I guess I have to give a big thank you to Enya - the singer - I was listening to one of her songs and I just got really emotional and started writing again (not this chapter, but you know...). So, props to Enya for her song 'Adiemus' (which I do not own!). It has a kinda' African feel to it - but it really got my adrenaline pumping and my muse dancing. :o) You can listen to it on Windows Media Player (search under Enya) if you have it.**

**Disclaimer:_ See Prologue._**

_**Chapter 32**_

**_Nightmares in Rohan_**

"_I love you, hervess nin," Legolas said to her, reaching across the gap between their horses, and gripping her hand gently in his. He smiled at her with adoration, and kissed the palm of her hand before letting it go. (my wife)_

_Arodwen grinned back at Legolas, a blush dusting her pale cheeks as his lips brushed across her hand. _

"_We are near to home, meleth." He brought his horse closer to hers so that their legs brushed against each other with each step the horses took. _

_She gave him an odd look, but nodded. "Though I must say I do not like living so close to spiders..."_

_He laughed, earning a strange gaze from some of the soldiers that made up the entourage that accompanied them. _

_His laugh had hardly died from his lips when a sudden hail of arrows burst forth from the trees, felling many. _

_Arodwen cried out in pain, looking down in shock to see two black feathered arrows jutting forth from her body. _

"_Arodwen!"_

_She was falling; falling to the ground while her blood poured forth and the orcs sprang from the trees, closing in...

* * *

_

Arodwen awoke with a start, breathing hard and trembling from the nightmare. Ever since she had seen the visions in the mirror, it was almost all she could think about.

She suddenly realized that she had not awoken up of her own accord...

An uruk was leering down at her; his face grotesque with bluish-grey skin and uneven sharp yellow teeth.

She screamed in fear at the sight of the hideous creature so close to her, and made to pull away, but found that her hands and feet were tightly bound with crude thick ropes that had rubbed away some skin around her wrists; making them bleed.

The uruk roared in laughter, provoking more uruks into glee. "Looks like sheez fin'ly up boyz!"

"Put 'er with the shire rats! We'll deal with 'er lat'r!" shouted a loud, gruff voice, with a hint of authority in it.

Arodwen was jerked roughly up and onto the shoulder of a strong uruk. She didn't fight back; knowing it was useless. She also needed to see the hobbits, and figure out a way to escape with them. She couldn't do that if she was in agony or unconscious.

Many, many uruks grinned evilly and sneered at her as she was dragged past. There were at least fifty; maybe more. She came to the conclusion (to her utter dismay) that she was stripped of her weapons as well. _'Smarter than they look'_ she thought sardonically, grimacing as the uruk's crude armor cut into her soft flesh as she was jostled.

The next thing she knew, she had landed hard upon the ground; her head colliding roughly with the solid earth and causing tears to blind her vision from the agony of the wound. "Bastard!" she shouted at the uruk, which only earned her a swift kick in the gut.

The uruk grabbed her by the throat, pulling her up to his eye-level. "Shut yer' mouth she-elf! Your lucky ta' still be livin'! We on'y needs the halflings - your breaths 'r numbr'd." it growled, and threw her from him with more force than was necessary.

Arodwen dimly registered through her new wave of pain two familiar voices calling her name...

"Arodwen!...Arodwen...!"

"Pippin?" she asked, trying to roll over, but finding her ribs were far too tender for the action.

"No no! Don't you be movin'!" whispered another voice, this one she recognized as Merry's, as he scolded her.

The sound of rustling dry grass reached her ears, and she felt two small hands gently roll her onto her back.

With a groan of pain, she opened her eyes to focus upon the hobbits, who were peering down at her with worry.

Merry had gash above his brow that looked on the verge of infection. Pippin, however, looked quite unharmed, albeit a little pale.

"How did - ?" she began, but Merry finished her unanswered question.

"The uruks captured us when Boromir f-fell..." the hobbit said softly, his head slightly bowed in grief.

Arodwen's eyes widened, and began to brim with unwanted tears as reality came crashing down on her her with indescribable force... Nothing had changed... Boromir had still died; and the hobbits had still ended up as captives...

But what of the others? Were Gimli, Aragorn, and Legolas still alive? Would they still come for them?

"You did not know?" Pippin asked quietly, reading the look on her face.

"No..." she whispered, "I had hoped... that since, Boromir was fighting with me... he wouldn't meet any uruks."

"He fought with you?" Merry nearly exclaimed. "Only with words though, right? He didn't actually--" but he was cut short as Arodwen shook her head slowly in answer.

She didn't tell them of all that had transpired between Boromir and herself. For, why belittle a man when it was not by his will that his actions were carried out?

"Strider'll find us. He can track anything." Pippin said encouragingly, though seeing no effect on Arodwen. "And," he tried, "Legolas won't leave you..."

Arodwen's head jerked up at the hobbit's words, her eyes still filled with grief. But Pippin had reminded her of the one thing that kept her holding on through the day, no matter how awful it was. She was about to return the grin, when she heard a hissing laugh come from an orc that had been listening in.

Arodwen twitched her head around in it's direction, her hazel eyes narrowing in warning and anger. "What could an orc as disgusting as you find funny? I was unaware that orcs felt any emotions other than anger and hate."

The orc in question, covered in armor that would not stand any blows, walked closer to the captives with its scrimtar in hand. It leered down at them all, slit-pupil eyes glaring. "You still think tha' you is gonna' be sav'd?" The orc laughed derisively, it's black and broken teeth bared. "You is the on'y ones alive! We kill'd da' rest! Tha' ranger, da' dwarf, and your half-wit elf!" It laughed again to see Arodwen struggle to get at him, her eyes glowing with unrestrained anger and hate.

"You lie!" She spat, ignoring the hands of Merry and Pippin that attempted to calm her.

"Ya' think tha' Saruman didn' know 'bout this 'Fellowship'? He knew 'bout each 'n ev'ry one 'o 'ya. And I promise, their bodies 'r lyin' dead a' Amon Hen, bein' clean'd out by the birds."

"You lie!" Arodwen screamed louder at him. "They are not dead! They will come for us! And when they do, not one of you bastards will be left alive!"

Her answer was a sharp blow to the head from the hilt of theorc's scrimitar.

* * *

"Why have you stopped?" Legolas called back to Aragorn, wondering why the resilient ranger had suddenly slackened his pace till he was standing.

"Legolas," Aragorn breathed harshly, "night has fallen at it's darkest - I can no longer see the trail if we continue. We may miss a turn or sign." Gimli finally caught up to them, panting and heaving as he planted his axe hilt in the ground and leaned on it for support. "We must make a decision. If we go on in the darkness, we may miss the trail. And if we do indeed catch them in the morn', we will be too weak to fight at our best. Or, we can rest this night, and star afresh at the first rays of 'morrow."

"But then we risk them getting further ahead. I do not think they will rest this night now that they know we are tracking them." Legolas said earnestly, his bright blue eyes shining with anxiousness, and hidden fear.

"I," panted Gimli, "agree, with... Aragorn..."

Legolas stared at them both in obvious dismay and awe at their decisions. He looked to Aragorn in pleading. "Aragorn, we will never catch them if we stop tonight."

"Lad, we won't catch them if we _go on_ tonight." Gimli said, his gruff voice revealing not only his steadfast decision, but also his reluctance to stop tonight.

"So we will abandon three innocents, one of them _female_, to the horrific presence of those uruks!" Legolas exclaimed, locking eyes with Aragorn. "Arodwen could lose more than blood this night, Aragorn."

The ranger said naught, but his understanding shone clear in his gray eyes. He knew the danger in having Arodwen hold on for another night... "She is strong, Legolas. The uruks cannot break her so easily."

"You know nothing of her inner fears Aragorn!" Legolas spoke vehemently, face contorted in grief. "She will not last if they try! She will fade before sun's first light!"

Legolas let his knees hit the ground, unaware of the tears that pooled in the depths of his eyes.

Aragorn and Gimli realized that the elf had made his decision, so they began to succumb to the pull of sleep.

But before Aragorn drifted off into the dream scape, he heard Legolas speaking:

"I will not be able to forgive myself if I find her tomorrow, and she is beyond myaid..."

* * *

**Yeah! Another chapter! Don't forget to review please! - It will make me very happy! **

**Question: Below, which of the two is the correct way to write? I am not trying to confuse anyone, I honestly am asking to learn. **

"Elvnchic9 likes to get lots of reviews." he said quickly.

"Elvnchic9 likes to get lots of reviews," he said quickly.

PLEASE ANSWER IN YOUR REVIEW! You don't have to - but I would really like to know the proper way to write something like that. It will really help my language grade too (my teacher is an idiot).


	34. On the Border

**Hey everyone. Forgive me for not updating as soon as I would've liked. As I've said before, my muse ran away. So if anyone happens to see a blonde elf with blue eyes standing at least at 6 feet, and answers to 'Prince of Mirkwood', grab him and send him back to me. Be prepared to use extreme force. Lol.**

**This will be my last update until the holidays - I'll have lots of time then to get everything back in order. :o)**

**Disclaimer: _See Prologue_**

_**Chapter 33**_

_**On the Border**_

Arodwen finally collapsed to the ground; the smell of moss and dry leaves engulfing her nose. She clutched at her burning abdomen, and felt the steady drip of blood from the gash on her forehead, fall onto her free hand.

Darkness was creeping in on her vision, but she forced it away with a whimper; there might yet be orcs around that searched for her and the hobbits.

Merry and Pippin immediately halted and wheeled round at the sound of their companion faltering and falling to the ground.

"Arodwen!" they shouted in unison, hurrying over to help her up.

She was shaking her head, her teeth gritted in pain. "No - no - keep going. Y-You cannot stop..."

"We won't let you alone, Arodwen." Merry said firmly, "Not even if we've to carry you all the way back to Rivendell. No way in Mordor we'd leave 'ya in here by yourself. This place gives me a bad feelin'."

"N-Nonsense..." she gritted out, falling back against an older tree to rest a moment. Her chest expanded greatly as she gulped in great breaths of air."They will protect us - not harm us... But I d-do sense something is amiss... It feels like... they're angry..."

Pippin tugged on her hand gently as he saw her beginning to fall asleep. "No no milady, wake up. We must go on - lest those nasties catch up to us."

Arodwen didn't budge at his pleading, just grinned at the determination of the two. "You two little ones are my first priority right now... And I am telling you to keep going. I'll be alright on my own - I'm an elf, remember?"

Merry stared at her reproachfully, "We aren't leavin' without 'ya. Legolas-"

"Would do the same thing in my situation, Meriadoc." Arodwen cut off, her eyes narrowing in annoyance. "You must trust me, young hobbits. I can hear the orcs from a ways off, and will be able to hide if needs be."

The hobbits just stared at her as if she were insane. "But you're wounded - weak - we can't leave you like this..." Pippin tried, still holding her hand firmly. He noticed that it was covered in her own dried blood.

Arodwen was losing her patience quickly due to her loss of blood and wounds. "Go! Now!"

The two halflings exchanged worried and anxious glances with each other. "But, Arodwen-" Merry and Pipping began together. They were once again cut off by her stern voice, commanding them to go on.

"Will you promise us something?" Pippin asked quietly, as he and Merry finally got to their (overly large lol) feet. He was looking like he was on the verge of tears. It didn't settle well with either of them to leave a wounded companion defenseless in a dangerous forest. But then, who _would_ it settle well with?

Arodwen, eyes half closed, looked at the hobbit with a feeble smile and nodded. "Of course, _nin pen mellyn_." (my little friends)

She watched as the halfling grinned back and gripped her hand again, whispering, "Promise us that you'll get out of this forest alive? That we'll see each other again?"

The anxiety in his voice was not lost on Arodwen. It would be a lie to promise him such a thing, but the Took needed more reassurance, than discomfort.

She thought about the repercussions of making such a promise, to _anyone_, and end up breaking it... What if she ended up wanting to pass on?

'_Don't say that! Don't ever say that!'_

Arodwen was startled to hear the hard, serious, and concerned voice of Legolas resound in her head; echoing the memory of when she had argued with him, and yelled at him that she wished he had killed her, wished to die.

'_Why not! I don't care anymore Legolas! There is nothing left for me now! My mother, the only one who ever cared and loved me is dead! I've lived a lie my entire life with a bastard posing as my father! There is nothing left! No one!'_

'_You have me!'_

'_No, Legolas. I'll never have you.'_

And she knew, _knew_ she'd never have him. She'd love him through death and beyond, but she'd still never have him...

But what she did have right now were the hobbits. And she had to protect them.

* * *

Legolas urged Arod faster toward the smoking uruks - his heart in his throat as the smell of burning flesh filled his nose.

Arod loped swiftly over the dead and dry plain grasses, his ears pricked in the direction of his gentle master for any sign of command.

Aragorn cantered ahead of them, his face grim and drawn, but still set with determination. He wasn't going to turn back.

The acrid black smoke tumbled high up to the grey sky; the bodies it consumed unmoving and rotting away.

Aragorn and Legolas dismounted swiftly; the elf too anxious and worried to notice the dwarf that tried to get off the horse inexpertly.

His cerulean eyes searched every bit of ground for a sign of Arodwen while Gimli sifted through the smoldering pile of uruk and orc ashes with his gleaming axe.

Gimli suddenly stopped and stooped forward to pick something out of the charred bones; his gloved hand gripping the object hesitantly as he turned to Aragorn, slowly holding it up...

"It's... one o' their wee belts," the dwarf murmured, his rough voice constricted with disbelief and grief.

Aragorn took one look at it and kicked a nearby orc helmet a good distance, crying out in despair and rage as he sank to his knees.

"We've failed them..." Gimli whispered.

Legolas stood still as a statue; his eyes wide and disbelieving as they stared fixedly on the charred leather Lórien belt.

Was he really seeing this?

Could Fate possibly be that cruel?

His eyes turned toward the bleak heavens as he blinked away the stinging tears that had come to his eyes... She couldn't be gone... He would have at least _felt_ something... pain maybe? A sense of loss?

"Two hobbits lay here..." Aragorn suddenly spoke from where he knelt; his hands sweeping over the grass and dirt with practiced care. The callused hand paused over a few obvious crimson spots that dotted the ground; blood.

"And an elf..." he whispered, "tossed to the ground..."

Legolas's head jerked up; piercing gaze latched onto the ranger as he stood and observed the ground. The Silvan elf strode after the tracker like a hound to its master's heels.

"They crawled... She tried to stand; but her legs must have been bound as well..."

He stooped to the ground quickly, and plucked a severed rope from beneath some trampled grass. He grinned to himself; _'Clever little hobbits...'_ "They cut their bonds... helped Arodwen to stand..."

Aragorn was following faint footprints toward the forest; nearly indistinguishable from the numerous marks of the horsemen.

"The tracks lead away from the battle!" he exclaimed, now running toward the edge of the dark and aged forest. Legolas, following eagerly, might've run into him; the ranger had stopped abruptly, right at the edge of the foreboding wood. He stared into it with an expression of deep anxiety.

Legolas felt the age of the trees immensely; it made even _him_ feel young to be among life this old. They held secrets... Tales to be told... History to be recalled... and anger to be dealt.

"Come!" Legolas cried to his companions, sprinting forward like a fleet deer into the forest. "They cannot have gone too far into the forest! We may yet catch them! Come!"

Aragorn and Gimli looked at each other. Gimli had an expression similar to that of 'He is jesting, right?'

Aragorn however, just grinned, patted Gimli on the back, then ran on after Legolas.

* * *

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	35. Thank You

**Hi everyone! Happy Holidays! Hope you are all doing well, and won't kill me for my lack of updates. But hey! Here is chapter 35! I will do my best to get 36 out as soon as I catch a plot bun --- #pauses# BUNNY! #runs after terrified plot bunny# C'mere you little -----**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And I apologize about the quality of the chapter - I will try harder, I promise.**

**Disclaimer: _See Prologue_**

_**Chapter 35**_

**_Thank You_**

Aragorn stopped once again to examine the tracks of their missing companions; noting that those of Arodwen's were beginning to stagger heavily.

Legolas was taking in his surroundings with intense care; looking for any sign or clue that the hobbits or Arodwen had left for them to find...

"Come!" Aragorn called, summoning Gimli to his side and treading farther into the forest at a brisk jog.

Legolas leapt lightly after them, his long strides easily bringing him to Aragorn's side again.

At least a half-an-hour passed in eerie silence, with only the ominous creaking and rustling of the ancient trees and thick undergrowth to accompany the hunters as they searched.

Night was only just beginning to arrive, but the thick foliage of the forest gave the impression that it was near twilight.

'_She is strong to have traveled this far without rest...'_ Aragorn thought worriedly. _'We should have come upon them by n-'_

"Arodwen!" Legolas exclaimed suddenly, sprinting past Aragorn toward something the ranger had not yet noticed in the dark.

But as he drew nearer to where Legolas had gone, he discovered the elf gently cradling a pale, unconscious, bloody, bruised, and dying Arodwen.

Aragorn felt the urge to hit Gimli as the dwarf gasped loudly at the elleth's state. It definitely would not help Legolas's hope.

The ranger would not have been surprised if the elf had tears in his iced blue eyes; for he certainly did.

Legolas kept whispering her name over and over, trying to coax her back into the waking world. She gave no sign that she felt someone holding her; let alone calling her to wake. She remained motionless as Legolas brought her closer to him, holding her against his chest with such gentleness as he brought a warm ivory hand to caress her even paler cheek. "She's alive..." he whispered. _'But not for long...'_ he finished silently, gazing at her many wounds with glassy eyes.

Aragorn finally moved from where he had been standing, getting on a knee to get a closer look at his friend's many injuries. Grey eyes skimmed across her tattered and bloodstained clothes, taking in the gashes and purpled bruises. His practiced hand probed around one of the deepest wounds; his face becoming clearly grim. "Some are poisoned," he said in disgust, "And the others are wrought with infection."

One of the foulest elven curses he had ever heard reached Aragorn's ears, and the ranger was stunned for a moment that the poised warrior before him had uttered it.

Gimli came to them at last; slowly and cautiously. His eyes met Aragorn's and he asked quietly, "Will she live..?"

Legolas too looked at the future king for reassurance; a reason that he could continue to hold on to hope.

Aragorn sighed deeply, kneading his forehead with his knuckles as he answered, "She needs real medicine; herbs can only keep her alive for a while. Unless we can get her to Edoras soon so she can rest and heal, she will die."

He stood, looking around the clearing for a certain mossy plant as he swiftly said to Legolas, "Get her comfortable and a fire going. We need to boil some water and clean what we can of her wounds. Then we need to get her conscious."

* * *

_"I don't know what their choice of poison was..."_

_"Will Athleas do nothing...?"_

_"She is burning with fever..."_

_"Why won't she wake up...!"_

Pain - it burned throughout her whole body... She screamed.

_"Arodwen!"_ A voice called to her._ "Wake up!"_

The fire of the poison licked at her skin; made her head throb, and her gashes burn in piercing agony.

"Make it stop!" She shouted for whoever would hear, "It hurts! Please make the pain stop!"

* * *

Legolas watched her writhing in his arms, his face wrought with fear and helplessness. He tried to calm her, calling her to wake. He held her close to him as gently as he could. 

"Make it stop!" She shrieked into the night, her arms flailing.

Aragorn commanded, "Legolas! You must wake her! She will hurt herself!"

Legolas looked at the ranger as though he was insane; how would he wake her up!

"Arodwen, it's me!" He whispered loudly to her, "It's Legolas! Wake up _meleth nin_, please! There is nothing to harm you, wake up!"

* * *

She heard his voice; heard him calling to her. 

Arodwen tried to get closer to the sound of his voice, but the pain became stronger.

"Legolas!" Arodwen screamed, desperate for his safe arms. "Help me!"

* * *

The prince watched as she shrieked his name; calling for his aid. 

Legolas shook his head to clear his thoughts, tightening his grip upon her as he kissed her lips softly. "I cannot help you until you wake! Fight, Arodwen! You are strong!"

She whimpered in his grasp. Her hands reached out; blindly seeking him, and he caught them in his own. He pressed a firm kiss to each, pleading, "Come back to us, Arodwen. I need you..."

* * *

A new voice was hissing to her now... 

_**You cannot go back to him now! My soldiers have destroyed and poisoned you! Give in to darkness!**_

The flames leapt higher around her, and she cowered farther back as they caused her more agony.

She didn't know where to go; what to do.

Legolas called to her again. His voice that of an ethereal being amidst the chaos that surrounded her. She could almost see him through the flames... His shadow...

_**He does not want you! He does not care!**_

_"... I need you!"_ the prince's voice yelled to her, _"Come back!"_

Arodwen could see him more clearly now through the fire; his features more distinct... If only she could reach him...

Arms stretching out before her, she moved forward through the pain...

The flames burned... The voices grew louder... But she kept moving forward; following the sound of a single voice...

* * *

Aragorn watched the elleth in Legolas's arms with growing anticipation... 

"I-I think she is coming around..." he said quietly, watching as Arodwen's struggles became less frantic.

No sooner had he spoken, then Arodwen's hazel eyes cracked open a sliver, as she uttered, "Legolas...?"

The elf let out a deep breath of utter relief, cradling his love closer to him. "_Uma, cormamin_... I am here..." (Yes, my heart) He whispered gently to her, bestowing soft kisses to her cooling forehead.

Arodwen felt the comforting warmth of his lips, and his strong arms enclosing her in his grasp. She felt safe now...

She struggled faintly to be nearer to him, as her eyes began to close again in slumber. But not before whispering;

"Thank you..."


	36. What is My Fate?

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Especially to Frodo01228 - thank you for getting me moving again. **

**Sorry about the delays everyone! **

**Disclaimer: _See Prologue._**

_**Chapter 36**_

_**What is My Fate?**_

Gimli stoked the fire out of boredom, watching the orange flames consume the dead wood he had gathered.

It was night in Fangorn, and all were wary.

Aragorn was sharpening his sword expertly, narrowing his eyes every so often to examine the sharpness of the blade. His eyes wandered at intervals to where their wounded companion lay...

Legolas had laid Arodwen upon his cloak after she had fallen asleep, her head resting in his lap as he coaxed her into the waking world for but a few minutes; urging her to drink some water and take at least a little _lembas_ while he cradled her head gently.

Her fever had stayed the same, but a few of her smaller wounds were beginning to heal. But the one deep gash that was poisoned remained open and bleeding slightly; which worried Aragorn.

She was asleep again, and Legolas was laying beside her, propped on one elbow. His free hand was holding one of Arodwen's; caressing it gently in a soothing manner. The mark of Sauron glimmered slightly in the firelight; marring the otherwise peaceful image. But the Prince of Mirkwood seemed not to notice the dooming scar; unaffected by the evil and sinister mark that would have made other elves tense just at the sight of it.

Ice-blue eyes were gazing about the dark forest with mounting unease...

"Something draws near..." Legolas suddenly hissed to Aragorn, sitting up slowly. His hands found his bow and an arrow, and he stood up with care. He posted himself in front of Arodwen, shielding her from view of anyone who came near.

The sounds of someone approaching could be heard; their footsteps somewhat light, and slow. Legolas peered into the darkness as Gimli called out to the intruder.

He could make the faint silhouette of a cloaked figure; somewhat bent, like an old man.

Aragorn called out to him, offering him to come and be near the fire for warmth if he was cold.

'_Who is this man...?'_ Legolas pondered deeply, trying to discern a face from beneath the hood of the man.

Another sound abruptly broke in on Legolas's thoughts...

"The horses!" he cried, wheeling around at the sound of fleeing hooves, "The horses have gone!"

Aragorn turned back to the old man, only to find that he had disappeared.

"It was Saruman..." Growled Gimli. "I will bet on it - the old conniving sorcerer! Legolas - why did you not shoot him?"

Legolas did not answer as he returned to Arodwen's side, kneeling beside her and pressing the back of his hand to her forehead to check her fever.

"Legolas was right in what he did, Gimli." Chastened Aragorn, sheathing his sword. He too returned to his spot on the ground. "We cannot kill an innocent old man."

"But-!"

"Peace friend-Gimli!" Legolas called softly across the camp, "We may yet see him again."

The dwarf grunted in disagreement, but settled down to sleep anyhow.

Legolas looked up at the sound of Gimli's snores filling the camp, a small grin playing on his lips. He saw Aragorn, still awake, and watching the crumbling white logs.

"Rest, _mellon nin_, for I shall find none this night - I will take vigil, and watch over Arodwen."

Aragorn made to protest, saying he did not truly need the rest, but a single look from the elf silenced his objections.

Legolas watched Arodwen, the steady rise and fall of her chest; shallow, and swift. She seemed to tremble slightly in her sleep; perhaps a nightmare?

He bent to her neck, caressing her neck with a sweet kiss. "_Quel kaima, meleth_..." (Sleep well, love) he whispered. "Do not dwell on the evil in this world... Sleep in peace..."

Her trembling ceased, and her breaths became deeper. Legolas watched as her eyes opened slowly, and her gaze turned up to face him.

"I heard you..." she said softly, her voice slightly parched. "You made them stay away... Like you did before..."

Legolas smiled down at her, remembering those the first time he had slept beside her to keep her nightmares at bay. Now, he was simply taking in the joy that filled his heart at the sound of her speaking. What fear had been in his heart... Such sorrow... He ne'er wanted to experience such things again.

"They said they killed you..."

He looked sharply at her. Her eyes had glazed over with unshed tears, and her hands were gripping one of his own.

Legolas shook his head, gently easing her into his arms, and cradling her to his chest as he had done before. "I am here..." He urged her head to lay upon his chest, his warm and cautious fingers running through her hair; coaxing the knots loose. "Just ill dreams, _penneth_. Pay them no heed."

"I did not know what to do..." Arodwen said, liking the feel of his hands combing through her hair. "I was afraid... And I did not want to be frightened - I tried -"

He silenced her with a tender kiss, and whispered, "It is alright to be afraid; everyone feels fear."

"Even you?" Arodwen asked sleepily, sounding more like a child.

To her astonishment, she heard Legolas chuckle in amusement.

"Aye, _meleth_, especially me," He laughed. "I was afraid too. Afraid of losing you - of failing you."

"You never fail me, Legolas..." she murmured in a far away, dreamy voice. She was half-asleep while speaking to him, after all.

"Very well then, my little optimist," he grinned cheekily, "I am happy to know you feel well enough to speak to me, but you need to rest. You are still very ill."

"Elves don't get ill, silly..." Arodwen said with her eyes closed.

"Silly, am I? Elves can certainly get ill from poison, dear one. And you, are most certainly ill."

"Mhmm..." he heard her mumble incoherently, as his words were of no consequence. He looked down to see her slumped in his arms - out cold from exhaustion and illness.

He chuckled softly despite himself; her oblivious innocence lightening his heart for the first time in days.

Legolas carried Arodwen in his arms, the elleth in a deep healing sleep, as he followed Aragorn through the forest. Her fever had worsened through the night; her skin was washed of color and slightly clammy too. Worry filled the elf as Aragorn's words about her condition rang over in his head; _"Herbs can only keep her alive for a while. Unless we can get her to Edoras soon so she can rest and heal, she will die..."_

"These tracks are unfamiliar to me... They are enormous, and strange..." Aragorn said from where he knelt beside a great indent in the forest floor.

Gimli was staring around the forest with his axe at the ready; as though a warg was about to jump up from out of the ground.

Legolas let his eyes wander around as well, taking in the darkness and forbidding aura of the trees. "They do not wish us here... They are angry..." Legolas said quietly, shifting Arodwen higher in his arms.

A sudden prickling sensation erupted on the back of the elf's neck... Someone was watching them.

The tree branches above creaked ominously, and Legolas hissed to Aragorn, "_Estel, nad no ennas._" (something's out there)

Aragorn rose from the ground slowly, his hand drifting casually to the hilt of his sword.

Gimli tightened his grip on his axe; not knowing what the elf had said, but understanding the tenseness that had suddenly fallen on them.

Legolas was far more than tense though. Arodwen was wounded and unconscious in his arms, unable to defend herself, and he had no way to use his weapons without setting her down.

Aragorn caught Legolas's eye, nodding inconspicuously to Arodwen, and then to the tree Legolas was standing near; silently ordering the elf to hide with Arodwen. "Do not let him speak - he will put a spell on us," the ranger whispered, unsheathing his sword a ways out of its sheath.

Then, as man and dwarf whirled around to face their enemy, Legolas dodged behind a tree to shield Arodwen; holding her tightly against him as though he expected a barrage of arrows to pierce him.

When he could hear no signs of battle, he cautiously peered around the tree with a long white knife in hand - ready to face Saruman.

However, when he saw what was there, the knife fell from his grasp and thudded to the leaf-strewn forest floor...

She dreamed of the Eye...

She dreamt of fire, destruction, and death...

She saw the one she loved slain before the Black Gates, calling her name softly as his life left him...

She heard His voice hissing her execrable fate in her ear, mingled with the screams of innocent lives being taken...

"_You seek to punish her for my faults...?"_

"_It is not a question, Au__le. I do as I am ordered."_

The same visions she had seen in the mirror kept playing in her mind's eye over and over... Of falling from her horse; pierced by arrows... Legolas; shouting her name, pleading with her to not leave him...

What would be her Fate?

Would she perish at the hands of Sauron?

Die in this war?

Or, in an end dealt to her by the Valar...?

**REVIEW PLEASE! Let others know about my story! I love hearing the opinions of new people! As long as they aren't flames... We all know how I feel about those. :o)**


	37. The Snake in Edoras

**Disclaimer: _See Prologue._**

_**Chapter 37**_

_**Snake in Edoras**_

"He is not so mighty yet, that he is above fear. Doubt ever gnaws at him... The rumors have reached him; the heir of Nོཾmenor still lives, and with him, is his other prize... Sauron fears _you_, Aragorn..."

Arodwen thought she was still dreaming... _That sounds so much like Gandalf... How I miss that dear wizard... Wait..._

Her eyelids slowly parted, blearily trying to discern where in Eru's name she was. The last thing she could remember was talking to Legolas... Or, had that been part of her dreams too?

"We must be careful... Sauron's spies are all around us now. The Ring remains hidden and on its way to Mount Doom, but, he has other plans he can carry out. To destroy the heir of Nོཾmenor is one thing, but it would not serve purpose enough now as it would have done years and years ago. No... He wants Arodwen. So he may divulge information about our doings, and then break her - the only daughter of a Valar. The grief it would bring to Yavanna and A྄le would be great - as much as when the Light of the Two Trees was destroyed. We must protect her - not only for her sake, but for our own, and for the Valar."

Arodwen felt the pain of her wounds. She felt so very cold, even though she was truly burning with fever. But all this was dulled by the sheer happiness she felt at realizing that the Istari was only a few feet away from her.

"Mithrandir...?" She called out weakly, straining her neck to try and see Aragorn and Gandalf.

Her call brought a sudden bustle of movement; Aragorn and Gandalf turned sharply to her, small grins lifting their lips as they came hastily over to her. Legolas, who'd been keeping watch nearby, hurried from his post with concern taking over his once unreadable features. And, Gimli grunted and rolled over in his sleep.

Arodwen then looked at Legolas in surprise as he knelt down, her eyes widening in disbelief and joy. Mouth slightly agape, she reached out with a carefully bandaged hand, gently laying it on his pale cheek. He smiled back at her, blue eyes alight, and caught her hand in his own to hold it in place.

"I thought you'd died; I saw it - " she whispered, her voice cracking slightly.

Legolas just grinned and shook his head. "That is what you said last time you woke, _maethoreth nin. _Just bad dreams again, _mel nin_. Heed them not, we are all here and alive." (my warrior) (my dear)

Arodwen then turned to look upon the reborn Istari - smiling brightly. "I am very glad to see you, Mithrandir. Your council and guidance was greatly missed."

The White Wizard chuckled softly, settling back on his heels as he used his grand staff for support. The famed twinkle was still in his eyes. "Guidance and council, however, is not what you need now, _Valariell_," (Daughter of Valar) he said sternly. "Healing, I am sorry to say, is not prominent among the gifts I was bestowed with."

"Which is why we must make haste, to Meduseld. Gandalf must free the King from Saruman's treachery before the kingdom yields to Sauron's forces. We must also seek aid for Arodwen," Aragorn said, picking up Hasufel's saddle and going to tack up the sorrel stallion.

"I'll be well soon," Arodwen protested, "Don't burden yourself - "

"Your survival and health, Arodwen, is not a burden to any," Gandalf intoned sternly, calling Shadowfax to him.

Arodwen sighed wearily, "Very well. But there shall be not more stops on my account; I can rest just as easily on a horse as I may on the ground."

Arodwen was set before Legolas at the insistence of Gimli, who did not begrudge the switch of riding partners. The dwarf claimed to not want to separate the lovebirds so soon. But Arodwen knew better; he just wanted to tease the life out of them.

So, while she was not drifting off into a feverish sleep, she was watching the tips of Legolas's ears redden brightly, and his lips purse into a thin line.

"So lad, what exactly did you do for that time you spent in the Lady's world?" Gimli asked, broaching the subject that had never before been touched.

Legolas answered without emotion, "We hardly ever left her home."

"Ahh," Gimli said with a raised furry eyebrow, obviously coming to his own (not to mention wrong) conclusion, "I see."

It was a few moments before Legolas understood what the dwarf was implying. His head jerked around to gape at the smirking dwarf as he sputtered, "Gimli! I - we - that's just - we never! - You are despicable!"

Aragorn laughed aloud at the scandalized look on Arodwen's face, and the reddening face of Legolas.

"Gimli! That's vile!" Arodwen reprimanded, though failing to conceal her amusement after a few second's silence, and laughing loudly. Much to the dislike of Legolas.

Gandalf soon interrupted their humorous banter by calling out, "We are nigh upon the city!"

Aragorn heard Legolas sigh loudly. Looking over, he saw that the elf had an expression of great relief upon his face, and his eyes were closed in sudden contentment.

Soon, they would be able to help Arodwen heal. And perhaps sooner, defeat Saruman.

The villagers stared at them as they passed; some with blank looks, others with expressions of resentment or disgust, and some with mild curiosity tinged with a sense of wariness.

None in the city had ever seen an elf; and now there were two! Two warrior elves, one in the arms of the other, trotting leisurely past on a horse of Rohan. Needless to say, the phrase "These are strange days indeed," came up frequently.

Arodwen noticed some of the resentful glares she and her companions were receiving, and tried to forget them. But the looks of scorn burned into the back of her head even after they had passed the main villagers, and were heading up the steeper slope to the Golden Halls of Meduseld.

Legolas's voice suddenly whispered in her ear, making her start a little, and tense up. "Do not speak to anyone; we shall handle this _mel nin_. You are very ill. If you strain yourself more than you should, you will become lost to any of our aid. Please, just hold on a little longer..."

Arodwen didn't need to answer him, she knew he was right, and he knew she would understand and see sense.

When they reached the steps, Aragorn came over to take Arodwen in his arms while Legolas dismounted. The ranger gave the elleth a reassuring smile, and winked at her with brotherly affection before carefully passing her back to Legolas.

"I cannot allow you before Theིཾden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhem (A/N: is that how you spell it? I honestly don't remember...), by order of... Grima Wormtongue." The guard, Hུma, declared to the five when they reached the top stair. The name of the King's advisor was obviously like a foul taste on his tongue when the door warden said it.

Aragorn was loathe to part with Andོཾril, commanding that no man should touch it, before relinquishing it to the Rohirric guards. The weapons of Legolas were handled with reverence, and Gimli's axes were given reluctantly.

The Halls opened to them, and they began their way inside. The moment Legolas carried her over the threshold of the room, Arodwen felt a great wave of foreboding and fear wash over her. A servant of the dark lord was here... Saruman was waiting...

Arodwen barely had enough strength now to lift her head and look around. The moment her eyes fell upon the loathsome creature that was Wormtongue, dread filled her. Weak though he was, he still held influence over all of the guards, servants, and even the King himself. His beady black eyes locked with hers, and she swore she saw a glint of glee shining their. What did this snake know about her?

"The courtesy of your Hall is somewhat lessened of late, Thེoden King." Gandalf stepped forward, walking calmly and slowly to the throne; all faux weariness and weakness gone.

Arodwen heard Legolas whispering to her, softly and urgently, "Can you stand?"

She reluctantly nodded, answering wearily, "For but a moment..."

He set her on her feet gently, a firm grip on her arm until he was sure she could hold herself up.

"Late, is the hour in which this - conjurer - chooses to appear! Lathspell I name him! Ill news is an ill guest..." Grima hissed menacingly, clutching his robes as he stepped away from his liege toward the wizard.

"A witless worm you have become, Grima son of Galmond," Gandalf said in a powerful voice, "Therefore be silent, and keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a serving-man till the lightning falls." A great roll of thunder could be heard as the wizard threw aside his grey raiment, and revealed her bright white robes. All was cast in darkness, so only Gandalf was seen.

Yet from the darkness hissed Grima's voice; "Did I not warn you to forbid his staff! Seize them! Bind them!"

Arodwen stumbled backward to a pillar, and she leaned on it for support as she watched in fear, her companions fighting back the guards to allow Gandalf an unhindered path to the King.

"Not all is dark! Take courage, Lord of the Mark; for better help you will not find. I bid you come out before your doors and look abroad... Too long have you sat in the shadows and trusted to twisted tales and crooked promptings," Mithrandir counseled, taking his staff in hand, "I release you from this spell..."

Arodwen felt her strength waning as she slipped farther and farther down the pillar. Then all at once, she was pulled up sharply and pressed tightly against someone she knew was not her love.

She hissed in pain against the onslaught of her wounds; the pale hands clutching too tightly around her abdomen.

Then she heard his voice, as menacing as a snake's, and even more untrustworthy. "You are a fair enough prize for my failings here, Daughter of Yavanna," Grima whispered in her ear, as he clamped his other hand firmly around her mouth and pulled her behind the pillar; shielding her from view.

Arodwen tried to cry out from under his grip; but her screams were no more than muffled whimpers.

When she continued to struggle, she earned herself a swift punch in her stomach; Grima's fist connecting with one of her lacerations. She screamed as loud as she could from the agony, and blackness seeped in around her vision as she found herself fainting...

**Well? What do you think? Will she make it? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	38. The News

**Disclaimer: _See Prologue. All Rights Reserved. _**

_**Chapter 38**_

**_The News_**

Legolas looked to be on the verge of a complete nervous collapse.

The elf had scoured the entire city of Edoras for Arodwen, and had yet to find her. He had barely turned his back to her for but a few minutes! How could she have vanished? She was too weak to sneak off; even if she had wanted to.

Legolas let his head fall onto the wooden table that he sat at in the Golden Hall, with his head buried in one arm. He had failed her...

Horrible scenarios raced through his mind of where she could be; and what she may be enduring. It made his heart ache to think of it...

And it was all his fault.

"Can I do nothing right?" he gritted out, his eyes clenched tight as though he was in pain.

"You have done many things right, my friend," came a stern yet consoling voice, drawing nearer to the elf. "We will find her. Do not lose what hope we have left." He laid a hand on Legolas's shoulder, and gripped it in reassurance, but the elf was so numb that he barely felt his friend.

"My Lords!"

Aragorn and Legolas both looked around to the captain coming toward them, as well as an angered Theoden.

"Aye?" Asked Aragorn, wondering what more could've gone wrong.

Legolas rose from the table, attempting to pull the guise of emotionlessness over his features.

"Grima is nowhere to be found," Theoden said, his voice shaking with carefully controlled choler as he explained, "We believe that he may have taken your companion captive with him."

Aragorn looked to Legolas, only to see him stagger backward, his legs hitting the bench behind him where he collapsed onto it. He buried his face in a shaking hand...

"We are marching to Helm's Deep. Your presence would be most welcomed if you decide to join us. I understand if you will not. The horses given to you by my sister-son, Eomer, are yours to use at your will."

Legolas did not say anything, too overcome with his emotions to speak. As he forced his grief down, Aragorn answered, "We do not yet know our path."

Theoden continued to watch the elf before him, wondering who this woman was that caused this First Born so much grief...

* * *

Grima kept Arodwen unconscious through the entire journey to Orthanc.

The servant of Saruman watched the fair elf as she slept less than fitfully, his beady black eyes skimming over her seemingly perfect form; her fair dark gold hair, smooth light skin, pale pink lips... Everything about her was fair. None in Rohan could compare to her, save the White Lady. But the Lady Eówyn was far from his grasp now...

"You've done well for a worm Grima," Saruman told his pallid servant as he surveyed the unconscious elf lying before him. "Despite our loss of Rohan, we still walk away with a meaningful prize."

The White Wizard healed the elleth's wounds in moments, smiling maliciously at the rare jewel of A྄le. "What fools those Valar are..." He mocked, bringing his obsidian staff closer to his side. "Creating such a thing they know will be coveted by all..."

Saruman lifted a strand of her hair, disgusted at the feel of the silkiness of it in his hands.

"My leige," Grima began hesitantly.

"What!" Saruman snapped back at the incompetent servant, glaring at him.

"There were three others, my lord, that traveled with the wizard..."

"Speak then!"

Grima shuffled a little, looking to Arodwen's unconscious form, and back to the pitiless eyes of his master. "An elf, a man, and a dwarf."

"They are of no consequence." Saruman continued to glare at his captive, before snapping around. "The man, who was he? Was he from Gondor?"

Grima shook his head, wringing his hands. "No, I do not think so... His cloth was poor; one of the Dunadan rangers I thought he was... And yet, he bore a strange ring."

Saruman knew now what Grima spoke of, and the barest feeling of distress entered his mind.

"As I said, they are of no consequence..." He continued, turning back around.

"But my lord, the elf!" Continued Grima, hastening forward.

"What of him?"

"I believe that he is her lover, my lord," Grima said.

"Therefore? Do you honestly think that one elf will come gallivanting to Orthanc to save her? Grima, you are more of a fool than I thought," Saruman jeered.

Biting back a retort that would've cost him his life, Grima said, "He wasn't some common elf. His garb and weapons were that of a skilled and noble warrior. Part of the Fellowship, I believe he was."

"Then he is Thranduil's brat; Legolas," Saruman revealed, his evil grin back in place. "What a pity," he mocked, "The poor prince may die of heartbreak, and leave Thranduil without an heir. The Northern Kingdom of Elves will soon cease to exist Grima..."

Grima was silent, watching the shallow rise and fall of Arodwen's chest. "What are we to do with the elleth?"

"Sauron has desired to have her for quite some time. We will keep her here, until the war is over." Saruman took his staff in hand, and raised it over the body of the elf, "She won't know what is happening around her, for she shall be wandering alone in her darkest nightmares; her worst fears becoming a seeming reality..."

**Well, there it is. I can't believe we're almost to forty chapters! Sorry about the shortness of this one, but I know some of you (points finger at Frodo01228) were getting anxious. I'm really really busy right now with Driver's Ed (the teacher is a nightmare!), a pageant, school work, and trying to keep the remnants of my friends together. But, that's life for ya'. PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews, the quicker the update!**


	39. Deep Sleep

**Disclaimer: _See Prologue. All Rights Reserved. _**

_**Chapter 39**_

_**Deep Sleep

* * *

**_

The battle of Helm's Deep had changed many; some physically, and almost all mentally.

Legolas had watched the enemy cut down and murder mere children before his eyes. The pain in his heart was great, but none could see it save for those who knew him well. Aragorn and Gimli did their best to keep the elf distracted from thoughts of Arodwen, and of the horrors they all had seen.

"We ride for the Fords of Isen!" Mithrandir declared from atop Shadowfax. The snow-white stallion tossed his head eagerly.

Legolas looked up at the wizard's words, a slow anger beginning to flare from within him at the thought of Grima and Saruman.

Aragorn could see the sudden rigidness in his friend's stature, and said, "Calm yourself, Legolas. Do not give way to the flaws of men and let your anger rule your head."

The prince did not answer the future king of men, but mounted Arod stiffly, and pulled Gimli up behind him. The dwarf and man exchanged mutual looks of exasperation, but said naught.

* * *

Isengard was flooded with water, debris, and Eru-knows what else.

They were met by their two missing hobbits at the entrance to the wasteland, who wasted no time in bombarding them with questions and tales of their own. When the two saw that Legolas did not ride with Arodwen, and nor was she with anyone else, they grew worried.

Legolas was glad to see his little companions again, but his eyes were ever drawn to the black tower, where he knew Arodwen was somewhere inside. Gandalf, Theoden, Aragorn, Gimli, and himself climbed the stairs to the doors of Orthanc to treat with the vile Saruman.

Gandalf beat on the door with his staff, which made a low and hollow sound as he called out, "Saruman! Saruman, come forth!"

The sound of a window opening could be heard, and a familiar timid voice entreated, "Who calls?"

Legolas's eyes burned with ire, and he made to draw his bow as he recalled the sound of that voice.

But Gandalf commanded, "Stay your bow Legolas!"

Legolas would not have had the strength to lower his weapon if Mithrandir had not forced him to do so. His breathing was harsh, and his eyes were still glowing with fury.

Mithrandir turned back to the window high above, and called, "Fetch and fetch your master since you have become his footman, Grima Wormtongue! And do not waste our time!"

Gimli looked to his elvish comrade, and saw that his knuckles were white against the wood of his bow.

They waited, and soon they heard another voice. It was low, melodious, and enchanted, and lulled them into a false sense of secureness. Those without sharp wit and mind were entranced and lost all thought of purpose and goodness.

The beguiling voice swarmed around Legolas's mind, muddling his thoughts like his father's rich wine. Gandalf did not need to fight against the wizard's voice, but Theoden, Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas sorely had to.

"But come now, two of you at least I know by face. Gandalf I know too well to have much hope he seeks help or counsel... But Theoden, son of Thengel, why have you come? And why not before and as a friend?"

The words of Saruman fell thickly upon the ears of men, and some soldiers began to stir and murmur in agreement with Saruman's words as he continued on. They even began to doubt their own king, and the wizard.

"The words of this wizard are treacherous!" growled Gimli, his hands gripping firmly to his axe, "In the tongue of Orthanc, help means ruin and saving means slaying! That is plain!"

Saruman's eyes lost their light, and his voice became less suave. "I did not speak to you, Gimli, son of Gloin. Far away is your home and small concern of yours are the troubles of this land."

Legolas could not now allow himself to be silent while all around men were being entranced and his friends abashed. In a clear strong voice, he called, "Saruman your evil is at its end! Your spells have no sway over us! Foreswear your staff, the keys of Orthanc, and Lady Arodwen, or your life shall be forfeit!"

To the riders, the sound of the high laughter from above was like that of waking to a crow's call.

"You care not for my staff or a fortress, Prince of Mirkwood, but only for your wench!" Saruman jeered, and Legolas was quick to notch his arrow, poised to release. "What expense she will be to you now, I know not!"

Legolas's grip dramatically slackened in fear, and he called out hoarsely, "I swear by Eru, wizard, if you have harmed her - !"

"Be silent elfling! You will find another elleth to warm your bed, for this one is of no use to you! Go back to your father's halls for you have failed her!"

"I shall never yield to you wizard! Where is she!"

"Legolas," Gandalf began to admonish, but his warnings were in vain to the elf, who turned him a deaf ear. "Saruman! Your staff is broken!"

There was a great CRACK, as the great black staff of the wizard of Orthanc was destroyed utterly, and was less than even splinters.

Apparently in retaliation, Grima hurled something over the edge of the balcony, missing everyone by a dreadful distance, but apparently causing Saruman a great deal of rage. For the wizard yelled such a cacophony of curses in his anger.

As the hobbit, Pippin, clambered off the horse he shared to retrieve the object, Legolas bolted past the doors, heedless of the shout of Mithrandir.

Up black stairs he ran, faster than he had even when in pursuit of Merry, Pippin, and Arodwen. His heart hammered in his chest, and his breathing came harsh to his ears.

"Arodwen!" He yelled, his voice echoing off the solid stone walls that surrounded him. Looking around in desperation for her, he called out again, "Arodwen! Answer me! Please!"

"Legolas!"

The elf spun on the spot to see Aragorn and Gandalf at the top of the stairs, walking briskly toward him.

Mithrandir's staff made dull reverberating thumps as he hurried along, saying, "He would not keep her around here, Legolas. Come now, follow one who knows the path he walks!" Gandalf's eyes were stern yet filled with a worry that was not dissimilar to Legolas's own.

Both ranger and elf followed on the heels of the wizard, Legolas struggling to sprint ahead of the wizard and continue the search on his own.

Gandalf soon stopped before a set of far grander doors, and opened them with a large bang from his staff.

Aragorn rushed inside with his hand half drawing his sword, Legolas with a knife in hand.

The ranger's grey eyes fell upon a black dais somewhat in the center of the circular obsidian like room. Upon it, was their quarry; pale, much too thin, without wounds, but seemingly lifeless.

His eyes moved to see what Legolas looked like, and wished he hadn't. The emotionless facade was gone, to reveal a tortured and broken elf who was at his lowest point.

When the elf made to move forward, Mithrandir's hand shot out to hold him back, "Legolas, no,"

The Prince merely removed the hand of the wizard as though it were nothing but a leaf that had fallen upon his shoulder, and continued to walk toward Arodwen.

His dull blue eyes gazed up and down her unmoving body till they rested upon her pale face, blank of emotions. Her eyes were closed as if in slumber, and her lips were pulled into a frown. He let the long knife slip through his grasp and fall to the black floor with an echoing clang that he ignored.

Closer he stepped, until his feet hit the dais. Never once now moving his eyes from her face he knelt beside the ambo with his hands resting upon the edge.

Aragorn made to move forward, but Gandalf gripped his shoulder, his eyes showing the pity he felt for the elf. The old wizard shook his head sadly, "Let him be..."

Legolas slowly reached out a hand, enclosing one of her own within it. It was warm. She was alive...

"Arodwen..." he called in a soft, pleading voice. To which she did not stir or move the slightest. "Arodwen," Legolas said more firmly, gripping her hand gently when he did so.

"Legolas wait," Gandalf said sternly, going forward to pry the elf from his beloved elleth.

But Legolas would have none of it. He stood up, gazing down at her with intensifying worry, "Arodwen! Arodwen, wake up!" He gripped her shoulders, shaking her slightly to make her open her eyes. But still, the elleth did not respond. "Arodwen please! Wake up! It's Legolas!"

"Legolas stop!" Mithrandir demanded, pulling the elf with surprising strength away from the dais, and looking at him squarely in the eye. "You cannot wake her, Legolas."

"Then who can! Why won't she wake?" Legolas asked furiously, fighting to return to her side. He wanted to hold her, see her eyes, make her wake up and smile...

Gandalf was not about to let him go, "She has to leave, Legolas."

"That's what I want to do! I want to take her away! To Rivendell, or Lorien!" Legolas exclaimed, his eyes wide with panic.

"No, Legolas. She will not wake up whilst here in Middle Earth. She has to leave."

The prince stopped fighting, and unwillingly let the words the wizard was telling him sink in. As he understood, he shook his head frantically. "No - No! We can heal her here! She doesn't have to go!"

"Legolas, if we do not, she will never wake up. Ever again."

_**I am sorry that I always seem to leave you off with a cliffie, but I guess that's just how it goes. I need lots of reviews in order to get the next chapter up - Legolas says so. And I can't say no to my favorite elf (who just so happens to be the sexiest). Lol. PLEASE REVIEW! Where is Arodwen going to go? Hmm?**_


	40. Time

**A/N: A big THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate each and every one of them. I do a little happy dance each time I get one (much to the embarrassment of my muses, who think I'm insane). Here's the big 4-0! REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: _See Prologue. All rights Reserved._**

_**Chapter 40**_

**_Time

* * *

_**

It was decided...

Done...

Legolas would not see her again until he first stepped upon the white shores of Valinor.

Elladan and Elrohir, who had journeyed forth with the rangers, took Arodwen into their keeping. They swore they would see her safely to the Grey Havens, where Cirdan would then secure her safe passage to Valinor.

Legolas had held her in his arms all through the night before she left; memorizing every detail of her beautiful face, preserving the feel of her soft skin, the warmth of her sleeping body embraced against his own... And that day, when Legolas watched them ride off with his love, he felt such an aching in his heart, that he thought surely he was dead. And even those who did not know the elf, saw the unmistakable grief he bore.

To heal, Arodwen needed the care and skill of the Valar. The nightmarish sleep Saruman had set upon her would not be swayed by Mithrandir, or any other in Middle-Earth...

* * *

Estë looked down upon the young elleth that lay before her.

Her skin was still slightly ashen, her body weak and malnourished, and her spirit... Estë shook her head lightly, in an almost graceful manner. The Valier leaned forward, singing a song softly under her breath in a beautiful voice. An ornate silver goblet was grasped in her hand, and she carefully tipped the fountain water to the elleth's lips.

"How does she fare?"

Estë looked up from her charge to her husband, Irmo, who stood near her. Young, did he look. Younger than his brethren, Mandos. Eyes that were a pale grey, and long straight silver-blonde hair did Irmo have. His lady, Estë, had silver-blue eyes instead, and light honey-colored hair. Her face was young also, but as caring and kind as a mother of old. For she was, after all, the healer of hurts and weariness.

"Better, _mell nin_, I assure you. She is not as weak, or pale, as she was when first brought to us. However, what say you of her dark visions?" (my love)

Irmo merely sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed near Arodwen, looking at the only daughter ever made (born from) by the Valar. Estë gripped his hand tenderly, drawing him back to her sapphire eyes. Then he spoke, "She will wake in but a few days. I have banished her nightmarish dreams, and called upon what sweeter memories I could find to heal the hurts she suffered. But still, there will be wounds that I cannot mend."

"What keeps thee from healing her?" the Vaire asked, concerned to see her _herven_ so troubled. (husband)

"Much of the trauma her mind has suffered will be lasting, Estë. She needs to stay here for longer than hoped for... The dark Istari has turned her truths to falsehoods. She fears who she should love - denies what she should take. Who and what she knew has turned to naught."

"You say she would not even know her kin?" (A/N: kin, as in her parents - not the elves in general)

"Nay, such things remain untouched by evil in her mind. Of her true heritage, she barely knew of to begin with. However, it was her closer memories, and things she frequented in that were affected." Irmo looked upon his _hervess_ sadly, knowing that she understood his words. (wife)

Estë's eyes drifted back to the innocent she-elf, as sadness brimmed in her eyes. Why had Ilúvatar done this? Was it not the fault of Yavanna and Aüle, and not their daughter?

Then it occurred to her... Arodwen had altered fate in more ways than one. She had been in the fellowship, helped them, and protected them. She had fallen in love with Legolas, and he with her. All of which should never have happened... And now, here she was, practically having to be reborn. The death of one life, and the birth of a new. For, had not Elrond said? **_"No matter what choice you make, both paths, will eventually lead to your death..."_**

"Estë, you must not despair overmuch on this," Irmo consoled, taking her hand in his as he raised her from the bedside of Arodwen, who lay nestled amongst the softest pillows and silkiest gold sheets and blankets known to the sense of touch.

If Arodwen were awake, she would've been in awe of her surroundings. For it was in the garden of Lòrien, in Valinor, that she rested. Her room was no more than a large pavilion of the most beautifully carved pillars, and gold and cream gossamer palisades that hung elegantly from the small vaulted ceiling. She was entirely surrounded by flowers and trees of every kind imaginable - beautiful, tranquil, and the most serene of all places.

But Estë suddenly found no comfort in the beauty of her home as she said, "I cannot help but do so. For I know that he will sail soon for here, and seek her out. How can I turn him away, Irmo? What shall I do when he comes to find his love?"

"He will understand, Estë. And he will wait, for as long as there is need for it. He would not risk her health for the world..."

"I pray you are right... And that when she finally wakes, we can help her. Help her to remember the way things truly were, so that she may be with him once more," she hoped, smiling once again.

Irmo's heart lightened, and he drew her close, walking down the carved steps and onto the winding garden paths. "Lady Arodwen has faced much trial in her long life. Forfeiting that life, is something she would not now ever do; much does she have to live for now. Time is all she needs."

Estë grinned and said happily, "And praise Eru that he hath blessed all elves with it."

* * *

**A/N: Woohoo! I can't believe I've written FORTY chapters! That's ten more than my last story, and I'm not even finished yet! **

**P.S. – If you have any questions about Estë or Irmo, please let me know in your review, and I can explain. I did NOT make them up! Bows to the grave of Tolkein He created them:o)**


	41. The Healing and Dreams

**Disclaimer_: See Prologue. All Rights Reserved._**

**_THANK YOU goes to Frodo01228 for giving me the ideas and inspiration to keep going! And anotherBIG THANK YOUto everyone else who reviewed and encouraged me! It really does mean a-lot!_**

**_I would have updated sooner, but my computer was being MEAN!_**

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**

_**Chapter 41**_

_**The Healing and Dreams**_

She felt strange... Like she was meant to be somewhere else. As if, she should know something; but the knowledge evaded her mind's grasp. Where was she? What had happened?

"Arodwen, time to rise _pen neth_," an endearing voice called (young one).

Arodwen didn't recognize the voice, and so continued to feign sleep, hoping whoever it was that called would not linger.

"_Lle n'wethrine amin, mel_," the lady continued, a smile in her voice as she spoke to the sleeping elleth. (You don't fool me, dear) "I know you have woken."

Arodwen, conceding defeat, opened her eyes at last.

A beautiful lady was sitting next to her with a small smile upon her lips. "That's better," she said, rising from Arodwen's side and fetching a silver goblet filled with what seemed to be ordinary spring water.

"Who are you?" Arodwen asked rather hastily as the lady sat beside her once more.

"I am Estë, Arodwen," she replied, pressing the cup into Arodwen's hand, and urging her to drink. And the elleth soon discovered that there was no way in Mordor that it was plain old spring water. She felt like she had just awakened from the most refreshing sleep in her life.

"Do you know where you are?" Estë asked seriously, replacing the goblet to the bedside table, and gazing at Arodwen with scrutiny.

Arodwen finally took a moment to view her surreal surroundings, hazel eyes widening to that of tea saucers. All she could manage to say as she breathed in the heavenly fragrant air was, "Somewhere beautiful?"

Estë smiled sweetly and laughed at her oblivious innocence, pulling the gold comforter up farther to better comfort her charge. "That is true enough. Tell me _mel_, what do you remember before you woke?"

The Valier watched carefully with concern, as Arodwen dropped her gaze from hers, and her brow furrowed in concentration that soon turned to worry, and then fear. Arodwen found that her breath came short in her chest as she tried to remember where she had been... "S-Someplace dark... and evil... There was someone - he betrayed me - he hurt me..."

"Who do you speak of? Was this person a wizard, Arodwen? Do you remember it?" Estë asked, worried that she was pressing Arodwen for too much, too soon.

Arodwen shook her head frantically, her eyes glazed with unshed tears. She still did not meet Estོ's piercing gaze. "No - I cannot remember wizards... But he - - he promised he would help me! That he loved me, and would never let any harm come to me! And he lied! He gave me to the darkness, and did not look back!"

"Arodwen, you are confused and weary," Estë said softly, taking the distressed elleth's hand in her own and squeezing it to get her attention. "The dark shadows of your nightmares try to overpower you and embitter you with doubts and lies. Do not heed them, I tell you."

Estë watched the she-elf return slowly to calm, whilst her eyes remained fearful and swimming with grief. "_Avo osto_,_ pen-neth. _Nothing can harm you here, I assure you. Whatever you think this person did to you, it is false. For twas a wizard who caused such harm and darkness upon you. _Lasto_, I promise you that such things will never occur again as long as you remain here in Valinor." (Do not worry, little one)(Listen/Hear me)

Arodwen's eyes widened, and snapped up to Estë in shock. "Valinor! How did I come to be here? Tell me all, my lady, please!"

Arodwen stared at the gold comforter, her fingers idly tracing the patterns in gleaming thread. On and on the circled and wove in an intricate and confusing design; just like her thoughts. Estë said that Legolas loved her with all his immortal being... But the Legolas she remembered was cruel and adverse and anything but loving. How could Estë be right?

"Milady?"

Arodwen started, her eyes jerking up to rest upon golden-haired ellon in silver and blue robes. His face was kind and handsome, with dusky blue eyes that reminded her of a warm mid-summer's night. He bore a familiar silver goblet in one hand.

"_Uma_? _Mani naa ta?_" Arodwen asked softly, her eyes following the smiling elf as he stepped closer. (Yes. What is it?)

The elf set the goblet upon her bedside table saying, "The Lady Estë bid me bring you more fountain water, to help you recover further."

"Oh, I see. Thank you for doing so, er..." she wavered, not knowing who the elf was.

"Faerlain, milady. The Lady Estë also wishes for me to accompany you on a short walk around the garden if you are able. She wants you to experience the healing effects of Lòrien."

"The Lady's concern is well met, but I have no desire for a walk presently. I wish only to rest... and think..."

Faerlain looked slightly taken aback for a moment at her reply, but then smiled kindly and said, "_Iiest lin, Aranel nin Arodwen_." (As you wish, my princess Arodwen)

Arodwen's eyes widened at the title, and she quickly replied, "_Amin naa n'uma Aranel!_" (I'm not a princess)

To her surprise, Faerlain laughed. It was sweet, and light like spring rain. "My Lady, you are as a princess. For what other title would befit the beautiful daughter of Aüle and Yavanna?"

Her mouth was slightly agape at hearing this, and she could find now words to answer the elf. He held her gaze nevertheless, smiling endearingly at her while his eyes danced with amusement.

She found herself staring at him, not knowing why, or for what purpose, only that she liked him, and that his aura comforted her much in her time of confusion and hopelessness. (Me: Uh-oh... unwanted attraction... crap!)

Arodwen started at the sound of his voice as he began to speak to her again, "If my lady requires nothing else of me, I shall take my leave, and return at evening when you are feeling better suited to join me for a stroll."

And before she could answer, he had swept down the steps of the pavilion, and vanished among the trees and flowers.

* * *

Arodwen awoke with a gasp from her nightly visions, sitting bolt upright and panting. Her brow was beaded with perspiration, and she raised a shaking hand to push back some damp strands of hair.

She hadn't had a nightmare... Oh no, quite the opposite. It had been a lovely dream... The thing that scared her was that it had been with an elf she knew was evil and heartless. In the dream, he had seemed so perfect; beautiful in every way, a smile that warmed her from the inside out, and eyes of such alluring blue that gazed upon her with overwhelming love and devotion.

_That_ scared her.

She pushed back the covers of her comforter and walked to the railing that surrounded the pavilion. Leaning on it, she looked out upon the fair gardens that were bathed in silvery moonlight. A cool breeze stirred the air, making her involuntarily shiver. She half expected a pair of arms to wrap around from behind her, and fold her into a warm embrace...

_Valar! _Why did she keep thinking about him like that! He had betrayed her to evil; seduced and lied to her. He _never_ loved her. He would _never_ do the things that she dreamed of him.

"Get a hold of yourself Arodwen," she growled to herself, her hands gripping the balustrade so tightly that her knuckle began to whiten. "Even when you're here he still has this power over you... Do not let him win..."

The light blue silk nightgown she wore billowed around her feet as another breeze soothed her, engulfing her senses with fragrances of the sweetest blossoms. She looked to her bedside table, where an elaborately arranged bouquet of beautiful flowers sat delicately in a silver elven vase.

Gazing at it, her thoughts turned suddenly to the one who had given her that gift; Faerlain. It was obvious that the ellon had affections for her, and it surprised her that she found herself feeling guilty at the thought of courting him. Why? She was not attached to anyone, right? So why this hollow, inculpative spirit that immersed her heart? Why could she not bring herself to love Faerlain at all?

Once again, the only obvious answer that constantly came to mind was...

_Legolas

* * *

_

At that same moment, the elven prince that plagued her thoughts was staring up at the same moon, resting lightly against the side of the grey ship he himself had built.

The waves lapping against the hull of the vessel lulled the distressed thoughts of his mind to rest as he smiled to himself, gazing up at the blanket of stars Elbereth wove in the sky above his head. They winked down at him in pity.

A figure clad in silver and green silk robes approached the prince from behind, sighing in an almost weary manner as they came to stand beside him.

"You will see her again soon, son, _uuma dela_," he said, pausing to look upon the young prince's countenance. It seemed as though he had aged much in such a short amount of time. His spirit seemed older, and sadder. The elven light that had been filled with his joyous and ever happy spirit had dimmed. His dull blue eyes were veiled with weariness and grief. _"Lle anta kaim_." (Do not worry) (You need to sleep.)

Legolas lowered his gaze to his hands, shaking his head dejectedly, "No amount of rest will heal my wounds, _ada_. I shall find no rest until I can hold her in my arms again... Know she is safe... That she still loves me..."

At this, Thranduil's brows knitted together in concern and confusion. "Why would you dwell on such a thought? What has given you cause to believe otherwise?"

Thranduil saw Legolas's hands grip the railing of the ship tightly, and his lips pull taught in a thin grimace; almost as though he was in pain. "I felt her anger... Her hatred... of _me_... I can feel her confusion... She doesn't love me anymore _ada_."

"I don't believe that Legolas, and nor should you."

"I cannot ignore the pain of what my heart tells me; what I know to be true," Legolas whispered, his eyes glazed with newly formed tears, and pain.

The waves continued to crash against the side of the ship, the bright silver orb in the sky reflected in its dark sapphire waters. Legolas gazed down at the moon's brilliant image, watching as the constant motion of the waves distorted and changed it. He waited, as if h might see some sign of reassurance in the water that would give him hope... though none came.

He looked up sharply at the sudden grip he felt on his arm, to see his father standing there with a stern gaze in his eyes.

"Do not give up hope, when you know not a true reason to do so..." his father warned, the concern of a father glimmering brightly in his eyes now.

He began to steer Legolas away from the railing, towards the stairs that led below to the prince's untouched cabin. Legolas obeyed without a fuss, merely knowing enough to put one foot in front of the other.

Soon, he found himself staring up at the ceiling of his cabin, feeling the gentle rocking of this ship beneath his tired body.

Her face swam before his eyes; her warm eyes gazing at him, her full pastel lips smiling with love. Ai! How he longed to hold her once more; to feel her warm and pliant body curled up next to his own in slumber, her arms wrapped around him to pull him closer... so she would feel safe in his embrace.

A pearl of grief and sorrow rolled down his smooth cheek, but he felt it not. He was trying to capture the image of his love; trying to find some comfort in his memories that would help him to sleep...

Suddenly, he could not keep even keep his eyes open to sleep as an elf. His heavy lids closed, and he fought for sleep no more.

Not far away, in Valinor where the ship was near to docking, Irmo watched as the elven prince fell into dreams under his influence. Smiling, the Valar lord sent him the best comfort he could.

Legolas had never had such wonderful dreams in all his life...

**_No, I haven't died, but my muse has disappeared, and he's one hard elf to track down.:o)_ _I am trying my hardest, it's just that I don't have the same will or creativity to write. But THANK YOU _Frodo01228_ for getting me back on track! Ideas are both welcome and needed! :o( REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	42. Because I Love You

**I really shouldn't bother with my excuses; they aren't acceptable to me anymore. But I want you all to know that I'm really, really sorry for the lack of updates, and the lack of good chapters. **

**Technically, I could end the story with this chapter. But it would seem empty, with and unfinished feeling, and lacking a good ending you all have been waiting for. **

**Unfortunately for now, this is all I have. I really am sorry. **

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: _See Prologue. All Rights Reserved._**

_**Chapter 43**_

**_Because I Love You

* * *

_**

"_Asca _Arodwen! You cannot be late!" Estë scolded, as Arodwen hurried over to her and allowed a shimmery silver velvet cloak to be set upon her shoulders. Estë looked the 'princess' up and down, smiling with approval. The beautiful ivory-white dress was elaborately embroidered with rhinestones and tiny pearls. The gown hung off her shoulders and had a half-moon cut neckline, flowing sleeves, and a small train. (Hurry!)

"Where is it we go to again?" Arodwen asked, clipping shut the intricate silver clasp of the cloak.

"The last ship from middle-earth has arrived, and we must be there to greet them. It is simply tradition," Irmo said, smiling as he walked fluidly over to his wife and tucked her arm in his. Estë grinned at him.

"There are people aboard that you know Arodwen. Lords Elrond and Celeborn, the Lady Galadriel, Gandalf the White..." Estë commented as they began to walk down toward the beaches, and the port.

Arodwen suddenly stopped stark still in her tracks, her breath coming sharply, and her hands clenching into fists. Her eyes were wide as she stared straight ahead. Estë and Irmo turned to her with concern, when she gasped out, "Legolas is on that ship...isn't he?"

Irmo and Estë shared a mutual look of worry, and then both looked back at their charge with growing concern. "Yes, Arodwen, he will," Estë said slowly, reaching out to take one of Arodwen's hands in her own.

Arodwen backpedaled, nearly tripping over her gown in her haste. "No! I won't go!" she cried, "You cannot force me! I will not go near him again!" Turning to sprint back to the gardens of Lòrien, she collided with a very solid body, and bounced off, falling to the ground.

But strong unfamiliar arms gripped her own, standing her back on her feet. She cracked an eye open she had sealed shut when she began to feel herself fall.

There, before her very eyes, smiling down at her with a look of the utmost love and care was...

"_Ada...?_"

Aüle continued to grin down at his daughter who he had not seen for thousands of years... He couldn't believe how much she'd changed... How beautiful she had grown to be...

"_Cormamin lindua ele lle, iell nin_," he said gently, reaching out to tuck a stray lock of dark gold hair behind a delicately pointed ear. He watched her dazed expression with the same cherishing smile. (My heart sings to see thee, my daughter)

Then, Arodwen beamed up at him, and did the last thing he expected her to do; she threw her arms around him in an embrace only a daughter could give a father.

Estë and Irmo had very rarely heard humor, happiness, joy, relief, or the like from Aüle. And they were both shocked at the light-hearted, booming laughter that came from the Valar lord as he hugged his daughter tightly, and even spun her around in his arms.

She was so overwhelmed with her joy, she noticed neither the tears of happiness that ran down her cheeks, nor the person who had come up to the elated pair.

"And what of me? Do I not also receive such a greeting, dear Arodwen?"

Arodwen whirled around at the sound of the warm voice, her eyes wide and bright with anxiousness. "Nana!" she exclaimed loudly, nearly wounding the ears of the elves around her. (mom/mommy)

The tall golden-haired beauty clad elegantly in shades of green caught her daughter as she flung herself into her mother's arms. Silvery laughter could be heard from the pale lips of Yavanna, embracing her daughter close, and then showering her forehead with kisses. "Oh my daughter... How I missed you!" Like her daughter, her eyes sparkled with tears of relief, and great delight at the reunion.

Arodwen held tight to her mother like a child, weeping all her sorrows, fears, and troubles into the warm green silk. Her father enfolded them both in his long strong arms, his face buried in his wife's gilded hair, as if to hide the tears he shed.

No father could ask for more.

* * *

Legolas descended the ship with lowered eyes. Once his bare feet touched the warm sand of the shore, he felt the essence of Valinor engulf him; its magic trying to bring comfort and contentedness into his fading heart. But Legolas shunned the warm presence, sinking deeper into his grieving state.

Thranduil, a mere step behind his son, noticed the absence of change in him. Concernedly, he reached out and gripped the prince's shoulder, unnerved to feel his son tense under his fatherly touch.

Legolas lightly removed his father's hand, and kept walking, not knowing where he was going. Nor did he seem to care.

Thranduil watched him walk away with grief filling his heart. The great king sighed deeply, and bowed his head at a loss of what to do next.

"He needs to see her again, _hir nin_," a soft, yet commanding voice told him.

He felt a small hand rest hesitantly on his shoulder in comfort, and he turned his head to see Mariel giving him an encouraging smile. "Not all hope is lost. He just cannot see it like we do."

Thranduil nodded at her words, and reached up to grip the warm and consoling hand of his son's keeper. "_Hannon lle, Mariel_. What would we do without you?"

Mariel laughed lightly under her breath, "I do not want to think of the state you would be in had I not been alive to help raise your son."

* * *

Legolas watched the waves crash upon the rocks and boulders that stood before him. The spray of the sea fell upon his face, and should have filled him with the relief of at last being on the shores of Valinor. But his heart still yearned for what his arms did not yet hold.

_She hates me..._

His eyes, once the most intense, deep sapphire blue, now watched the sunset as a pale blue-grey. He knew his father worried greatly for his health, but there was naught for it. He would not choose life if it meant this eternal suffering of seeing her eyes gleam with contempt and hatred every time they would be caught in each-others gaze. It would kill him.

"You cannot hope to win her favor by standing here sulking, little prince," a light whimsical voice admonished him.

The Mirkwood Prince slowly turned to look at the woman who addressed him so lightly, and was slightly stunned to see the Mother of the Earth gliding toward him over the sand. His heart burned with grief as he saw the mother of his beloved; a painful reminder.

"Why do you mock my pain, Lady Yavanna?" he asked, looking back to the sea.

With a bite of ire in her voice, she answered, "I do nothing of the sort, young one."

"Then will you not help me? Is there nothing you can do to make her remember the way things truly were?" Legolas faced her, and Yavanna could see the grief burning in his hard eyes. The mask of anger he pulled over his facade did not fool her in the least. She saw how helpless and defeated he really was.

And the answer she had for him would not help in the least.

"Legolas, she does remember. Irmo has been giving her dreams of memories the two of you shared together. But she will not believe it. No one can force her to love you, Legolas, and nor can anyone make her believe what she does not wish to. There is a reason why 'free will' is called such." She watched as the prince looked away, his gaze falling to the fine granules of sand in which he would find no comfort or answers.

Yavanna smiled, and rested a pale hand on Legolas's shoulder, under which he stiffened. "You will simply have to woo her all over again, young one. Is that really so hard a thing?"

Legolas carefully stepped away from the Valar Queen's touch, and his cold voice answered, "It is impossible to woo someone who curses your name and would flee in fear at the very sight of you."

"But you have not yet tried. Did she not spurn your presence before? And did you not win her love for you back again?" She questioned him, knowing of how her daughter had claimed that her love for the prince was forfeit once, and did not speak a word to him from Mirkwood to Rivendell.

Legolas did not answer her, continuing to glare at the sand.

Yavanna sighed deeply, stepping away from him. "I can see I will not convince you to go to her... I shall have her come to you then."

Legolas spun 'round to stare at her in disbelief, then found himself openly gaping at the sight before him.

There she stood, garbed in the gown of an angel, and with the ethereal presence of one as well. Her honey-gold locks shone bright in the glow of the dying sun. He could not read the expression on her face; but it wasn't a sneer of disgust.

Yavanna went to her daughter, and gently gripped her hands with her own, smiling brightly. Arodwen looked up at her, with a questioning glance.

"Why did you ask me to come here, _atara_?" Now, she would not meet the prince's gaze. She feared to meet those eyes that had haunted her dreams.

The Mother of the Earth softly tugged Arodwen forward, toward the immobile _ellon_. "The prince has been waiting a very long time to see you again, _iell_. Will you not speak with him a while?"

"Arodwen..." Legolas whispered, his voice betraying the longing and love it held.

He took a small step toward the one he cared for so deeply, and felt his heart clench in grief as she matched his step for three; away from him.

But Yavanna wasn't about to let her daughter run away from the issue. She gripped Arodwen's arm firmly, and tugged her back to stand beside her. "By Eru Arodwen! The elf has no weapons of any kind, nor would he ever think to harm you even if he did! Are your eyes blind? Your ears deaf? Did you not hear him speak your name with such yearning? Can you not see the unwavering love for you in his eyes?"

"I see nothing!" Arodwen shouted, attempting to free her arm from her mother's vice-like grip. She had yet to meet the eyes of the prince...

Lady Yavanna was much stronger than she looked, for she all but dragged Arodwen in front of Legolas, looking as though it cost her no effort whatsoever.

Arodwen tried to run, but her attempts were useless. Her mother held her right in front of the prince whom she feared, and forced her to look into his eyes.

Legolas gazed into the hazel brown depths he had longed to behold again for an eternity. He didn't noticed that she'd stopped struggling... Nor did Arodwen herself for that matter.

As she continued to look into his eyes, she saw all that he had been through... Saw his memories of trial, fulfilment, pain, and love. She saw herself reflected in those changing eyes... The future he hoped to share with her... if only she'd give him the chance.

Involuntarily, Legolas reached out a hand to her, and laid it with gentle tenderness upon her cheek.

It was Arodwen, who spoke first. "Why does your face haunt my dreams? I see myself with you in them always... You look at me in them, the same way you do now. Why?"

"Because I love you."


End file.
